Nunca te esqueci Sempre te amei
by Suellen-san
Summary: REEDITADA. Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos?
1. Prólogo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma diversão sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Beta: Sem.**

**Resumo:**** Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos?**

**Aviso: Sim vou retornar algumas fics aos poucos e antes que alguém venha com mais um comentário falando besteira é porque não sabe o que algumas pessoas passam.**

**Essa história sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da trama. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai... Boa leitura!**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei.**

**Prólogo**

Uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros, pele alva e olhos verdes; trajando um vestido de uma alça só no estilo grego semitransparente, desfilava altiva, demonstrando toda a sua beleza.

Caminhava pelo sinuoso palácio seguindo para uma sala onde sentiu que havia alguém, nunca recebia visitas, pois as poucas vezes que receber os visitantes não tiveram um destino glorioso.

Assim que adentrou a sala ricamente decorada com peças de várias partes do mundo, tanto do passado, como do presente e do futuro, o viu. O jovem de longos cabelos azuis claros, olhos azuis límpidos e pele bronzeada; trajava uma roupa grega na cor azul turquesa, estava deitado em cima de almofadas indianas, esboçava um sorriso gentil e olhou os dois vultos atrás da jovem.

- Seus guardas são interessantes.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – Ela o olhou com ódio e os dois vultos saíram da escuridão revelando ser um lobo e um leão. – Espero que você não faça mal ao estômago deles.

- Creio que a notícia que tenho vale a pena o risco – Olhou os dois felinos. - Vir até aqui e ser quase comido pelos seus animaizinhos.

- Diga logo o que deseja. – Os dois felinos se afastaram. – E se não for...

- Posso usar o seu espelho? – A interrompeu antes que virasse outra coisa.

Fez um gesto majestoso com a mão, concedendo liberdade para que ele se dirigisse até um enorme espelho, onde se podia ver o corpo inteiro refletido. Contudo, a função daquele espelho era para ver o mundo dos humanos. Com um gesto o jovem mostrou uma imagem.

- O que tem haver o Santuário de Atena com a sua visita? – Ela o questionou.

- Tive uma visão do futuro.

- E?

- As coisas não são tão simples minha cara. Ele irá voltar...

- Fala de Ares?

- Sim. – Ela o observou bem. – Mas o plano dele não sairá como deveria ser.

- É uma boa notícia...

- Seria uma boa notícia se o pacto feito entre ele e o humano não desse a um mortal pleno poderes. – Viu a jovem se sentar em um dos divãs que havia na sala. – E dominar o mundo.

- E o que isso tem a ver conosco? – O lobo se sentou perto dela e o leão continuou em guarda perto da porta. – Eles são humanos e nós, Deuses...

- Se nós, os Deuses, não estivéssemos ameaçados. Acha que o mundo vai ser o bastante para ele? Haverá fatos que o levará a loucura e ele culpará os Deuses, não só Atena, ou Hades por ter levado a pessoa que ele ama, mais Poseidon e os outros. Aos poucos ele vai conseguir nos destruir...

- Espera! – Aquela informação não podia se espalhar para os outros Deuses, senão haveria uma caça ao mortal. - Você está me dizendo que um mortal vai acabar com os Deuses. Todos os Deuses. – Frisou bem a última frase.

- O ódio irá consumi-lo aos poucos e nada será bom o suficiente. Nem mesmo acordos o pararão. O mundo será devastado por um novo Deus. E as pessoas serão escravizadas, ficando a mercê de um mortal que reinará por toda a eternidade.

- Isso é uma visão do inferno. – Não estava gostando de nada naquela visão. – Ou talvez pior.

- Por isso vim aqui.

- E em que eu posso ajudá-lo?

- Tenho um plano que poderá colocá-lo no eixo, mas isso terá consequências. Antes de vir aqui, fui procurar Zeus e ele ordenou que eu mencionasse o nome do mortal. Mas fiz um acordo.

- Que acordo?

- Eu e você vamos domar a fera...

- Você é louco.

- Não. – Talvez fosse um pouco. Sorriu. – Sou esperto.

- Mas quando colocarmos o plano em prática, Zeus não irá tentar algo?

- Fizemos um acordo e ele vai cumprir a sua parte.

- Diga logo qual é o seu plano. – Estava com medo das causas e consequências. – Se não conseguirmos, o que Zeus fará?

- O eliminará, mesmo ele sendo um valoroso cavaleiro de Atena.

- E posso saber o que vai levar a morte da pessoa amada desse mortal?

- A imagem não era nítida, mas seja qual for a forma que essa pessoa irá morrer, os sentimentos dele iram trazer um mal inimaginável. Ares vai entrar em seu coração, mas nem mesmo o poderoso Deus da guerra conseguirá dominar um mortal apaixonado que perdeu sua razão de viver...

- E por que não ressuscitar? – A solução estaria em trazê-lo de volta dos mortos.

- Ares destruiu a alma do mortal antes mesmo que Hades tivesse a chance de revivê-lo.

- Eu não quero saber de nada. – Levantou e começou a andar em círculos. – Quando começamos?

O jovem começou a relatar o seu plano e viu a expressão da jovem a sua frente mudar entre alegria e tristeza. Tinham de sacrificar alguns sentimentos para o futuro ser modificado.

Passaram horas e horas conversando até decidirem começar. Começariam assim que vissem o sinal da mudança, antes que o mortal morresse, eles entrariam em ação. Só esperavam que as provações que os dois passariam não piorassem a situação ou tivesse consequências piores.

Agora quem tomaria as rédeas da vida deles e dos Deuses, seria o destino.

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem essa história é um sonho antigo, tinha lindo algo sobre gravidez masculina e a transformação de homem em mulher. Então fiz uma pesquisa legal e fiz, não digo uma versão, mais uma história inovadora que vai deixar você sem saber se torce por um ou por outro. Sei que no primeiro capítulo ninguém percebe o que a história nos reserva, mas como eu já mencionei não posso classificá-la como algo se no desenrolar da trama as coisas iram mudar radicalmente. Deixo com um pouco de mistério com relação aos personagens e o que os reservam no próximo capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Antes que eu me esqueça e também que venham problemas a minha pessoa, essa história é de minha autoria, ou seja, estou a escrevê-la e a postá-la em outro lugar também. E caso você a ache não se assuste, sou eu lá e cá. Só que aqui estou tanto uma atenção maior e melhor porque percebi que havia erros a qual estou a consertar. Bem os deixo com a leitura...

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei.**

**Capítulo 1**

Paz. É a única palavra que os defensores da deusa Atena ouviram após ressuscitarem. O resto da frase não fazia sentido sem aquela palavra. Finalmente poderiam viver como pessoas normais e ter uma vida praticamente monótona.

Levou um tempo para que dois cavaleiros assumissem o que todos sabiam. Mas, todos apoiaram a decisão deles.

Quase todas as noites, os dois cavaleiros se reuniam em um templo. Ou no de Aquário ou de Escorpião. No caso de hoje o escolhido havia sido o do aquariano e o motivo estava na cara do cavaleiro sonolento. Reviver não os preparou para alguns desafios da vida normal, o trabalho na fundação Kido...

Kamus tentava assistir o programa com o amante, mas nem sabia o que via. Miro também não prestava atenção na televisão e sim no cansaço do companheiro que às vezes bocejava e coçava os olhos tentando espantar o sono. O cavaleiro da oitava casa desligou o aparelho e sentiu o sobressalto do namorado.

- Mi? – Questionou o aquariano.

- Ka você está morrendo de sono. – Falou tranquilamente o escorpiano. - Vamos dormir...

- Mas é o seu programa favorito!

- Não, não é não Ka. – Miro percebeu que o cansaço de Kamus é maior do que imaginava. - Você nem prestou atenção quando o programa acabou há horas.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

Miro fitou aquele rosto que tanto amava e beijo os lábios do aquariano. Kamus retribuiu da mesma forma, mas na verdade, só esperava que o namorado não quisesse ter uma noite mais agitada, não hoje. Não iria aguentar e ainda teria de acordar cedo além todo quebrado no dia seguinte.

- Mi! – Alertou o aquariano.

- Calma amor, não vou levá-lo a loucura hoje. – Sorriu o escorpiano, olhando, enquanto o deixava extremamente sem graça – Vou deixá-lo dormir e na semana que vem, aí sim poderemos ter uma noite só nossa.

- Não esqueceu?

- Não. – E como poderia esquecer. - Um ano.

- Como passou rápido.

- Nem notei.

- Mi... – Ajeitou-se no sofá. – Eu estava pensando que poderíamos melhorar as coisas.

- Tipo?

- Você sabe.

- Não Ka, de novo não com esse assunto de filho.

- Miro! – Levantou-se. – Se você me ama, deveria pelo menos pensar em aceitar ou sequer ponderar sobre a probabilidade de adotarmos uma criança...

- Por que não um cão ou um gato?

- Eu tenho sonhos...

- E por que tinha de ter um filho nesses seus sonhos?

- Você nunca pensou em casar e ter uma família?

- Pensei, mas veja o nosso caso, eu sou um homem e você também. Não há possibilidade de termos um filho legítimo e antes que diga algo. Não! Não quero adotar.

- Se eu fosse uma mulher você teria um filho comigo?

- Como? – O escorpiano ficou sem reação devido à estranha pergunta, mas Kamus não se abalou, repetindo-a.

- Se eu fosse uma mulher, você iria ter um filho comigo?

- Você é um homem.

- Você me ama?

- Claro que sim.

- E se eu fosse uma mulher, me amaria do mesmo jeito?

- Porque essas perguntas hoje? – Na verdade, a possibilidade lhe era extremamente estranha, sequer para considerá-la e não queria, de jeito nenhum, respondê-la.

Kamus o olhou com calma. Sabia que o amante não compartilhava da sua vontade de ter um filho por inúmeros motivos, um deles sendo a experiência com os ex-pupilos do aquariano.

Miro sabia que depois de seu amante ter treinado os dois para receberem a armadura de cisne, um desejo de ter uma família com um filho aflorou dentro dele. Entretanto, depois disso vieram os acontecimentos que levaram a morte do aquariano e logo após a sua.

O escorpiano não queria ter uma criança com seu amante, e não a teria nem mesmo se Kamus fosse uma mulher.

- Miro! – O aquariano estava ficando impaciente com a demora da resposta.

- Ka, amor..

- Responda! – E ainda mais quando Miro enrolava e tentava escapar.

- Você sabe que... – Ia mentir mais uma vez, como fazia todas às vezes, quando aquele assunto era comentado. – Claro que o amaria. – Odiava aquilo, mas não queria ver o outro com magoado ou com raiva. – Eu o amo de qualquer jeito.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

Na mente do cavaleiro de escorpião nem passaria a probabilidade de ter um relacionamento com uma mulher. Teve experiências com mulheres que nunca deram certo, então logo assumiu sua homossexualidade. Porém, sabia que o amante é bissexual e uma ideia louca passou por sua cabeça.

Será que seu amado havia engravidado uma mulher e queria trazer o filho para a vida deles e por isso insistia tanto naquele assunto? Não sabia o que havia acontecido na Sibéria enquanto Kamus treinara seus pupilos e esse nunca falava sobre seu passado.

- Miro. – Sentou-se e o fez fica de frente para si. – Eu quero que você entenda que eu o amo, não importa como e nem de que jeito você é. Só quero que compreenda que preciso de você junto comigo me apoiando. Eu nunca conseguiria viver longe de você.

- Hum... Hum... – Falou balançando a cabeça, concordando.

- Sei que você não gosta dessa conversa, mas ela é necessária. Pense com carinho no que eu te falei.

- Sei... – Mirou o relógio na parede. – Está tarde, amor. – Voltou-se para o aquariano. – É melhor ir dormir.

- Boa noite Mi!

- Boa noite Ka!

O cavaleiro de aquário sentiu o carinho do amante e o viu sair do templo. Compreendia que Miro não havia tido as melhores experiências com o sexo oposto, mas não o trocaria por mulher nenhuma, nem pelo seu enorme desejo de ter filhos, e definitivamente nunca iria traí-lo.

- Espero que aceite, Mi.

-x-

Enquanto descia a escadaria que levavam ao seu templo pensava no que seu amante queria com aquilo. Afinal não era suficiente o amor que dava? Cada um com seu espaço e na sua casa. O que ele queria com um filho? Não que odiasse Hyoga nem Issak por tê-los separado e sabia do destino dos cavaleiros. Mas agora, que finalmente estava feliz por terem assumido o relacionado e ainda por cima tão perto de completar um ano de namoro sério, seu companheiro queria um filho.

- Kamus de aquário... – Murmurou. – Se eu descobrir que me traiu com uma mulher...

Nem imaginaria o que faria caso soubesse de um fato como esse. Nunca duvidaria dele, mas a fraqueza e o desejo de ter um filho talvez o levassem a fazer uma loucura. Afastou tal pensamento. Deveria se preocupar em como iria passar a semana seguinte com seu Kamus.

**Continua...**

* * *

O segundo capítulo que a meu ver esclarece alguma coisa ou não. Estou tento dificuldade em revisar essa história, pois só com uma leitura mais profunda percebi que havia alguns erros de entendimento, caso algo não esteja claro me avise, pois passei dois dias lendo e ainda acho que algo estar errado. Agradeço de coração pelo apoio e espero dar seguimento a essa emocionante história, não tenho dia exato de postagem, mas vou tentar não deixá-la muito tempo parada.

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma diversão sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Beta: Sem.**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei.**

Vamos lá... Talvez eu esteja indo rápido demais com a narrativa, mas quando chegar onde quero dou uma freada e explico os motivos de um e do outro. E é ai onde mora o perigo. Mais uma coisa; não vou colocar mais casais só os dois, Kamus e Miro, iram ser os principais no momento, o resto dos cavaleiros serão solteiros até eu achar que deve. Boa leitura e comentários me deixam feliz.

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei.**

**Capítulo 2**

Pela manhã, em um dos escritórios da fundação Kido. Saga e Kamus liam inúmeros papéis sobre instituições que eram filiadas a fundação Graad. Só que naquele dia o geminiano não estava com animo para ler.

- Tudo bem Saga? – Questionou Kamus.

O cavaleiro do terceiro templo afastou tudo que estava na mesa e olhou o cavaleiro a sua frente. Era cômico vê Kamus usando óculos de leitura. Saga queria conversa com alguém e vendo a disposição do amigo resolveu coloca tudo para fora.

- É o Kanon. - Começou a desabafar o geminiano.

- Briga?

- Não. – Saga queria só uma vez na vida paz e parecia que o irmão não compartilhava da mesma opinião. - Orgia seria a palavra adequada.

- Orgia?

- Kanon está pensando que o MEU templo é um motel. – Frisou bem a palavra meu. – Eu nunca levei uma namorada para casa. E o que ele faz? – Kamus o fitou curioso. – Traz uns amiguinhos e transforma o meu templo em um bacanal.

- Porque não aproveitou? – Viu o outro sorrir e depois ficar sério. – Faz alguns anos que você não namora...

- Kamus, sinceramente você não entende o que é na visão do meu irmão uma festinha e nem sabe o que ele faz.

- Então me esclareça. – Kamus não sabia e até tentou perguntar ao amante, mas não obteve nenhuma reposta.

- Pela manhã, bati na porta do quarto dele e nenhuma reposta. Claro que fique preocupado, abri a porta e o que vi? – O outro prestou atenção. – Dois homens e três mulheres dormindo com o meu irmão. O quarto parecia que tinha passado um furacão sem contar o resto de comida e bebida.

- O que você fez?

- Sei que fui rude, mas mandei todos embora e dei um senhor sermão nele.

- Por isso da cara fechada de Kanon quando passei pelo seu templo.

- E tem mais.

- Hã?

- Ele falou que vai volta ao reino de Poseidon porque não consegue conviver comigo. E eu tenho culpa do meu irmão ser tarado e bissexual, nada contra você Kamus.

- Tudo bem.

Observou melhor o aquariano e não era só ele tinha problemas. Notando que não poderia esconde nada do cavaleiro a sua frente, começou o relato da noite anterior ao geminiano. O que ouviu do mais velho era o que já sabia da boca do amante.

- Você sabe que ele teve um caso com meu irmão. E segundo Kanon, filhos não estão no plano dele.

- Claro que sei. Também estou ciente do fato dele não querer filhos e por mais que eu queira não vou consegui...

- Kamus. – Interrompeu o e prosseguiu. – Você não acha que o Miro vai pensar que você tem uma amante? Ou pior que no tempo que ficou na Sibéria teve um caso, ela engravidou e por isso você insiste tanto em adota uma criança.

Encostou as costas na cadeira o aquariano e nem imaginava que o amante tinha essa linha de raciocínio ou talvez sim e não quisesse cogitar tal hipótese.

- Kamus! – Ficou preocupado com o silêncio do aquariano. – Sei que você nunca faria uma coisa dessa magnitude. Mas pensa comigo, Miro já sofreu uma desilusão e uma mulher ou um filho não seria a melhor conversa para ser ter com ele.

- Então devo desisti de convencê-lo?

- Você deve dá um tempo.

Agora sim via seus planos de ter uma família ser derretido como um cubo de gelo no deserto. Saga tinha razão em uma parte, mas pensaria em um jeito. Não iria desistir tão fácil do seu objetivo.

-x-

O cavaleiro de escorpião não entendeu o motivo de esta no salão do Grande Mestre com Afrodite e Mu. Os cavaleiros voltaram sua atenção a Shion que adentrou no recinto. Os três fizeram uma reverência e o seguiram para outro cômodo onde havia vários mapas.

- Cavaleiros, gostaria que vocês fossem ajudar os moradores de uma ilha que sofreu uma catástrofe natural... – Começou Shion que foi interrompido.

- O que houve Mestre? – Mu perguntou curioso querendo ir ao assunto central sem rodeios.

- Mu, ocorreu uma erupção vulcânica nas Filipinas, deixando muitos moradores isolados e uma destruição significativa. Soube que os marinas estão auxiliando, mas precisam de ajudar.

- Claro que iremos ajudar, Mestre. – Afrodite sentiu os olhares voltados a si ao se pronunciar. – Eu quero ajudar.

- Tudo bem. – Shion ficou feliz por ver que com o tempo, alguns cavaleiros estavam tentando mudar. - Mu?

- Pode contar comigo. – Mu falou.

- Miro?

- Estou disposto à ajudar. – Falou convicto o escorpiano.

- É só por uma semana ou até menos. Creio que eles só precisam de um apoio já que chegaram primeiro e praticamente estar quase tudo resolvido. Fui informando por Sorento que apesar dos estragos, não houve vítimas...

Passou as instruções aos cavaleiros designados para a missão e amanhã os três cavaleiros estariam viajando para o local. Miro se sentiu incomodado com a viagem e resolveu fala com uma pessoa após a reunião. Passou pelo templo de Shura e nada, lembrou que o capricorniano e Aioros há essa hora estava em uma das sedes da fundação. Será que o ex-amante ainda estava no seu templo?

-x-

Kanon estava de ressaca e nem se atreveu a ir ao trabalho, sabia que o irmão mais velho ia pegar no seu pé o dia todo, sem contar o maldito sermão que levou pela manhã. Bebia algo forte, um café super forte, para desperta, mas pelo menos teria tempo de ler uns relatórios sem ficar naquele escritório tedioso só que...

- KANON!

- Aqui. – Massageou a testa o marina. – E não precisa gritar.

- Bom dia belo adormecido! – Miro estranhou que o marina ainda estivesse em casa, mas ao ver a cara do geminiano.

- Bom dia Mi! O que o trás ao seu antigo lar?

- Sem gracinha Kanon. – O ex-marina voltou-se para o ex. – Quero conversa com você e te pedi um favor.

- Resolveu aceita, vim nas minhas festas e trazer seu namorado junto.

- QUE! – Miro NUNCA iria levar o seu namorado as festas que Kanon fazia.

- Não grita aracnídeo.

- Desculpa.

- Então? – Queria se livra logo do escorpiano e dormir, talvez nem desse uma olhada nos papéis.

- O favor é que você desse uma olhada no Kamus enquanto eu estiver fora. – O geminiano o olhou sem compreender. – Por favor.

- Tudo bem, mas...

- Vou numa missão e queria ter certeza que o Kamus não está me traindo com uma...

- Mulher? – Era inacreditável o que ouvia o marina. – Por Atena Miro! Kamus NUNCA o trairia nem mesmo com uma mulher.

- Ele tem andando com aquela conversa de adota um filho. E você sabe dos meus motivos de não ter uma criança na minha vida. Diz se eu não dou amor o suficiente para ele.

- Isso é com você, não comigo. – Sorriu.

- É sério. Você o espionaria?

- Claro. Apesar de sabe a rotina dele de cor. Trabalho, casa e você. – Até a anta do Seiya saberia, pensou o marina.

- Engraçado. – Não queria entrar em detalhes com o ex. - Mas me diz o que houve para que você não esta na fundação a uma hora dessa?

- Bebi todas ontem. Trouxe uns amigos e esqueci-me de colocar o despertado...

- Saga o acordou e o viu, não foi?

- Exatamente.

- Só você Kanon.

- Já que está aqui me deixa conta as aventuras do ex-marina, ex-cavaleiro e atual funcionário da fundação Kido...

-x-

A noite caiu rápido ou seria mesmo cansaço daquela rotina de trabalho? Passou pelo templo do amante e não o viu, talvez Miro estivesse ocupado. Subia as escadarias com um único desejo dormir por um longo tempo. Porém ao adentra no seu lar, viu o amante andando de um lado para o outro pela sala de estar.

- Mi? – Viu o grego para de andar e fita-lo.

- Oi Ka! – Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo de leve. – Desculpa por vim fora do horário, mas preciso te contar algo.

- Sim.

Kamus mecanicamente se sentou e ficou pensando no que o namorado ia conversar. Pensou no que o geminiano falou no escritório e teve medo. Miro se acomodou e como iria explica que aceitou uma missão mesmo não tento que salva o mundo, mas como defensor da paz e um cavaleiro tinha obrigações. Além de estar perto da data mais importante para os dois, um ano de namoro.

- Eu vou viaja amanhã com Afrodite e Mu para uma ilha onde houve uma erupção vulcânica. Nos três vamos ajudar a população local e volto... – Fez uns cálculos rápidos e chegou a uma conclusão. - Acho que provavelmente daqui a uma semana.

Miro sorriu e observou o amando que parecia em transe com tal comentário. Kamus processava o que ele tinha falado e algo o incomodava naquela viagem, mas se era para ajudar as pessoas o porquê de está se sentindo tão estranho.

- Ka? – Voltou-se para os olhos verdes que esperava uma reposta. – Tudo bem? Cansado?

- Estou bem. – Notou o tom de preocupação do amante. – Só cansado. E quando volta mesmo?

- Meu cubinho de gelo está morto de soninho.

- Hum... Hum... – Balançou a cabeça afirmando.

Nem prestou atenção ao apelido carinho ou que estava precisando de descanso só sentiu os carinhos e os beijos intensos do escorpiano. Deixou-se ser levado ao quarto e ter uma noite mais agitada com um elétrico cavaleiro da oitava casa. Quem sabe a saudade e a distância o fizesse pensa no seu assunto em questão foi o que pensou o aquariano.

**Continua...**

* * *

Aos que chegaram até aqui: Obrigada! Xau!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fic. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: Gostaria de agradecer a Fagner. Sem ele metade dessa fic não sairia do papel. **

**Resumo: Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos? **

**Beta: Sem beta**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

**Capítulo 3**

Sonolentos era a definição dos dois cavaleiros. O aquariano se levantou cedo, mais do que o normal, e viu seu namorado fazer as malas. Teoricamente nem prestou atenção em nada, a noite de sono, ou melhor, à noite mal dormida por causa da missão do amante deixou o aquariano mais abatido do que o normal.

- Kamus! – Miro o viu dormindo no sofá.

- Hum... – Remexeu-se no sofá pequeno.

- Estou pronto. – Alisou o rosto do amando. – Dorme mais um pouco senão nem conseguirá ver nada na sua frente.

- Hum... – Miro achou que o francês estava mais dormindo que acordado.

- Acabei com você ontem.

- Hum...

Balançou a cabeça achando graça do amado e pegou o aquariano nos braços. Sentiu o aquariano se acomoda ao seu corpo, levou o até o quarto e o colocou na cama, não ia deixá-lo dormindo no sofá e acorda todo quebrado. Beijou a testa dele e escreveu algo em uma folha de papel.

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou o escorpiano.

Cobriu o namorado e o fitou antes de pega sua bagagem, desceu a escadaria para encontra os amigos. Pelo jeito a viagem mudaria e muita a relação dos dois. Pensaria um modo de convencê-lo de não adota uma criança. Tinha que descobri um modo e como tinha.

-x-

Á tarde na hora do almoço, Saga e Shura olhavam o guardião do décimo primeiro templo. Parecia que ele pensava em algo importante já que nem tocou na comida. Saga voltou-se ao capricorniano que resolve quebrar o silêncio à mesa.

- Soube da missão de Miro. – Shura falou e observou bem o aquariano.

- Achei bom. – Kamus falou sem olha o capricorniano, sem ter ciência do assunto e ainda por cima aéreo.

- Mas algo o perturba, não é?

- Como? – Voltou-se para os cavaleiros, o aquariano.

- Kamus, o que o Shura que saber é se você não insistiu naquela conversa. – Saga e Shura sabiam do pequeno problema do casal, então o geminiano resolveu perguntar.

- Não Saga. – Kamus agora entrou no foco da conversa. - Nem vou insisti, mas...

- Mas...? – O geminiano queria sabe.

- Será que Miro me ama mesmo?

- Que isso Kamus! – Falou o capricorniano. - Você sabe mais do que ninguém que ele te ama. Todos nos presenciamos como ele mudou e até você se modificou por conta do amor que os une.

- O que o faz pensa assim? – Saga o questionou sobre a dúvida do aquariano.

- É... – Kamus sentiu o peso dos olhos do geminiano sobre si. – Algo, ou melhor, uma sensação de que ele não falou a verdade. Que Miro me esconde algo ou não quer conta as suas reais intenções ou até que quer terminar o que ele começou... – Nem mesmo o aquariano sabia o que falava ou o que estava pensando.

Os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam. Será que por estarem preste há completa um ano, os dois, Miro e Kamus, estavam tento uma crise conjugal? Kamus não sabia o que pensa nem o que fazer, sua mente estava nublada.

- Esqueçam. É besteira e com licença. – Levantou-se o aquariano voltando ao escritório talvez o trabalho ocupasse a sua cabeça.

- Kamus... – Shura tentou inutilmente chamar o amigo ao ver que ele mal tocou na comida, ou melhor, que o aquariano nem tocou na comida.

- Deixa Shura. – Observaram o se distanciando.

- Mas Saga ele mal comeu. – Shura estava preocupado, pois desde que voltaram do inferno se tornaram mais unidos do que antes.

- Vamos leva um lanche, mas tarde ele vai sentir fome.

- Você que sabe.

Continuaram a comer, mas preocupados com o rumo dos fatos. O geminiano tinha um pressentimento ruim como se algo fosse acontecer só que não sabia o que ou quando.

-x-

Os três cavaleiros chegaram a Filipinas, avistaram Sorento e os outros marinas trabalhando ao longe. Issak estava ajudando os moradores locais e aparentava cansaço além de esgotamento mental. A erupção tinha terminado e o que necessitavam era de pessoas para reconstruir as casas além de ajudar na pós-tragédia. Os três cavaleiros se aproximaram do general marinho.

- Sorento. – Chamou a atenção do general marina o ariano.

- Mu, não é? – O marina visualizou as pintas no lugar da sobrancelha e deduziu.

- Sim. Estes são Miro e Afrodite. – Os dois cavaleiros acenaram quando Mu os apresentou.

- Pensei que Shion ia enviar mais cavaleiros. – Observou os dois que estavam mais afastados.

- Os desastres naturais acontecerem em várias partes do mundo.

- Soube de alguns fatos.

- Aldebaran está na sua terra com uns cavaleiros de prata por causa de uma enchente. Mas caso queira posso envia uma mensagem a Shion pedindo mais pessoas...

- Pode ser. – Lembrou-se que não tinha muitos marinas. – Alguns de nós estamos em outro local e tem um...

- Espectro! – Mu escutou a voz de Afrodite.

Os dois se voltaram para Afrodite que viu um dos espectros de Hades. Os cavaleiros olharam o general marina que nem sabia como explicar aquela situação.

- Bem... – Sentia o clima ficar tenso o marina. – Wyvern enviou uma ajuda, esse é Harpia.

O ruivo sabia que não era bem visto ali, mas ajudar sempre era necessário. Entendia que precisavam deles, mas não espera rever tão cedo algumas caras conhecidas.

- Mu? – O escorpiano não estava entendo nada e queria explicações.

- Miro. – Sabia que alguns cavaleiros, ainda não toleravam os espectros, mesmo eles estando agora do mesmo lado. Mu não sabia qual seria a reação de Miro pelos boatos que haviam se espalhado de um provável problema no inferno entre espectros e cavaleiros.

- Vocês não estão pensando em briga em vez de ajuda? – Deveria ter avisado a Shion sobre a ajuda extra, pensou tarde demais o marina.

- Claro que não. – O cavaleiro de peixe conseguiu sair do transe. – Mas além de você quem mais está aqui?

- Havia mais, porém só eu fiquei e fizemos a pior parte. – Valentin também soube dos boatos que não passavam de palavras soltas quando um queria atingir o outro no inferno. - Só vim comunica que terminamos, vai precisar de algo mais? – O olhar do cavaleiro de escorpiano lembrava o Kyoto de Wyvern.

- Posso sabe o que vocês fizeram? – Miro se descobrisse que seu amado aquariano foi humilhado ou passou por uma tortura maior na mão daquele espectro ia jogá-lo no vulcão sem ou com larva.

- Claro Miro. – Voltou-se ao cavaleiro o espectro. - Viemos recolher os corpos, algumas famílias vão querer enterra os seus entes queridos. Sei que parece algo estranho, mas pelo menos somos úteis em algo.

- Mas disseram que não houve vítimas? – Questionou o ariano ao marina.

- Em lugares isolados, algumas famílias e turistas foram pegos desprevenido. – Explicou o marina. – Como não podíamos nos desloca até o local pelo difícil acesso, o Kyoto nos enviou uns espectros.

- Entendo. – Mu sorriu e viu o ruivo arregala os olhos ao ver a mão do cavaleiro estendido. – Obrigado.

- Só fizemos o que qualquer um faria. – Falou Harpia.

Um pouco receoso o espectro apertou a mão do ariano. E começaram os trabalhos que para pessoas comuns seriam pesadas, contudo para eles eram normal.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Aqui esta... Nossa! Acho que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas como estou feliz. Mais uma vez perdoe os erros de português e deslize dessa que escreve.

Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fic. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: Gostaria de agradecer a Fagner. Sem ele metade dessa fic não sairia do papel. **

**Resumo: Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos? **

**Beta: Sem beta**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

No escritório, o aquariano pensava no que os amigos diziam com relação a sua vida pessoal e nas palavras do seu amante. Passou boa parte da tarde, após o almoço, analisando as reações e a conversas que tinha com Miro. E de como o escorpiano sempre se sair do diálogo quando começava a tomar rumos mais sérios. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho estranho e lembrou-se do celular.

- Miro?

Estranhou ao ver o número dele e uma mensagem de texto. Não passou nem um dia e a saudade já estava batendo ou seria que ele queria saber de algo? Leu a mensagem e sorriu.

- Eu também te amo.

Digitou a mesmas palavras que ele lhe enviou. Um simples e sincero: "Eu te amo." E não podia negar que esta mesmo amando aquele grego a cada dia. Resolveu terminar o expediente mais cedo por conta do maldito cansaço e sem contar que nos últimos dias estava se sentindo tonto.

Seria uma gripe ou virose? Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com um menino sentado em uma das poltronas da recepção e imediatamente o garoto fitou o aquariano assim que escutou a porta sendo aberta.

- Olá! – Kamus tentou um diálogo e viu o menino de mais ou menos cinco anos procurar algo pela sala. – Eu sou Kamus e você é...?

Novamente o menino procurou com os olhos algo e fitou o cavaleiro que estava achando estranha a atitude do garoto. Aproximou-se do menino e o viu se afastar um pouco, talvez por medo ou por outro motivo.

- Eu não vou fazer nada de mais com você. – Informou o cavaleiro. - Caso esteja perdido o ajudo...

- Mamãe falou para eu não falar com estranhos. – Assim que terminou a frase o menino tapou a boca como se tivesse desobedecido as ordens expressas de sua mãe.

- Entendo. – Falou o aquariano que agora compreendeu a reação do menino. – Pelo menos posso saber quem é sua mãe para pedir que me ajude...

- July. – Falou baixinho com medo que algo de ruim ocorresse consigo ao dar aquela valiosa informação.

- Sim. – Notou a leve semelhança nos traços faceais do menino com July. - July é a minha secretária. – No mesmo momento o aquariano se lembrou dos seus pupilos quando eram mais novos. - Então você deve ser o famoso Julius.

- Eu não sou famoso. – Tapou a boca e pensou na broca que iria levar da mãe ao desobedecê-la mais uma vez. – Você não vai contar pra ela que eu falei com um estranho, vai?

- Não. – Sorriu da inocência da criança. - Vai ser o nosso segredo.

O menino só fez balançar a cabeça confirmando que os dois haviam selado um segredo, Kamus bagunçou o cabelo do menino que sorriu e o deixou na sala seguindo ao elevador descendo para o estacionamento e pensou na família da secretária.

Shura havia os ajudado e muito após a família de July perder tudo na terra natal, o aquariano sensibilizado pela história da família e resolveu ajudar no que podia. Auxiliou a jovem na adaptação ao novo país já que a família dela veio da Espanha por meio da fundação além de dar um emprego a July.

O aquariano indicou um emprego para o pai de Julius além de um bom colégio para o menino e empregou July como sua secretária mesmo muito a achando despreparada. Porém a jovem surpreendeu a todos ao aprender rápido a função além de desempenhar tão bem durante o tempo de experiência.

Kamus chegou ao estacionamento, andou até o carro e ao tentar colocar a chave na fechadura do carro sentiu a vista escurecer. Talvez devesse que procurar um médico rápido e parar de colocar em segundo lugar a sua saúde. Quando se sentiu melhor resolveu chamar um taxi e deixar o carro para alguém pegar antes que matasse alguém ou a si mesmo.

-x-

**Alguns dias depois...**

Não que fosse ruim ajudar os necessitados, principalmente, depois de uma tragédia daquela magnitude, mas era difícil não passar despercebida a tristeza nos olhos de cada pessoa que perdeu mais do que um lar, perdeu alguém especial. O escorpiano retornava a tenda após termina uma boa parte do serviço. Parou e escutou a conversa do espectro com alguém via internet.

- Olha o que eu fiz.

A voz era de criança e pelo jeito contava algo realmente interessante.

- Fez todos os deveres? – Harpia perguntou.

- Fiz. Que vê?

- Claro.

- Olha pai. Ta vendo?

- Estou filho.

O cavaleiro ficou atordoado como um espectro, não que fosse anormal, mas como ele poderia ter um filho se pelos seus cálculos ele teria que ter...? Seus pensamentos foram cortados por outro nome.

- Chame Wyvern. – Falou harpia.

- Certo.

Alguns minutos de silêncio até ouvir a voz do Kyoto.

- Harpia?

- Estamos sós. – Falou Valentine.

- Quando volta amor?

Miro quase engasga com o que o Kyoto falou.

- Querido acho que só mais uns dias...

- Problemas? – Miro notou uma leve preocupação nas vozes de ambos. - Posso enviar outros...? – Questionou o juiz só que foi cortado.

- Não. Só cansaço, queria mesmo ouvir a sua voz e a do nosso filho.

- Ele perguntou quando volta e até eu sinto sua falta.

- Eu também.

- Vou desligar antes que nosso pequeno fique mais três horas conversando com você e não o deixe descansar.

- Tudo bem. Te amo.

- Eu também.

O cavaleiro ficou ali por alguns minutos até sentir uma mão no seu ombro e ao virar se para o dono da mão e ver o espectro sorrindo, ficou com vergonha do seu ato infantil de escutar a conversa aléia. Mas estranhou ser convidado para adentrar no cômodo que tinha naquela tenda. Sentou-se na cadeira enquanto o ruivo sentou-se na cama improvisada.

- Escutou a minha conversa, não foi? – Falou o ruivo.

- É... – Suspirou o cavaleiro vencido pelo cansaço. – Foi sem querer.

- Sem problemas. – Valentine achou que talvez o mundo pudesse ser um lugar melhor para se viver, sem mortes, mas nem tudo o que desejava poderia se realizar. - Acho que ter alguém para conversa mesmo que seja via internet ou com... Não se ofenda... Com um cavaleiro que vi no inferno gelado é bom.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Passado é passado. – Miro não gostava de recordar desse período da sua vida ou seria morte? - Mas ele é mesmo o seu filho? – O cavaleiro não sabia o motivo de seguir aquela conversar, contudo continua. - Digo você e o Kyoto são...

- Você parece muito com Rada. – O cavaleiro estranhou o apelido que o espectro deu ao juiz e levantou uma sobrancelha diante da comparação entre ele e o juiz. – Quer saber de tudo. São curiosos e ciumentos. – Percebeu a cara de o cavaleiro ficar rubra. – Sim. Eu sou casado com Rada. E temos um filho que adotamos assim que tivemos a possibilidade. Mas...

- Mas...? – Será que o tão odiado juiz passou pelos menos problemas que passava com Kamus?, pensou o escorpiano.

- Eu na realidade não desejava uma criança na minha vida. – Pegou a carteira que estava no bolso de uma calça extra pendurava perto de si. – Só que ele me convenceu.

- Posso saber como? – Então o juiz era como o seu amado Kamus.

- Claro. Ele me fez comprar um cachorro e tivemos que cuidar dele como se fosse uma criança. Apesar de que Tornado, condiz mesmo com o nome que carrega, parece pior do que uma criança. – Mostrou ao cavaleiro uma foto. – Este é Daniel, meu filho.

Na foto estavam os dois subordinados de Hades e um menino que deveria ter uns cincos anos ou mais, sorria sentado no colo do loiro enquanto o ruivo tentava tira a foto. O menino negro com cabelos da mesma cor, encaracolado, olhos castanhos claros e Miro percebeu que havia uma cicatriz no pescoço do pequeno.

- A cicatriz foi em decorrência da guerra. – Sabia que todos olhavam mais a cicatriz que a beleza do menino.

- Onde?

- Em um país que nem lembro o nome. – O espectro recordava bem do nome e do local só não queria dizer no momento. – A mãe dele queria nos vender o menino em troca de comida e recusamos, mas do nada enquanto ajudávamos algumas pessoas vítimas de um terremoto ouvimos um barulho alto. – Abaixou a cabeça e apertou as mãos na perna. – Fomos ver e havia corpos por todos os lados, um ataque terrorista entre duas facções religiosas locais. E ele estava ali embaixo do que seria a mãe dele. No último momento ela protegeu o filho tanto a própria vida... Um estilhaço cortou o pescoço dele.

- Sinto...

- Não sinta. – Voltou se para o cavaleiro. - Depois disso o adotamos e claro que houve dificuldades com a língua que superamos com paciência. – A ideia do juiz até que não foi tão ruim e até hoje trouxe bastante alegria ao espectro. - E você? Não tem uma amazona...?

- Não. Quero dizer não uma amazona. – Não sabia por que estava tentou aquela conversa, mas sentiu que podia compartilha algo da sua vida. Já que o espectro havia lhe contando quase uma grande parte da sua vida. – Estou namorando um cavaleiro.

- Hum...

- Acho que você conhece. O Kamus.

- O cavaleiro de aquário. Hum... Lembro dele. Não pretende se casar?

- Bem creio que estamos tento problemas com filhos.

- Porque não compra um cachorro e faz o teste? Talvez vocês dois precisem fazer um teste antes de adotar uma criança.

- Quem sabe.

Conversaram mais um pouco até ver o cansaço no rosto do espectro e Miro o deixa repousar. Rumou para outro cômodo da mesma tenda e lembrou se de Kamus. Quem sabe não seguiria o conselho de Harpia, mas rezaria para todos os Deuses que a ideia só ficasse mesmo no animal. Fechou os olhos e...

_**Sonho**_

_Estava de volta a ilha que tinha o seu nome, ou melhor, a sua mãe lhe deu o mesmo nome do local onde nasceu. Adorava aquele lugar e já que Kamus tinha ido treinar novos cavaleiros o Grande Mestre lhe deu uma missão, treinar um pupilo. _

_Ficou feliz com tal honra mesmo os outros cavaleiros de ouro o tivesse alertando sobre algo estranho no Santuário, mas não se importou. Sorriu ao ver um menino com roupa de treinamento correndo na sua direção. Sempre adorou crianças e pensou num futuro próximo adotar ou cuidar de umas crianças caso não vivesse a Guerra Santa. _

_- Oi! – Falou o menino. – Quero dizer... Senhor cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião, eu sou David, sou seu pupilo e... Droga! Esqueci o resto da fala._

_O escorpiano sorriu do menino que pegou um papel e falou tudo que alguém tinha anotado com capricho. Viu o ficar na postura de um soldado e riu. _

_- Bem moleque acho que temos trabalho a fazer, mas antes que tal comemos. – Falou o cavaleiro._

_- To morrendo de fome... Quero dizer..._

_- Escute. – Viu o presta atenção em si. – Que tal você falar do seu jeito enquanto treinamos e deixar essa coisa de Senhor quando voltamos ao santuário quando você como cavaleiro. O que acha?_

_- Gostei. – Falou o menino o guiando a pequena cabana onde iam morar._

_O escorpiano ficou feliz por ter encontrado seu lugar, não que estivesse desfocado no Santuário, mas porque cada um desempenhava uma função. E talvez ensinando o pequeno David e o consagrando cavaleiro depois das aprovações no Santuário, os outros cavaleiros que não levavam fé na sua pessoa, poderiam ver que é tão bom quanto qualquer um. _

**Fim do sonho**

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao despertar do sonho ou seria pesadelo? Como se algo de ruim fosse ocorrer com o seu amado, ia ligar para ele, mas achou melhor não. A mais ou menos um mês Kamus reclamava de cansaço e tinha quase certeza que Saga ou Shura fazia o aquariano de escravo naquele mal dito escritório. Dormiu ou tentou...

**Continua...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fic. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: Gostaria de agradecer a Fagner. Sem ele metade dessa fic não sairia do papel. **

**Resumo: Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos? **

**Beta: Sem beta**

******Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

**A partir desse capítulo vou esclarecer umas coisas sobre a fic e os sonhos de ambos, Kamus e Miro, são passagens da vida deles. Não se surpreendam com algumas coisas que escrevi, mas veja pelo lado bom o sofrimento começa agora. E boa leitura!**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

**Naquela mesma noite...**

O Santuário estava calmo, as doze casas possuíam poucos cavaleiros. No templo de gêmeos, alguns cavaleiros conversavam após o jantar. Combinavam de ir a uma boate se divertir, a conversa estava amimada...

- E então vai conosco, Kamus? – Shura o indagou.

Kanon que estava de costa para o grupo, formado pelo seu irmão, Shura e Máscara da morte, além deles estava no Santuário Shaka. O virginiano foi ao templo de gêmeos porque no dia seguinte ia fazer uma viagem à Índia e estava se socializando ou como o canceriano dizia: O Buda queria alguém para regar as plantas dele.

- Agradeço o convite, mas não irei. – Um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Kanon. – Eu só quero cama. – Falou o aquariano visivelmente cansado.

- Compreendo meu amigo. – Falou Shura. – Mas eu não perco essa saidinha por nada.

- Claro. – Sorriu o canceriano e tomou a palavra. - Shura só irá porque conheceu uma ruivinha. Todo mundo sabe que o espanhol tem um amor por mulher de cabelos cor de fogo.

- Não só ele. – Falou Saga tentando segurar a risada. – Kamus também é chegado em ruivas. Não é?

- Era. – Defendeu-se o cavaleiro de aquário. – No meu coração só há lugar para uma pessoa. E ela é Miro.

- Falou o homem apaixonado. – Riu Máscara da morte dando tapas nas costas do aquariano. – Isso é amor.

Conversaram mais um pouco até cada um ir a sua casa se trocar para a noitada. Kanon observava Kamus conversando com Shura.

- Tudo bem Kamus? – Perguntou o capricorniano ao ver a expressão abatida do amigo.

- Tudo. – Estava apoiado no amigo por se sentir tonto. – Acho que é mal estar ou sono... – Ultimamente tinha sentindo muitas tonturas e não queria preocupar ninguém.

- Não tem dormindo direito? – Já havia o observado a um bom tempo e talvez a rotina de trabalho puxada nesse período estava esgotando demais o cavaleiro de aquário.

- Insônia. – Inventou uma desculpa. – Vamos?

- Claro.

Kanon viu os dois subindo quando sentiu a presença do gêmeo mais velho perto de si. Saga ficou ao lado do irmão mais novo e olhou o que ele via.

- Vigiando? – Saga ainda não entendia porque o mais novo ainda obedecia Miro.

- Sei que é errado, mas foi ele que me pediu.

- Isso esta virando obsessão. – Observou bem o caçula. – O que houve?

- Não notou que ele mal comeu. – Voltou-se para o mais velho. – Ele esta estranho.

- Tenho percebido isso. Talvez seja falta de alguém.

Kanon sorriu e entrou com o irmão, mas algo estava errado. Kanon ia fazer de tudo para saber o que estava havendo com o aquariano. Talvez o ex-marina tivesse que fazer uma espionagem.

-x-

**Horas depois...**

O local estava em silêncio nem um som era proferido nem mesmo pelo vento. Dois vultos apareceram na entrada da casa de Áries e sem guardiões, os dois subiram até virgem onde o morador meditava.

Shaka incomodasse com as presenças e se dirigiu ao salão do seu templo. Viu os dois intrusos, iam falar algo, mas a jovem foi mais rápida.

- Não viemos fazer o mal. – Falou a intrusa.

- O que vieram fazer aqui? – O virginiano não imaginaria que os dois iam matar Atena já que ela se encontrava no Japão.

- Salva vidas, cavaleiro. – Interrompeu o jovem. – Só precisamos que você oculte a nossa presença...

- Mas por quê?

- Saberá quando for à hora.

Não teve escolha a não se deixá-los passar, ficou em alerta e foi a única testemunha do que aconteceu no templo de Aquário. Ia detê-los quando sentiu uma anomalia, mas seu mestre intervir e confiou nas palavras de Buda. Entendeu que os dois invasores iam salvar mais do que a vida de uma pessoa, mas o mundo.

-x-

No templo de Aquário, o dono do local dormia serenamente na espaçosa cama de casal. Os dois intrusos adentraram no quarto e olharam o cavaleiro. Ela se ajoelhou na cama e viu o rosto calmo embalado pelo sono.

- Tem certeza que é hoje? – Ela o questionou.

- Olhe. – Apontou para o cômodo. – Mesmo que nós dois quiséssemos acordá-lo ele nunca iria despertar.

No local havia um frasco de remédio para dormir. Ela afastou uns fios teimosos do rosto dele que dormia nu coberto das nádegas para baixo.

- Esse remédio o matou? – Ela queria saber o que levaria a morte do cavaleiro e a loucura do amante.

- Não. – O jovem parecia analisar o tempo. – Outros fatores o levaram a morte.

- E quais seriam?

- Eu não vou dá uma de médico.

- Chato!

Passaram a noite no quarto do cavaleiro que não fazia nada de estranho até uma puxada de ar em um determinado momento com mais força. Os dois se olharam e depois o cavaleiro que tentava respirar. Ela ia ajudá-lo, mas ele a deteve, ambos tinha uma missão e deveriam seguir o plano traçado. E o destino do aquariano era único, mesmo que ambos desejassem ajudá-lo a morte o levaria. Sentiram a morte se aproxima.

- Agora? - Ela perguntou.

- Não. – Esperam mais um pouco. – Quando sentirmos só o cosmo ai sim...

- É sofrimento demais. – Ajoelhou-se a jovem perto do cavaleiro e derramou lágrimas. – Faço logo?

- Só mais um pouco. – Kamus parou de respirar. – Agora!

O templo de Aquário se iluminou e depois tudo ficou escuro, foi tão rápido que nem mesmo as pessoas mais observadoras notaram. Ele sorriu com o sucesso da sua missão, ela estava de boca aberta, não acreditando no que seus olhos viam e no que fez pela primeira vez, algo que nunca achou que iria fazer com perfeição já que dominava uma técnica totalmente diferente.

- Agora é com ele. – Falou o jovem.

Olhou a figura que dormia tranquilamente na cama. O jovem se ajoelhou na beira da cama e tocou o rosto da pessoa adormecida.

- Escute-me. – Viu o corpo se remexer. – Estamos lhe tanto uma chance de mudar o destino de todos. Talvez você não se lembre das minhas palavras, mas na sua cabeça ficara guarda essa conversa. – Deu uma passa. – Fiz isso não só por mim, mas por todos, tanto os humanos quando os Deuses. Você tem um poder maior sobre ele e deve mate-lo longe do mal. Será uma tarefa difícil, mas terá aliados. E infelizmente nada ira ocorrer como previsto.

Ele olhou a mulher que sentou no outro lado alisando o cabelo da pessoa adormecida.

- Vamos lhe dar alguns dons que sei que usara com sabedoria e... – Ela tentou controlar a voz e a emoção. – Você um dia me perdoara pelo que fiz... Eu sei... Mas... Peço perdão de antemão pelo que irei fazer agora.

Beijou a testa e se levantou. A jovem falou algumas palavras no ouvido da pessoa adormecida e um brilho rodeou o corpo da pessoa. Os dois olharam o que fizeram e confirmaram que ali, naquela cama, havia vida. E depois sumiram do mesmo modo que apareceram na frente do templo de Áries. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-x-

Saori estava no Japão, havia viajado para o país onde foi criada para resolver uns assuntos familiares quando sentiu que algo estava errado. Um pouco daquela sensação de mãe quando algo acontece com os filhos. Sabia que até o presente momento nenhum Deus tinha uma plano maluco, mas teve uns sonhos com uma mulher ruiva que aparecia no Santuário mudando a vida de todos; o sonho a tinha deixado em alerta.

Sentindo que não ia adiantar nada ficar parada, pediu com urgência que o jato da família fosse preparada, ia voltar a Grécia para saber quem era essa ruiva que aparecia em seus sonhos e se fosse uma Deusa achando que ia impedir seus cavaleiros de viver como pessoas normais Atena ia brigar feio com essazinha.

-x-

Miro ficou surpreso com a decisão repentina de Sorento e não só eles como os outros cavaleiros e até o espectro quando os enfiou em um avião para um país qualquer e de lá eles poderiam pegar um avião fretado e seguir para suas respectivas nações de origem. O ruivo fitou o ariano que deu os ombros e fez como ordenado.

Sempre de olho, Afrodite achou estranhou a amizade do escorpiano com o espetro, mas quem era ele para ficar de olho na vida dos outros. Já não bastava o geminiano mais novo que ficava vinte e quatro horas de olhos no francês a pedido do ex-amante.

Claro que todos sabiam que quando Miro saia em missão, Kanon olhava todas as ações do aquariano. Se o próprio não sabia era porque ou é burro ou o treinamento na Sibéria congelou o juízo de Kamus.

Dite voltou se para Mu que tinha percebido a mesma coisa, mas deixou já que para ele ambos, cavaleiro e espectros, eram serviçais de seus respectivos Deuses, mas claro que eles, os cavaleiros, tinham escolha. Os espectros não tinham muita escolha já que eram manipulados pela estrela maligna.

Miro também tinha percebido sua súbita mudança de comportamento, talvez o sonho que voltou com mais intensidade. Já que teve o mesmo sonho com seu ex-pupilo antes de Kamus morrer da primeira vez. Queria expor esse fato a alguém e o espectro parecia uma boa escolha.

Valentine também notou os olhares, mas disfarçou que eles os observavam, deu ao cavaleiro um cartão contendo vários números de telefone, o seu e o do seu companheiro.

- Qualquer coisa que precisar – Falou o espectro. – é só ligar.

- Agradecido. – Sorriu meio sem jeito o cavaleiro.

- Caso precise de uma casa para... – Aproximou se mais do cavaleiro. – Uma segunda lua de mel pode ligar que temos uma casinha que quase não usamos numa ilha.

- Certo. – Ficou ainda mais sem jeito o escorpiano. – E caso precise de algo estarei disposta a ajudar.

- Acho que ganhei um amigo. E desejo toda sorte do mundo para você e seu aquariano, não se esqueça que você deve ir com cuidado e não tente pressioná-lo.

Miro escutou com cuidado todas as recomendações do ruivo e até que ele não era uma má pessoa mesmo sendo um espectro. Contou lhe sobre o sonho e ouviu que cautela é tudo na vida e talvez o sonho fosse uma premonição de algo de bom ou ruim.

Mas o escorpiano não ia ficar tranquilo enquanto não visse Kamus e lhe desse muito amor. E, nesse momento, vieram as lembranças felizes quando pediu meio sem jeito em namoro Kamus que o olhou mais branco que o papel, como se ele pudesse ficar mais claro que já é.

A primeira vez foi meio atrapalhada de Miro que tentou fazer o melhor só que não foi tão romântica e acabou parando no hospital por bater a cabeça do aquariano na quina da mesa abrindo um corte não tão profundo. Na segunda vez Kamus tomou a iniciativa e foi nesse momento que percebeu que o amor deles não importava quem era o ativo ou passivo. O importante era os momentos juntos, as emoções que dividiam, as pequenas coisas que faziam como ir um ao templo do outro almoçar, tomar café da manhã ou jantar.

Após deixarem o espectro na conexão dele, o escorpiano relaxou e dormiu...

**Sonho**

_Um mês depois de firmarem o namoro, Miro foi ao escritório onde trabalhava o aquariano. Estava sem jeito de ir almoçar com o amado e nem sabia como agir em público, sabia que as pessoas são preconceituosas por inúmeros motivos, mas relevou por um tempo, contudo a vida fora do santuário é diferente. E não precisa ir muito longe, era só ler um jornal ou ver o noticiário que pensava como ia ser sair em público. _

_Kamus o fitou sentando no sofá o esperando e sorriu quando o escorpiano se levantou, mas parou na sua frente sem jeito. O aquariano não se importava com que os outros falariam sobre si, a prova de tudo isso foi quando pegou na Sibéria sem querer Hyoga e Issak se beijando, descobrindo as belezas do mundo. O amor não ver barreiras._

_Miro se assustou ao ver seu amado o abraçar e beijar levemente a sua boca, o escorpiano olhou os lados com medo, mas foi o olhar frio do aquariano que o deixou receoso. Mas o francês relaxou o olhar quando se lembrou da insegurança do amado com relação a sair em público e ser expor._

_A noite foi belíssima naquele dia e depois de se amarem com quase todas as noites, pois tinha dias que o aquariano chegava a casa e ia dormir direto por causa de cansaço, aquela conversar ficou na mente do escorpiano..._

_- Mi. – Kamus falou enquanto alisava os cabelos do amado. – Você ficou com medo da reação das pessoas quando peguei sua mão no restaurante, não foi? _

_- Sinceramente?_

_- Sim. – Queria entender o amado._

_- Tive medo. – Fechou os olhos e abraçou mais o aquariano. – Tive medo que algo de ruim acontecesse que as pessoas nos olhassem como monstros; e que você não quisesse sair comigo._

_- Mi!_

_- Não me diga que estou dando uma de mulherzinha, mas você lembra-se daquele documentário que vimos a alguns dias._

_- Sim._

_- Tem culturas que não aceita tão bem a homossexualidade e acabam..._

_- Miro! – O escorpiano o fitou. – Estamos no século vinte e um e caso alguém tente nos separar eu iria até o inferno buscar você. Faço qualquer coisa por você e para ficar pertinho de você. – Continuou o discurso. – Nenhum Deus ou Deusa vai nos separar agora que eu sei que sou correspondido._

_- Ka!_

_- Hum?_

_- O que você faria por mim?_

_- Bem... – Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu amado encostar-se a seu corpo novamente. – Recorda quando Saga foi dominado pelo lado do mal dele e tentou dominar o mundo?_

_- Sim._

_- Eu iria tentar ajudá-lo._

_- Sério?_

_- Lógico. – Abriu os olhos e fitou o escorpiano. – Eu ia tentar de tudo._

_- Kamus. – O aquariano não gostou de ser chamado pelo nome. – Se caso eu fizesse algo com você ou você morrer..._

_- Mi. – Falou docemente. – Nada vai acontecer comigo, sou jovem e saudável e mesmo que algo acontecesse, eu irei voltar e ajudá-lo mesmo que isso custe a minha vida. Porque eu te amo e nada nem ninguém vai nós separar. _

_- Ka!_

_- Hum?_

_- Eu nunca te esqueci. – Referi a se quando o aquariano morreu nas doze casas. _

_- Eu sempre te amei. – Referi a se quando viu pela primeira vez o grego falante que não saia do seu pé._

_Ambos falavam sobre antes da guerra santa e naquele dia fizeram um pacto que haja o que houver um não esqueceria o outro e sempre se amariam. _

**Fim do sonho**

Talvez fosse o destino ou talvez a vida deles, tivesse tomado um rumo que ambos não esperariam. Mas ninguém ia imaginar que um descuido e Kamus iria ter um fim precoce ou Miro iria enlouquecer e tentar trazer o amado de volta. Mas o que os dois Deuses fizeram foi para mudar o destino sombrio de todos no mundo. Agora era com eles e as cartas estão na mesa. Todos dependiam do novo Kamus para mudar o destino que nem os Deuses queriam.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Sim eu surte na hora que escrevi esse capítulo, mas foi sem querer querendo. Os fatos malucos ou qualquer duvida pergunte por que até eu me complico. Beijos e peço perdão de antemão por qualquer coisa estou meio que acabada. Só esclarecendo desde o capítulo anterior tudo é novo, ou seja, não tem no outro site então o bicho pega.

Até...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Aviso: Fic sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fic. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: Gostaria de agradecer a Fagner. Sem ele metade dessa fic não sairia do papel. **

**Resumo: Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos? **

**Beta: Sem beta**

******Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

**Antes de tudo perdão pela demora.**

**Atenção: Eu coloquei palavreados nesse capítulo. Talvez até o nosso amado Miro esteja meio maluco, mas vai fazer parte da trama. E eu matei Kamus, mas não me matem senão como vão saber se ele vai voltar ou não. Sem contar que a partir de agora que participação de todos nos capítulos e "qual final lhe agrada mais?", vocês entenderam esse meus questionamentos mais adiante. Então boa leitura =D**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

Não era brincadeira os que eles fizeram, mas sabiam que seus atos iam ter consequências fortes demais para todos, contudo a humanidade não poderia sofrer o que estava por vim. Aquela cena estava o aterrorizando desde daquela noite, mas agora estava tudo resolvido, ou melhor, foi tudo resolvido no templo de aquário, ele resolveu dormir, contudo sonhos, visões e entre outras imagens vieram como um soco de uma só vez...

**Sonho**

_Abriu os olhos e o viu caminhando na sua direção, a armadura não era dourada, mas negra como a noite com detalhes negros e vermelhos nem parecia que um dia foi uma armadura dourada. Percebeu que ele puxava pelos cabelos um cavaleiro e pelo jeito era o cavaleiro de peixes. _

_O pisciano tentava não chorar, mas era em vão porque seu cosmo é tão insignificante perto do ex-cavaleiro de escorpião que nem mesmo tentava levanta o seu cosmo. Outro cavaleiro viu a cena e correr para a única pessoa que tinha poder de deter um furioso Miro de matar Afrodite. _

_Máscara da morte chegou ao quarto que Kanon estava a cuidar do seu irmão, Saga permanecia em estado vegetativo e a situação do mais velho deixava o ex-marina mais e mais abatido a cada dia. O canceriano o informou dos fatos e o ex-marina foi socorrer o amigo de arma. Kanon tinha medo de Miro, mas o controlava ou como dizia: fazia a cabeça do jovem grego que desde a morte de Kamus, o gêmeo mais novo fazia o impossível e inimaginável. _

_Miro tornou se o próprio mal e construiu um Santuário para si de onde dominava a Terra ao seu breu prazer. Todos os Deuses tentaram e até Zeus achou que podia controlar a fera que nem mesmo o Deus que arquitetou todo o plano conseguiu tal ato e acabaram, todos, sucumbindo nas mãos de um perigoso escorpiano. Todos os Deuses morrem ou quase... _

_Kanon entrou no quarto onde estava o escorpiano e o pisciano, viu um Afrodite com medo, seminu e implorando para não ser morto. O canceriano escondido fitava da porta a cena porque sabia que no momento que o marina se jogasse nos braços de Miro tinha que tirar Dite do local e cuidar dele. _

_E assim se fez, os dois, Kanon e Miro, se amaram, o geminiano mais novo aguentou calado toda a tortura do ex-amante por um longo tempo até vê-lo saciado. Contudo o alivio do marina foi por pouco tempo até ver o cavaleiro se levantar, se vestir e sair do local. Já Kanon não poderia impedi-lo porque estava sem condições físicas, esperaria que ele não ataque se seu amado irmão._

_O Deus seguiu Miro e o viu entrar em outra sala onde estava Aldebaran cuidado de Shaka, o virginiano estava vivo, mas sem condições de se voltar contra o grego. O loiro pediu que os deixasse a sós e mesmo receoso o brasileiro saiu da sala, mas ficou na porta para escutar ou socorrer o amigo virginiano._

_- O que o Senhor deseja de mim? – Falou Shaka._

_- Você sabe muito bem, reencarnação de Buda. – Miro esta com ódio tanto no cosmo quanto na voz. – Eu quero o Kamus, aqui ao meu lado e você, seu ser insignificante, sabe muito bem onde ele estar. Só não quer me dizer onde, porque sabe que assim que eu o trazer de volta a vida, eu mato todos vocês. OUVIU BEM. – Levantou a voz o escorpiano. - EU MATO TODOS VOCÊS._

_- O Senhor ouviu da própria boca de Hades antes de morrer pelas suas mãos que Kamus não estava no inferno e que a alma dele não..._

_O virginiano não acabou a frase porque o escorpiano deu um soco na boca dele. Shaka limpou o sangue e virou a cabeça na direção do grego. Miro viu que a faixa que o loiro usava nos olhos foi trocada pelo brasileiro e sabia que arrancar os olhos do indiano não ia fazê-lo menos Senhor de si. Tinha que dar uma lição maior e mais cruel._

_- Então aonde ele esta? – Segurou o queixo do loiro enfiando suas unhas afiadas na pele pálida dele. – Dei-me uma reposta boa senão em vez dos seus braços serem arrancados, irei atacar aquele vilarejo. _

_Shaka vibrou levemente o seu cosmo e o escorpiano percebeu que havia conseguido algo ao seu favor. Já o loiro estava receoso por causa de Mu que..._

_- Sei que Mu esta naquele local. E que cuida dos feridos que tentaram invadir meu pequeno pedaço do Paraíso. – Soltou o queixo do virginiano. – Recorda o que fiz com Shion e com a Shina, teve os bronzeados e..._

_- Perto. – O loiro interrompeu o grego. _

_- Como?- Miro não entendeu o que o outro queria dizer._

_- Kamus pode estar por perto e vou procurá-lo para o Senhor. - Esclareceu o que queria dizer e teria tempo para pensar em algo enquanto tentava, inutilmente, procurar pelo francês mesmo sabendo que era impossível._

_- Bom menino!_

_Miro bagunçou os cabelos do virginiano e saiu. O Deus ia sair, mas a porta foi fechada e voltou se para o cavaleiro de virgem que parecia que o via. _

_- Sabe o que deve fazer e cuidado com os caminhos, mas sei que vocês vão conseguir. Boa sorte! _

_Após as palavras do virginiano, a porta foi aberta e dela entrou o brasileiro com uma bandeja com comida. Já o Deus foi atrás de Miro e o viu entrar em um quarto diferente de tudo naquele lugar, parecia o quarto de Kamus._

_- Ka! – Viu o se ajoelhar na frente da cama. – Eu vou encontrá-lo mesmo que eu tenha que destruir o mundo. E você..._

**Fim do sonho**

Acordou assustado aos ver os olhos de Miro sobre si, mas não era o cavaleiro, mas sim o ser maligno que estava dentro de Saga a alguns anos atrás. O que houve com o cavaleiro e com os outros? Resolveu ter uma conversar com ela, sua ajudante, vestiu a primeira roupa que viu e foi ao palácio dela.

Dessa vez, nem o lobo e nem o leão interceptaram a sua passagem, mas parecia que ela já o esperava ou sabia de algo. A jovem o fitou furioso por algo, mas esperava explicações que não tardou a chegar ao seu ouvido.

- Acho que fizemos errado... – Tentou falar, mas a mulher se levantou da cadeira e quase avança sobre ele.

- Como assim fizemos errado, Proteu? – Falou a jovem exaltada.

- Calma eu explico.

- Explica nada seu Deus que prever nada além de besteira.

- Escute-me...

- Eu não quero escutar nada. – Falou a jovem sem chance do jovem seguir adiante com a conversa. - Como eu imaginaria que você ia vir até esse lugar no meio do nada para tentar mudar o mundo e eu acabei de transformar um cavaleiro em...

- CALA A BOCA CIRCE! – Gritou o Deus que tem o dom da premonição.

- Olha aqui seu...

- Circe, fizemos o certo com o cavaleiro, mas tem algo a mais...

- Como assim? – A feiticeira não estava entendendo mais nada. Afinal havia feito o certo ou o errado?

- Parece que temos que estar de olho e interferir assim que for possível para que ele não volte.

- Hã? - Sentou se em uma das cadeiras acochadas.

- Aconteceu algo que fez com que o cavaleiro ficasse daquele jeito e vou tentar falar com Cronos...

- Cronos? – Circe estava confusa não ia só ser eles nessa missão maluca?, pensou. – O que o Deus do tempo vai fazer nesse seu plano?

- Como falei antes de você me interromper. Eu vou falar com Cronos e ver o que houve antes do cavaleiro se transformar no Senhor do mundo. – A feiticeira nada falou. – Já você tem que vigiá-los de perto e qualquer alteração me conte.

- Teve uma visão de novo?

- Não.

- Então...?

- Revi o futuro com mais clareza e recebi um aviso do único Deus que sobreviveu.

- E quem foi? – Ela não queria saber, mas era necessário ou não...?, pensou confusa.

- Shaka.

- Vou mandar o meu melhor espião.

- Agradeço e qualquer coisa...

- Comunicarei. – Falou a feiticeira que viu o Deus sair do seu palácio o mais rápido possível.

Circe caminhou a um cômodo onde havia uma jovem cercada por animais. Sem alternativa a feiticeira encantou a jovem e lhe incumbiu de uma missão que não só daria a liberdade a ela como ao seu amado transformado em leão há anos.

- E que tudo de certo. – Falou ao ver a sua espiã saindo do palácio.

-x-

**Grécia – Atenas**

Miro deixou Afrodite e Mu na primeira casa zodiacal e seguiu até o templo do amado, passou pelo templo de virgem onde viu Shaka falando sobre algo no telefone com relação ao cancelamento da viagem que iria fazer. O cavaleiro de escorpião relevou e seguiu subindo as escadarias com uma leve dor no peito.

Não compreendia porque não havia ninguém nos outros templos e nem porque algo no seu interior lhe dizia para não adentrar no tempo do aquariano. Parou e olhou para o símbolo de aquariano e veio a imagem da morte de Kamus, mas tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, porém a imagem sempre retornava com mais força.

Entrou mais no templo e sentiu que não havia cosmo, talvez o aquariano não estivesse na sua casa. Seguiu para os aposentos e entrou em silêncio querendo fazer uma surpresa, mas foi surpreendido pelo que viu...

-x-

**Templo de Áries. **

Mu ouviu passos além de vozes e foi ver o que estava acontecendo naquela manhã, ficou surpreso ao ver Shura, Saga, Kanon e Máscara da morte chegando juntos de uma noitada ou quase todos. Máscara da morte ria baixinho de algo, levemente alterado pela bebida e o ariano fitou o local, viu Dite dormindo no seu sofá todo encolhido. O pisciano não dormiu bem nos últimos dias tinha constante pesadelo que o acordava no meio da noite.

O ariano escutou um dos relatos de Afrodite e sabia que o medo que o lado mal ou o ser que manipulou Saga voltasse e dominasse o Santuário e o mundo. Shura impediu que acordassem o sueco, mas um poderoso cosmo não só acordou Afrodite como deixou Saga assustado, parecia que ele tinha voltado.

-x-

**Templo de virgem.**

Shaka desfazia as malas quando sentiu um cosmo vibrar e depois aquele cosmo bastante conhecido o fez correr para o templo de aquário. A cena que viu o fez ficar sem ação e pegou nos seus braços a bela jovem de cabelo cor de fogo.

-x-

**Templo de aquário alguns minutos antes...**

Miro estancou na porta ao ver uma mulher ruiva deitada na cama de Kamus. Ela dormia tranquila, nua e parecia tão familiarizada com o local que dava medo. As cenas mais inimagináveis e imagináveis passavam pela cabeça do escorpiano desde uma traição a obcecação de Kamus por filhos.

O ódio tomou o cavaleiro que deu um chute na porta do quarto e gritou a plenos pulmões.

- KAMUS SEU FILHO DE UMA VADIA. – Viu a mulher levantar com um pulo e continuou. – ONDE VOCÊ SE ESCONDEU?

- Miro? – Falou a ruiva como se o conhecesse e estranhasse a reação do cavaleiro a sua frente.

- Olha moça sei que não é sua culpada por ser enganada pelo francês filho de uma puta, mas seja lá o que ele lhe prometeu...

- Miro sou eu...

- Esqueça porque ele é um homem morto. – Nem deu atenção a ruiva.

- Miro sou eu. Kamus. – Ela o escutou rindo. – Eu sou o Kamus...

- Moça ou a Senhorita esta com um problema sério de cabeça ou ainda não se tocou que é uma mulher.

Ainda surpresa com as palavras de Miro, ela tentou abraçá-lo mais foi afastada quando ia tentar de novo se aproximar viu se no espelho. Fitou a sua imagem e notou que era realmente uma... Mulher? O tal Kamus ou a mulher louca se tocou e percebeu que tinha seios e até que não era feio. Miro achou estranho as atitudes da ruiva que parecia que nunca foi um homem e agora do nada virou mulher.

Shaka chegou nesse exato momento, a cena que viu o fez ficar sem ação e pegou nos seus braços a bela jovem de cabelo cor de fogo. Viu que ela começou a sangrar, enrolou a em um dos lençóis e os outros dourados chegaram ao templo de aquário.

Saga viu a porta com um buraco no meio como se fosse chutada, depois Miro e em seguida a jovem desmaia nos braços do indiano e pensou no que havia acontecido naquele quarto. O loiro sabia que aquela mulher nos seus braços tinha um cosmo família, pequeno como um aprendiz, mas sentia que era de um dourado. Algo de grave havia acontecido entre a chegada dos invasores a noite e a chegada de Miro.

- Shura leve a ao hospital da fundação e não saia de perto dela. – Falou Shaka. – Kanon me ajuda aqui com Miro.

- Shaka. – Perguntou o geminiano mais velho. - O que houve?

- Só cuide dela, depois eu explico.

Saga achou melhor obedecer e seguiu o espanhol que descia tenebroso com a quantidade de sangue que molhava o tecido e a si.

- _O que será que Miro havia feito aquela mulher?_ - Pensou o cavaleiro de capricórnio. Não poderia imaginar que o grego atacou uma pessoa inocente do nada. E esperava que ele não tivesse feito nada a ruiva.

Kanon levou Miro para o templo de escorpião e nada do cavaleiro lhe dirigir a palavra. Miro estava mudo e parecia que havia sofrido um choque forte por algo que viu. Shaka dispensou os outros que queriam saber o que houve.

Máscara da morte voltou ao seu templo assim como Afrodite que queria esquecer que sentiu aquele cosmo. Mu fitou o indiano que pedia para esperar um pouco que ia lhe contar o que houve, mas um cosmo se fez presente.

Atena havia chegado ao Santuário e queria resposta porque viu Saga e Shura com uma mulher nos braços ensanguentada, depois viu Miro como um zumbi sendo levado por Kanon. O que aconteceu enquanto estava fora?

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Bem chegamos ao final e sei que o capítulo foi curto, mas não ia prolongar mais porque a diversão começa nos próximos capítulos onde vão descobrir porque Miro teme crianças, porque Kamus quer filhos, quem é mesmo a ruiva (como se você não soubessem quem é ela), quem são os Deuses nessa história e muito mais.

**Atenção:** Estou entrando de férias porque estou com um pouco de tendinite por conta dos trabalhos da faculdade, sem contar com a semana de prova. Vou cuidar da minha saúde e não sei quando volto. Estarei atualizando algumas fics e descansando. Agradeço pela compreensão e até a volta.

=D

**Informações sobre a fic:** Bem depois que revi a ficha de Circe descobri que ela não é uma Deusa, mas a fic é minha então ela será Deusa por uma fic. (Sorrindo). Usei algumas coisas da mitologia e fiz modificações de outras, mas o que vale é a diversão e matar Kamus (rindo). Segue algumas informações e até...

**Proteu****:** Aparece na mitologia grega como filho dos titãs Tétis e Oceanus (que outrora reinava sobre o mar, porém perdeu seu posto para Poseidon (Netuno).

Tinha o dom da premonição e assim atraía o interesse de muitos que queriam saber as artimanhas do poderoso destino. Porém, ele não gosta de contar os acontecimentos vindouros; então, quando algum humano se aproxima, ele foge ou assume aparências monstruosas e assustadoras. Porém, se o homem for corajoso o bastante para passar por isso, ele lhe conta a verdade. Um desses homens foi Menelau, rei de Esparta, que queria saber se seria possível voltar a ela após a guerra de Tróia.

**Circe:** Hécate se casou com Eetes, e eles tiveram Circe, Medeia e Egialeu. Circe também se dedicou ao estudo das drogas e raízes, e além das que aprendeu com sua mãe, também descobriu muitas outras drogas, de modo que ninguém a superava no uso de drogas.

Era capaz de criar filtros e venenos que transformavam homens em animais. Por esse motivo morava num palácio encantado, cercado por lobos e leões (seres humanos enfeitiçados). Crê-se que essa ilha se encontra no que é hoje o monte Circeu. Existe, igualmente, a versão de que é filha de Hélios com a oceânide Perseis. Perseis também pode significar Hécate, filha de Perses ("destruição").

Circe se casou com o rei dos sármatas (também conhecidos como citas), e após matá-lo envenenado, sucedeu-o no trono, cometendo vários atos cruéis e violentos contra seus súditos. Por isto, ela foi deposta, e foi obrigada a exilar-se na ilha de Ea ou Eana, localizada no litoral oeste da Itália. O nome da ilha "Ea" ou "Eana" é traduzido como "prantear" e dela emanava uma luz tênue e fúnebre. Essa luz identificava Circe como a "deusa da Morte horrenda e de terror". Era também associada aos voos mortais dos falcões, pois, assim como estes, ela rodeava suas vítimas para depois enfeitiçá-las.

O grito do falcão é "circ-circ" e é considerado a canção mágica de Circe, que controla tanto a criação quanto a dissolução. Sua identificação com os pássaros é importante, pois eles têm a capacidade de viajar livremente entre os reinos do céu e da terra, possuidores dos segredos mais ocultos, mensageiros angélicos e portadores do espírito e da alma.

**Fonte:** Wikipédia.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fic. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: Gostaria de agradecer a Fagner. Sem ele metade dessa fic não sairia do papel. **

**Resumo: Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos? **

**Beta: Sem beta**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

**Bom amigos, peço enormes desculpas pela demora, pois estive doente e sinceramente gripe para quem tem rinite é algo terrível. Sofri e ainda estou a sofrer com as dores fortes de cabeça e esses espirros. Para quem notou, eu postei uma fic com mais freqüência, pois ela esta quase pronta só era necessário revisar. Chega de falatório e vamos ao capítulo. Espero não tê-los deixados malucos com o que escrevi. Boa leitura! **

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

Shura chegou ao hospital da fundação e nem precisou chamar os enfermeiro, pois o sangue manchado no lençol alertou a todos, rapidamente a ruiva foi levada para ser examinada.

O lençol antes branco estava vermelho vivo. O geminiano foi chamado pelo médico que pensou que se tratava de uma amazona, mas ao receber a informação que se tratava de uma pessoa, aparentemente, comum deixou o profissional da saúde alarmado.

Enquanto a ruiva, sem nome, era atendida, os dois cavaleiros estavam esperando em uma sala reservada. E só agora Saga percebeu o sangue nas vestes do capricorniano.

- Shura. – Chamou pelo espanhol.

- Sim. – Shura o fitou.

- Não acha melhor ir se trocar.

- Por quê?

- Suas roupas.

O espanhol olhou as suas roupas e viu a enorme mancha de sangue, mas ele nem ligou, sua mente trabalhava no que havia ocorrido a pouco entre a cena no tempo de aquário e o hospital. Saga esperou que o capricorniano fosse para o seu templo se trocar, contudo o que ouviu do espanhol o deixou preocupado.

- Se Miro tentou algo com aquela mulher eu o mato. – O grego abriu a boca para falar só que o espanhol foi mais rápido. – Seja lá o qual foi o problema que ele teve com mulheres não é certo descontar em inocentes.

- Acha que ele a feriu?

- Saga. – Shura o olhou como se o óbvio estivesse na cara de qualquer um. - Você viu a porta, o sangue e a cara dele de quem fez algo de grave com a ruiva.

- Vi.

- As provas o tornam culpado.

Tinha certa lógica no que Shura falou, mas o estado de Miro era suspeito e ainda por cima...

- E o Kamus? – Questionou o grego. – Eu não o vi hoje.

- Será que Kamus fez algo? Por isso Miro agiu daquele modo com a ruiva?

Ficaram em silêncio por algumas horas imersos em seus próprios pensamentos até ver o médico se aproximar um pouco preocupado. Os cavaleiros se levantaram e esperaram por notícias ruins.

- Ela esta no quarto. – Falou o médico. – E pelo que a examinamos esta tudo bem.

- Bem? – Ficou surpreso o capricorniano.

- Como se ela estava sangrando como se tivesse sido ferida gravemente? – A pergunta de Saga é coerente com a situação da ruiva.

- Íamos verificar os órgãos internos quando uma das enfermeiras cogitou ser... – O médico ficou sem palavras e coçou a nuca. – Menstruação.

- Com aquela quantidade de sangue? – O grego não entendeu nada não era perito na anatomia feminina e nem sabia nada de menstruação, mas pela quantidade de sangue nunca ia pensar daquela maneira.

- Fizemos alguns exames, principalmente, raio X e pelos que vimos parece que ela esta mesmo se desenvolvendo nesse exato momento.

- Explique melhor, Doutor.

- Saga, pelo que vimos a mulher que vocês trouxeram esta desenvolvendo todos os órgãos de uma vez. – Até para ele, um profissional com anos de experiência, era difícil explica o fato aos cavaleiros ou até ele compreender a situação. - Como se ela fosse do nada outra forma viva e agora é uma mulher. Vimos alguns órgãos com o útero aparecer do nada no ultrasson e achamos por bem esperar até que todo o organismo dela se normalize. O sangramento talvez seja menstruação de vários meses acumulada.

- Então ela não foi atacada? – Perguntou o espanhol.

- Não. – Até o momento o médico não viu nada igual. - Nesse momento ela esta passando por uma espécie de transformação e vamos acompanhar de perto. A propósito qual é o nome da jovem?

- Karine. – Falou uma voz feminina.

Os três se voltaram a voz, viram Shaka e Saori com uma expressão tranquila até demais para quem viu uma jovem sangrando, principalmente o indiano. Enquanto a reencarnação da Deusa falava com o médico e assinava os documentos além de ser informada das últimas notícias. O loiro tentou explicar a situação com calma, mas a reações foram as mais diversas.

- Como assim a ruiva é o Kamus? – O grego custava acreditar que realmente o aquariano era aquela mulher que trouxeram.

- Quem fez isso? – Shura ia partir o infeliz que fez tamanha maldade com o seu amigo que agora estava vivendo feliz com a pessoa que amava. – Quem foi Shaka?

- Solte o Shura.

Saga tentou separar um furioso espanhol, leal aos amigos, do indiano, mas Shura ainda prensava o virginiano na parede quase o fazendo passar por ela sem uso de telecinese. O capricorniano queria informações e parecia que o homem a sua frente sabia demais, não só ele como a Deusa.

- Vai me dizer ou eu...

- Eu não sei, Shura. Realmente eu não sei quem foi. – Falou por fim o indiano. – Você acha que se eu soubesse não ia ajudar o nosso amigo. – Shura o soltou. – Seja quem for que fez isso com Kamus queria algo e o conseguiu.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o grego.

- Saga você não sentiu aquele cosmo?

O geminiano forçou a mente e recordou que sentiu um cosmo conhecido antes de tudo ocorrer. Foi quando a pior imagem de sua vida veio a sua mente na época que era um homem sem escrúpulo que tentou contra a Deusa e também matou o seu melhor amigo sem contar as outras atrocidades que fez em nome daquele ser maligno.

- Você acha que o tal intitulado Ares voltou e fez isso com Miro? – Questionou o espanhol.

- Não. – Respondeu o indiano. – A pessoa que fez isso, se for uma pessoa mesmo, queria talvez nos alertar de algo no Santuário e pelo visto conseguiu. Ares não fez nada, mas pelo visto ele esta presente no Santuário de algum modo e devemos ficar em alerta. – O loiro se voltou para o grego para ver a reação dele e se surpreendeu. - Saga?

O virginiano amparou o mais velho que ficou branco, repentinamente, Shura ajudou o sentando Saga em uma cadeira e ambos ficaram preocupados com o amigo. A mente de Saga trabalhava como ele poderia ter voltado pelo que se lembrava antes de voltar, Atena junto com Hades selaram o cosmo maligno. Como ele poderia ter voltado? Saga o carregava consigo, o selo que o havia prendido Ares em seu próprio corpo. Como ele poderia estar rondando o Santuário?

-x-

Saori entrou no quarto aonde repousava a agora Karine que estava sedada. A jovem Deusa tinha que tirar o chapéu para quem transformou o aquariano porque fez um excelente trabalho. Mas qual seriam os motivos que levaram a fazer tal ato? E o cosmo que sentiu pouco antes de passar por escorpião.

Antes de reviver os cavaleiros e os outros mortos em combate, os Deuses fizeram um acordo de não entrarem em guerra, caso isso ocorresse haveria duras penas. Mas segundo o virginiano, antes desse fato ocorrer, o aquariano recebeu a vida de dois jovens que pelo que entendeu vieram ajudar. Mas ajudar em que? E porque o cavaleiro de aquário?

Atena tinha que saber quem fez isso; e qual será o perigo que eles iram enfrentar. Sentou ao lado da jovem que ressoava tranquilamente sem perceber que a partir do momento que acordasse muita coisa irá mudar.

- Kamus, seja forte.

-x-

**No templo de escorpião. **

Após a visita de Atena, Kanon preparava algo para o escorpiano comer. Vê-lo inerte sentado no sofá da sala de estar era tenebroso porque fazia horas que Miro nem piscava quando mais se mexia. Miro parecia um zumbi fitando um ponto qualquer, mas o que ninguém sabia era que a mente do cavaleiro trabalhava, ou melhor, era bombardeada de informações.

Mesmo não querendo pensar naquelas hipóteses, a mente do dourado aparentava esta dominada por uma força misteriosa que o fazia ver o que não desejava ver. Cena que poderia deixar qualquer um louco. Uns dessas imagens eram...

**Lembranças de Miro.**

_Miro estava feliz com o treinamento do seu pupilo na pequena ilha, o menino tinha potencial e a cada final do dia via que David se desenvolvia mais e mais. O cavaleiro de ouro sempre o alertava para tomar cuidado com o ninho de escorpiano. _

_Havia na ilha, um local onde habitava vários escorpiões de vários tamanhos e espécies, como eles pararam naquele lugar, ninguém sabia, mas eram venenosos. E somente um cavaleiro bem treinado poderia suportar o veneno daqueles escorpiões. _

_David não se atrevia a ir naquele local, pois ainda não tinha controle do cosmo o suficiente para receber as picadas e se tornar um cavaleiro que controlasse o fluxo de veneno no seu corpo. Miro, pelo contrario, conhecia o local e às vezes ia reviver onde conseguiu o veneno mortal do escorpiano que corre em suas veias e usa em prol da humanidade. _

_Foi um dia longo, teve que dormir ali, no meio dos animais, e recebendo sem interrupção várias picadas dolorosas. Se seu mestre não o tivesse treinado muito bem não estaria vivo. Era uma verdadeira prova de que merecia a armadura de escorpião e quem sabe, futuramente, treinasse alguém como David para proteger a humanidade. _

_Só que a imagem que viu foi o menino morto em meio aos escorpiões. Nuvens negras rondavam o local. A cena parecia um pesadelo que o cavaleiro deveria sair a qualquer momento. Há anos não se lembrava daquela imagem, mas porque logo agora. Aquele dia foi fatídico. Não queria recordar a falta de cuidado que teve com o seu pupilo. Perdê-lo o deixou sem chão e ao voltar ao Santuário foi durante criticado pelo grande mestre que falou barbarias sobre sua pessoa._

_Foi humilhado psicologicamente já que não bastava a perda de uma pessoa que construiu laços mais que afetivos, David era como um filho. Agora o grande mestre o humilhava com palavras. Dizendo o quando fora incompetente na sua missão. Miro não conseguiu superar a perda do pupilo e sentia que havia perdido mais que um amigo, mas as esperanças em si. _

_Quando um segundo golpe o fez perde a fé em si mesmo. A perda do amor da sua vida pelas mãos de um piralha que chora pela mãe. Um pupilo que não conseguiu cuidar nem mesmo do amigo que segundo Hyoga era como um irmão. Naquele momento Miro passou a odiar todos os pupilos e crianças, pois achava que elas eram as culpadas por tudo que ruim que acontecia consigo. _

_Recordou-se quando aquela infeliz falou que estava grávida de um filho seu, mas na realidade queria dinheiro. Como não tinha dinheiro a mulher sumiu levando seu filho, anos depois descobriu que nem era o pai do menino. A mulher que fazia juras de que o amava nas realmente estava atrás do golpe do baú. Miro viu seus sonhos serem destruídos por pessoas sem escrúpulos e fez uma promessa assim quando pediu oficialmente Kamus em namoro._

_Nunca teria filhos e jamais queria uma mulher na sua vida. Ou seja, sua vida se resumiria a Kamus e caso ele não estivesse consigo preferiria morrer. _

**Fim das lembranças de Miro.**

Voltou a realidade e com mais ódio ainda, viu seu ex-amante na cozinha e em silêncio saiu do templo e do Santuário, sem ser notado, afinal era um cavaleiro de ouro muito bem treinado. Foi ao hospital para ver com os seus olhos que não era verdade. Viu a dormindo profundamente e retirou com cuidado o lençol que a cobria.

Não foi difícil entrar no local e nem saber onde a ruiva estava. Teve a certeza que o sinal de nascença era mesmo do Kamus e sumiu pelo mundo, pois aquela mulher que se dizia Kamus era mesmo o seu Kamus. Ia matar o infeliz que fez isso com o seu amor.

-x-

**Uma semana depois...**

Culpado. Shaka ia quase todos os dias ao hospital para ver o amigo, sentia que deveria ter impedido os intrusos e por sua culpa Miro havia sumido a dias do Santuário. Ao entrar no quarto o loiro teve uma surpresa, ou melhor, duas, a primeira: as habituais flores ao lado da cama do aquariano e a segunda: Kamus estava acordado olhando a si num espelho.

- Kamus.

O aquariano se virou para o indiano e nem mesmo ele poderia ficar sem perceber a beleza de Kamus como mulher. Nem Afrodite, a Deusa, se fosse humana seria tão bela quando o cavaleiro de aquário. Kamus ficou incomodado com o olhar do amigo e suspirou, pois desde que acordou todo o olhava daquela maneira.

- Shaka. – A voz suave o fez desperta do devaneio. – Já olhou o suficiente.

- Desculpa é que...

- Você viu o Miro? – Mudou de assunto rápido o cavaleiro de aquário, não queria escutar desculpas sobre sua mudança de corpo ou de sexo.

- Não, Kamus.

- Eu temia isso.

- Mas foi ele que lhe mandou as flores? – O indiano também não queria ter que explicar nada, resolveu pergunta sobre outro tema.

- Não. – Falou mostrando o cartão. – Foi outra pessoa.

O virginiano pegou o cartão das mãos do ruivo e levantou uma sobrancelha. Kamus ajeitou se na cama e esperou por alguma reposta do outro, mas nada.

- Shaka?

- Desculpa de novo Kamus. – Tentou concertar o erro e as distrações. – Eu não acredito que ele mandou essas flores.

- Engraçado que é nesses momentos que vemos quem são os nossos amigos.

- Esta dizendo isso porque não sou seu amigo?

- Não. – Kamus achava que a pessoa que mais dizia que o amava estaria por perto quando acordasse e ainda por cima não se lembrava do que houve antes de dormir. - Falou de outra pessoa. – Nem sabia como foi parar no hospital.

O indiano pegou a mão da ruiva que o fitou, Kamus deixou umas lágrimas cair porque ele, justamente, Miro não veio vê-lo. Perguntou a Saori que o viu acordar pelo escorpiano, mas nenhuma informação. Todos estavam omitindo o fato de que ninguém sabia onde estava o cavaleiro de escorpião. A porta se abriu e um sorridente espanhol entrou com mais flores.

- Olá!

Cumprimentou o indiano e depois colocou o vaso com flores em um canto e se aproximou da ruiva. Kamus estranhou a subida aproximação do amigo e piorou ao sentir abraçá-lo carinhosamente. Até o loiro não entendeu nada e se afastou um pouco afinal nem entendeu o motivo de Shura dar flores ao aquariano.

- Como você se sente, Ka? – Perguntou após o abraço o capricorniano.

- Acordado. – Piscou os olhos a ruiva. – E você? – Ainda bem que segou os olhos antes que o capricorniano o visse chorando.

- Também acordado. – Deu um beijo na bochecha dela que ficou o olhando estático. – Quer algo?

- Um suco seria bom. – Resolveu pedir qualquer coisa para se ver livre de mais um olhar, sem contar que estava odiando o jeito do espanhol.

- Já volto.

Quando se viram sozinho ambos se olharam querendo entender o que estava havendo com o espanhol. Shura estava feliz, em poucos dias, estava por assim dizer apaixonado pela ruiva. Seja lá o que fizeram com o seu amigo, alguma força estranha o atraia para ela. Pensou em uma espécie de proteção quando irmãos mais velhos protegem os mais novos e queria achar que fosse isso.

Às vezes a noite o cavaleiro de capricórnio revivia a mesma cena quando pegou a ruiva ferida nos braços e a levou ao hospital. Pensou em dá uma dura no escorpiano, mas infelizmente Kanon o perdeu de vista. Esperava não estar apaixonado pelo amigo. Não podia.

-x-

**No Santuário**

Saori procurava alguma informação de quem seria o culpado, ou melhor, os culpados por transformar o aquariano em uma mulher. Teria que resolver isso o mais rápido possível antes que mortes acontecessem. Imaginou que Miro foi atrás de alguns inimigos da Deusa Atena, pediu aos marinas que vigiasse de perto Julian e alguns cavaleiros ficasse de olhou em outras pessoas.

Escorpianos eram vingativos e sabia que o grego não ia medir esforços para trazer o aquariano de volta. Mesmo que tivesse que matar. Temia a consequência desse momento de fúria. A jovem Deusa estava cansada de ler aqueles livros velhos quando dois jovens entraram na sala com os cosmos as alturas.

- Queremos ver o mestre Kamus. – Falou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-x-

**Hospital**

Kamus tentava assimilar o novo nome que Saori lhe deu. Karine não era um nome feio, mas preferiria ser ele mesmo. Quando descobrisse o infeliz que fez isso a si ia congelá-lo ou fazê-lo sofrer muito, talvez as duas alternativas fossem boas. Perdeu a chance de comemorar o seu aniversário de namoro de um ano por causa de um...

- Mestre Kamus. – O francês perdeu sua linha de pensamento ao ver seu dois pupilos o olhando assustado.

- Issak? Hyoga?

- Mestre... – O marina se aproximou. – Quem fez isso com o Senhor?

- Não sabemos. – Respondeu Kamus percebendo o olhar de ódio dos seus pupilos. – Como souberam o que houve comigo?

- Fui visitar o Oga quando lembramos que era seu aniversário de namoro. – Comentou o marina. - Resolvemos ligar, uma pessoa atendeu e falou que o Senhor estava no hospital. Pensamos que foi Miro que fez algo ao Senhor e só hoje chegamos aqui. O resto, soubemos pela Deusa depois que... Bem... Ameaçamos um pouquinho.

- Mestre. – Aproximou-se o russo.

- Estou bem. – Pegou a mão do cavaleiro de cisne. – Só virei uma mulher, mas sei que Saori vai resolver isso.

- Ficamos preocupados mestre. – Tentou não se emocionar o cavaleiro de bronze. – O Senhor é como um pai para nós, nós espelhamos muito na sua pessoa para nos tornar o que somos hoje.

- Oga!

- Desculpa mestre por ser tão emotivo.

- Que isso Oga! – Falou o marina com os olhos brilhando. – Cada um se expressa da sua maneira. Mas se o mestre está bem vamos encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo voltar ao normal e tudo ficara como antes.

- Assim espero. – Falou a agora aquariana.

-x-

**Em algum lugar na ilha de Milos...**

Miro fitava o mar e praticamente desde que saiu do Santuário não sabia onde começar a sua busca pelo culpado de ter feito aquilo com seu Kamus. Não sabia quem fez isso com ele quando menos onde procurar um culpado. E quando viu a marca de nascença do seu francês teve certeza que a ruiva era mesmo o seu amado Kamus. Demorou a assimilar o fato e ficou sem reação. Mas agora o que ia fazer?

Ocultou o seu cosmo e se escondeu na ilha onde nasceu, longe de onde treinara David, ainda não tinha coragem de por os pés naquele lugar. Ficou tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu uma sombra negra se aproximando ao seu lado.

O cavaleiro acordou para a realidade quando sentiu um afago carinhoso e peludo, voltou se para o que ou quem o acariciava quando levantou se rapidamente perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu sentado no chão. Demorou um tempo para perceber que se tratava de um felino, parecia um leopardo negro, os olhos verdes como Jade o fitavam.

Miro não sabia de onde veio o felino, mas o animal parecia querer acolhê-lo como um filhote da sua espécie. Seu mestre uma vez lhe falou que animais sabem quando as pessoas precisam de atenção, o cavaleiro não tinha nada a dar com petisco e viu o felino aproximasse mais para confortá-lo.

O escorpiano deixou se envolver pelo momento e viu uma espécie de coleira dourada com uma inscrição. Afagou a cabeça do felino e leu a única palavra escrita.

- Jade.

Sorriu achando que não havia cabimento na coincidência, pois fugia das mulheres e elas vinham de encontro a ele. Uma linda fêmea de felino que iria saber de quem era e como foi parar no meio do nada.

- Acho que somos, eu e você, Jade. – Alisou os pelos do animal. – Vamos trazer meu Kamus de volta mesmo que isso custe a minha vida e eu tenha que destruir o mundo se preciso.

Jade se afastou sentindo o cavaleiro ser envolvido em um cosmo escuro, o felino não estava gostando daquela situação. Rosnou de leve querendo chamar a atenção do cavaleiro e conseguiu fazendo o cosmo escuro sumir, por enquanto.

- Vem Jade vamos comer algo.

Miro foi na frente mostrando o caminho e Jade o seguiu, ela esperando que não tivesse que levar notícias ruins a sua Senhora. Iria cuidar do jovem cavaleiro mesmo que nunca mais visse o seu amado Orion.

-x-

**Palácio de Circe.**

A jovem caminhava pelos cômodos aos berros assustando os lobos e os leões que viviam no local. Nunca a Senhora deles perdia a calma com algum felino, mas pelos berros era o mais velhos dos "transformados" que ela chamava.

- ORION!

O leão fitou a figura que se aproximava da fonte com uma coleira dourada em mãos. Orion voltou a contemplar a água cristalina como se a feiticeira não fosse nada. Tentando não afogá-lo naquela fonte, a jovem se aproximou sentando quase de frente ao leão.

- Orion, você vai descer e ajudar o cavaleiro de aquário.

O leão simplesmente se levantou e ia embora quando...

- Eu vou libertá-lo se me ajudar.

O leão parou e fitou a feiticeira sabendo que uma vez confinou nela e sua amada estava presa naquele lugar com ele. Virou sua cabeça para frente e seguiu andando até...

- Jade desceu. – Orion parou e Circe seguiu o diálogo. – Ela será libertada e você também caso me ajude. – Orion virou se para a feiticeira. – Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado além do mais se caso for verdade que podemos mudar o futuro você poderá ser feliz com sua amada Jade.

Orion se aproximou da feiticeira e sentiu a colocar a coleira em seu pescoço. Orion sentou se na fonte e escutou as instruções de Circe. Orion desejava com todas as suas forças voltar a ser humano e amar Jade. Faria tudo para ajudar o cavaleiro de aquário que pelo visto estava com problemas amorosos como ele teve.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:** E mais um capítulo. Perdão pela demora, mas época de prova e final de período deixa qualquer um louco. Explicação básica sobre o capítulo após se transformada a feiticeira deu uns dons a Kamus e alguns desses dons Kamus já tem, a beleza e a atração, por isso o capricorniano ficou bobo ao lado dela e o loirinho fica sem jeito perto da ruiva. Espero que tenham gostado e...

Beijos e até...


	9. Capítulo 8

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fic. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: Gostaria de agradecer a Fagner. Sem ele metade dessa fic não sairia do papel. **

**Resumo: Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos? **

**Beta: Sem beta**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

**Os sobrenomes: Verseau e Seferis são de respectivamente de Lua de Prateada e Sion Neblina, eu peguei emprestado e os créditos são delas. O Verseau é de Kamus, mas irei usar em Karine. O Seferis é de Miro, mas vou usar em Kardia. Você vai entender mais na frente que os sobrenomes vão para os seus respectivos personagens na hora certa.** **E Donatello é meu mesmo. Agradeço a atenção e vamos a leitura. **

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei. **

**Santuário. **

Os cavaleiros esperavam pela volta do cavaleiro de aquário. Mu resolveu ceder a sua casa por enquanto até Kamus melhorar, todos esperavam para ver o novo visual do aquariano, principalmente o canceriano.

- Kamus ficou gata? – Perguntou o italiano piscando para o pisciano.

Afrodite não pode visitar o aquariano e nem os outros, mas pelas informações do espanhol, Kamus estava aceitando bem a situação. Mu suspirou e via que aquele, o canceriano, não tinha jeito, mas o que chamou a atenção foi Saga chegando com o indiano.

- Onde esta a ruiva gostosa? – O canceriano se arrependeu de fazer tal pergunta, pois o espanhol o olhou de uma maneira cortante, pois vinha logo atrás com um semblante fechado.

- Saori levou Kamus para o centro. – Comentou Saga.

- Por quê? – Mu o questionou.

- Kamus não se sente a vontade com sua nova aparência. – O geminiano falou qualquer desculpa mesmo sabendo que o aquariano não esta se importando com esse fato, mas quando ia voltar ao normal.

- Ka esta com medo de Miro não amá-lo do jeito que ele esta. – Todos se voltaram para o espanhol que fitava um ponto qualquer na casa. – Miro é um idiota.

O canceriano ia fazer um rápido comentário sarcástico, mas deixou passar por achar que o espanhol estava sofrendo de amor pela ruiva que o abandonou na festa. E talvez Shura estivesse tentando compensar a perda da outra com Kamus ruiva. Esse pensamento que Donatello teve foi tão repentino que ele não compreendeu como o tão famoso Máscara da morte pensou essa linha de raciocínio.

- E...? – O ariano fitou o indiano.

- Mu o fato de Kamus ser transformado em uma mulher é estranho, mas o pior é o fato que tem algo por trás disso tudo. O cosmo que senti um pouco antes de chegar ao templo de aquário me deixou pensativo enquanto Kamus ficou internado e o sumiço de Miro.

- Mas afinal quem seria capaz de tal ato? – Afrodite queria respostas e não perguntas.

- Deuses não foram. – Mencionou o canceriano. – Um inimigo comum ou uma pessoa comum contra um dos cavaleiros? – Questionou Donatello.

- E quem em sã consciência queria algo com dois cavaleiros? Alguma comunidade contra os gays? – O pisciano achando absurdo o que o outro falou. – Ninguém vai se importar com dois homens se pegando ou fazendo Zeus sabe o que entre quatro paredes, pois o que não falta é coisa para se fazer nesse mundo e há algo mais importante que eles. Tipo o desmatamento.

- Falando assim até parece que você sabe de algo Dite. – Falou Isaak

Todos se voltaram aos dois aprendizes do aquariano que vieram com Saori após deixar Kamus não sua nova morada. A Deusa ficou sem graça por não saber como ajudar um dos seus cavaleiros e nem onde estava o escorpiano. Aquela situação estava difícil demais para uma pessoa e precisava resolver o quando antes.

Mas a jovem Deusa sentiu um cosmo, ou melhor, dois cosmos como se um só se aproximando do primeiro templo, os cavaleiros ficaram em guarda e uma silueta feminina se formou assim como a silueta logo atrás. O cavaleiro de bronze ficou sem fala quando viu melhor o casal de irmãos.

- Artemis e Apolo? - Atena não acreditou nos seus olhos.

-x-

**No décimo terceiro templo**

Todos os cavaleiros que estavam no Santuário permaneceram do lado de fora da sala de reunião preparados para qualquer imprevisto. No lado de dentro, três Deuses se fitavam, mas precisamente Atenha fitava os gêmeos que se olhavam querendo saber quem ia falar primeiro.

- Comecem. – Falou a reencarnação da Deusa da sabedoria cansada de esperar.

- Sabemos o que houve com o seu cavaleiro e sabemos quem o fez além dos motivos. – Falou Artemis.

- E? – Atena queria mais do que isso.

- Acha que não é o suficiente.

- Quero saber os motivos que fizeram esse indivíduo transforma um dos meus cavaleiros em mulher. – Foi enfática Saori. – Quero algo concreto e não conversa fiada que posso ter com uma pedicure.

- Vejo que viver entre os mortais a tenha deixado menos irracional Atena. – Falou por fim Apolo. – Use mais sua sabedoria e não seu coração. Crê mesmo que nós Deuses íamos transformar um mortal em qualquer coisa só para nos divertir?

- O que...? – Saori ficou indignada com a relação que o Deus fez como se uma pessoa fosse uma coisa sem importância.

- Você não sentiu ou pressentiu algo estranho? – Apolo a cortou. – Não sentiu um cosmo maligno nos últimos dias. Cheio de ódio e rancor querendo só uma cosia...

- Ares!

- Ótimo Atena. – Riu o Deus. - Pensei que ia demorar mais para perceber que queremos, ou melhor, que alguém quer ajudá-la em deter Ares. Desde a última vez que se enfrentaram Ares virou um mal invisível que nem mesmo Zeus conseguiu detê-lo.

Saori se recordou que em outra reencarnação a qual lutou contra Ares e que infelizmente o mal no coração dele virou algo que não havia como parar. Era feito uma praga que destruía a tudo no meio do caminho. Aquela guerra deixou muitos mortos e alguns amantes feridos no coração.

- Quer nomes? – Apolo fez Saori voltar das lembranças.

- Lógico.

- Procure por Circe ela lhe dará mais informações. – Apolo voltou se para sua irmã. – Vamos.

Artemis pegou a mão do irmão e ambos saíram da sala de reunião. Os cavaleiros entraram correndo com medo que algo tivesse acontecido com a jovem Deusa, mas para sua surpresa ela estava bem e pensativa.

- Senhorita. – Falou Shion.

- O espelho. – Falou Saori batendo as palmas das mãos.

O grande mestre a viu correndo para um dos lugares onde guardavam alguns artefatos antigos que não tinha utilidade ou eram meros enfeites. A sala estava escura com cheiro de mofo e podia se vê o acumulo de poeira nos móveis. Em um canto, afastado viu o que procurava um espelho que não refletia, mas parecia "quebrado", pois não mostrava nada.

- O espelho de Circe.

Saori pegou um lenço e passou no espelho tirando um pouco da sujeira. Viu que não ia adiantar passar um pano tinha que se lembrar como funcionava. Ficou uns minutos fitando o espelho e veio a mente como funcionava o artefato.

- Circe? – Chamou a pessoa que desejava falar. – Circe?

-x-

**No palácio**

Circe pensava como iria receber as informações dos seus espiões. Transformar Jade em um felino foi fácil, pois se conseguiu transforma um homem em uma mulher porque não inverte? Já com Orion a situação foi mais complicada, pois deveria o transformar em um animal de porte menor.

Enquanto meditava sobre os rumos do plano de Proteu, um dos leões percebeu que um dos espelhos apareceu uma jovem que chamava por alguém e infelizmente o som não saia. Um dos leões se aproximou de Circe e puxou sua veste na direção do objeto. A feiticeira voltou se para onde o leão "apontava" um dos espelhos. A feiticeira sorriu e passou a mão no espelho que saiu o som da voz da jovem do outro lado.

- Circe?

- Olá Atena! – A feiticeira a saudou.

- Circe quero que desfaça imediatamente...

- Calma criança. – A feiticeira a interrompeu. – Tenho a mais absoluta certeza que a essa hora o seu querido pai lhe enviou mensageiros lhe informando do plano de Proteu...

- Proteu?

- Sim. Acho que lhe informaram dos fatos, mas pelo visto deixaram para eu explicar o que aconteceu realmente.

- Então se explique ou explique. – Falou Saori perdendo um pouco da paciência que lhe restava.

- Sente-se!

As duas conversaram por um longo tempo e Circe tentou colocar a parte tudo que sabia por Proteu. O plano e até onde sabia nessa história. Atena ficou desconfiada, mas recordou se que Proteu não era muito de viver com Deuses ou humanos. A conversa ia ser longa e esclarecedora.

-x-

**Apartamento no centro de Atenas. **

Kamus, ou melhor, Karine fitava a sua imagem no espelho e por incrível que parecesse reconhecia a imagem que via como sendo ele, mas no corpo de uma mulher. Até para ele era difícil explicar que estava gostando desse momento de ser uma mulher, pensou em caso Atena encontrasse um meio de voltar a ser homem ia pedir uns dias a mais até entender as mulheres.

Sabia que estava a menos de vinte quatro horas mulher. Acordado é claro. Mas mesmo assim é como se em outra vida tivesse passado por uma experiência parecida. Deixou tais pensamentos de lado e foi preparar algo para comer. Contudo parou ao escutar um som estranho na porta.

Com cuidado aproximou se da porta e escutou como se alguma coisa cavasse do lado de fora, mas através da matéria. Seria cupim? Antes de abrir a porta olhou pelo olho mágico e nada. Realmente era cupim ou algum inseto que gostasse de madeira. Abriu a porta para ver o prejuízo quando sentiu um vento entre as pernas. Olhou para fora e nada nem mesmo a presença da corrente de ar. Viu a porta e nada de buraco.

Quando fechou a porta deu de cara com uma figura belíssima sentado no meio da sala de estar. Deveria ter mais ou menos um ano ou menos, parecia ser um filhote com uma coleira dourada. Ele abanava o rabinho de um lado ao outro olhando a aquariana.

- Vem cá garota!

Karine ficou esperando ela vim, porém nem um músculo se moveu, ou melhor, apenas a cabecinha inclinou para o lado.

- Vem cá garoto!

E não foi que ele veio todo feliz lambendo a mão da ruiva. Husky Siberiano. Um lindo e macho cachorro.

- Cadê seu dono lindinho?

O filhote abanou o rabinho e correu em círculos por Kamus e por si mesmo vendo a mulher a sua frente ri com gosto de sua brincadeira.

- Vamos ver... – Pegou ele no colo e fitou a coleira. – Orion. Hum... Belo nome.

Feliz com tanto carinho lambeu o rosto da ruiva e latiu duas vezes.

-x-

Enquanto Orion bebia água, sua dona, na visão do cãozinho, falava com os responsáveis pelo prédio e pelo visto ninguém havia perdido um filhote de cachorro. Como não era proibidos animais a aquariana resolveu adotá-lo como um filho. Já que não podia ter filhos com quem amava. Porque não um animal de estimação?

- Orion. – Viu o cachorro a fita-la. – Vou comprar comida para você e não come os móveis.

Orion fitou a porta e quando a viu se fechar voltou a forma de um leão, andou pela casa a procura de algo estranho. Circe mandou que ficasse por perto e não podia ser um leão em tempo integral então podia, graças ao colar, se transformar em um cão de qualquer raça. Certificou que a casa estava limpa e voltou a ser um cão fofo. Esperou que o aquariano voltasse com comida o mais rápido possível porque seu estômago rosnava.

-x-

Karine foi ao centro comprar algumas coisas para seu animal de estimação, conseguiu comprar tudo rápido e ainda ganhou um guia sobre cães de uma maneira que não soube explicar como o ganhou. Voltava para o apartamento quando fez a curva em uma esquina bateu em uma pessoa que estava tão distraída quando ela.

- Desculpa. – Pediu educadamente a ruiva.

- Eu que peço perdão Senhora... – Ao levantar o rosto o viu.

- Miro?

Ele a ajudou a se levantar e Karine não acreditava no que via, um rapaz que parecia com o seu amado escorpiano. A poucos metros do apartamento a ruiva ia falar algo, mas o rapaz foi rápido.

- Eu que peço perdão Senhorita. – Sorriu o rapaz. – Mas o meu nome é...

- ORION!

A visão aterrorizante do cãozinho pendurado na janela querendo pular para chegar perto da dona fez a ruiva sair correndo. Ela não escutou o rapaz gritar pedindo cuidado com os carros, não se lembrou das compras, não percebeu o mundo, pois o instinto de mãe protetora entrou em ação.

Depois de subir as escadas tão rápido que nem sabia como arrumou fôlego ou como abriu a porta rapidamente e conseguiu puxar de volta o cachorro para o apartamento foi algo sem explicação. Orion não entendeu porque ela chorava e o apertava firme contra o corpo. Nem mesmo Kamus soube por que estava daquela maneira, mas ao sentir a sensação de perda não teve dúvida, salvar uma vida que é mais importante do que a sua própria existência.

Karine só saiu do seu momento mãe super protetora quando Orion rosnou e latiu para porta. A ruiva voltou se para a porta e viu o mesmo rapaz que esbarrou na rua segurando as sacolas que havia deixado para trás.

- Aqui estão as suas compras. – Ele as colocou no chão perto da porta.

- Agradeço. – Falou a ruiva.

- E pelo que vejo não mete esforço pelo seres vivos. – Ficou na porta com medo da reação do cachorro vai saber o que ele poderia fazer em um momento de fúria.

- Orion é minha única companhia agora. – Soltou as palavras sem querer, mas Orion é o único que o via sem ficar com uma cara boba ou ficar estranho.

- Eu... – Ele sentiu que havia algo no ar.

- Perdão por qualquer coisa Senhor...

- Kardia Seferis, prazer em conhecê-la. – Apresentou se o rapaz que fisicamente parecia com o cavaleiro de escorpião.

- Karine Verseau. – Usou o sobrenome de Kamus em vez de ter o seu próprio porque querendo ou não era Kamus naquele corpo.

- Francesa. – Falou por conta do sobrenome.

- Grego. – Mencionou, pois conhecia só um grego com aquele sobrenome.

- Como soube que sou grego? – Questionou entrando um pouco e observando a reação do cão que nada fez além de cheira as sacolas.

- Conheço muitos gregos. – Aproximou se do rapaz e tirou um pacote de ração de uma das sacolas.

- E pelo jeito foi um desses gregos que a deixou tão amorosa com Orion. – Kardia estava desconfiado que alguém havia deixado aquela ruiva belíssima sozinha. Resumindo solteira.

- Bem... – Foi sem jeito por não saber se o rapaz a sua frente desconfiou de algo por conta de suas palavras.

- Desculpe-me por se intrometido. – Sorriu. – Vou indo...

- Espere! – Se sentia tão sozinha agora e um contato com alguém que o conhecesse só como mulher poderia ser bom.

- Hum? – Parou a pouco da saída.

- Gostaria de convidá-lo para pelo menos um copo de água ou um suco. – Viu o sorriso bonito dele e a porta se fechada pelo rapaz.

- Porque não.

-x-

A tarde foi agradável para Karine e Kardia, Orion dormia no colo do grego enquanto a sua dona contava a sua história que era muito parecida com a de Kamus a não ser por uns fatos. Para não haver dúvidas ela é a irmã mais nova do cavaleiro que veio após saber que tinha um irmão na Grécia.

Inventou que após seu irmão ser adotado e ela levada para o Canadá não souberam um do outro e com o tempo as informações foram perdidas. Hoje reviu o irmão e estava o esperando de uma viagem que ele esta fazendo a Sibéria.

Comentou que trata de negócios na mesma empresa que o irmão, na empresa dos Kidos e o encontrou assim por acaso.

Kardia contou a sua história de órfão e que tinha um amigo que é como o seu irmão de nome Degel. Ambos cuidavam da empresa de um rico milionário grego que nunca ninguém viu na vida, pois o velho estava perto de morrer e não queria ser alvo de matadores de velhinhos. Ou mulheres em busca da fortuna fácil.

O papo estava animado até o celular do grego tocou e assustou Orion que latiu para o aparelho, ele estava tão bem recebendo carinho atrás da orelha. Kardia sorriu e foi atender na varanda, a ruiva fitou Orion que brincava com uma bola que comprou especialmente para ele após o susto com o barulho do celular.

- Perdão Karine. – Ajudou a se levantar. – Tenho que resolver uns assuntos, minha folga acabou. – Falou sorridente Kardia.

- Desculpa por faze você perder o seu tempo.

- Não. – Pegou o queixo dela. – Ganhei uma amiga e uma quem sabe nova funcionaria.

- Hum?

- Caso um dia queira novos desafios. – Tirou o cartão do bolso e entregou a ruiva. – Aqui você será bem vinda.

- Agradecida.

- Orion. – O cão o olhou. – Cuide bem dela.

O cão latiu e ficou na frente da dona como se a protegesse. Karine o pegou nos braços e levou Kardia até a porta, porém não esperou a reação do rapaz... Ele lhe deu um beijo apenas encostando os lábios no dela e saiu deixando tanto a ruiva sem palavras como Orion que não esperava tamanha audácia do grego.

-x-

Na rua, Kardia andava sorrindo feito um bobo viu um dos seus amigos o esperando e esse amigo não entendeu porque o grego havia demorado muito para a consulta médica.

Vir a Grécia só para uma consulta era algo que eles poderiam fazer na França na sede da empresa, mas o teimoso Seferis queria tudo longe da empresa para não levantar boatos.

Os dois entraram na clínica e o sorriso só não morreu nos seus lábios porque no fundo sabia que ia rever a ruiva misteriosa.

-x-

Kamus ainda estava parado na porta olhando onde estava o belíssimo grego e foi Orion que a despertou para a realidade. O cachorro assim que ganhou o chão saiu em direção ao banheiro e deixou um lindo presente para a dona.

Karine ao ver o presentinho olhou feio para o cãozinho, mas depois o abraçou lhe dando beijinho. Orion ainda não entendia o que aquele maluco fez com a ruiva que a deixou sem ação, mas não ia deixar nenhum maluco entrar na vida dela. Pois a sua missão era unir os dois cavaleiros de novo.

-x-

Miro dormia em uma cama improvisada em uma casa mais improvisada ainda. Jade o deixou dormir e foi dar uma volta, pois precisava se aliviar e comer algo, agradeceu aos Deuses por não ser humana agora, pois não ia ter estômago para comer um animal cru.

O cavaleiro dormia tento sonhos maravilhosos com Kamus, mas em alguns momentos sua mente o levava a realidade e lágrimas grossas caiam de sua face. Um vulto observava a casa ao longe e assim que viu a serva de Circe sair entrou na casinha.

Viu o cavaleiro dormindo e secou as lágrimas do rosto dele, ajoelhou se perto do escorpiano e viu que ali, naquele corpo, tinha um cosmo conhecido. O cosmo do seu antigo Senhor, mas ainda não havia despertado no momento, porém em breve tomaria não só aquele corpo como dominaria o Santuário.

- Mestre. – Falou baixinho afagando os cabelos do cavaleiro. – Vou lhe dar um humano para se divertir um pouco mestre. Acho que um rapaz ruivo vai fazê-lo feliz por enquanto...

Não terminou a frase porque escutou um som e viu uma sombra felina entrando na casinha. Jade observou bem o cômodo e chegou perto do cavaleiro que balbuciava o nome do seu amado aquariano.

-x-

O vulto voltou ao seu esconderijo, pois desde que seu mestre foi derrotado na batalha das doze casas que se mantém escondido. Sabia que seu mestre tinha um plano reserva e não duvidaria disso. Quando viu que o cavaleiro de escorpiano sobreviveu tratou de vigiá-lo, mas vieram as mortes. Após reviver pelas mãos da Deusa Atena vigiou como pode todos os passos de Miro.

Mas nada até aquele dia que sentiu o cosmo de Ares. Ficou feliz, contudo nada houve depois disso. Agora precisava arrumar um ruivo para o seu mestre e fazê-lo feliz. Lembrou que teve que fazer muitas coisas e uma delas foi matar o aprendiz do escorpiano...

- Até que fim voltou, Zacarias. – Falou o dos servos do Deus da guerra.

- Faça o favor de me arrumar um rapaz ruivo para o mestre e é para ontem, Lastiel. – Zacarias comentou e viu o sobressalto do servo que estava sentando em uma cama velha.

- Como assim arrumar um rapaz ruivo para o mestre? – O mais jovem sorriu com a oportunidade de voltar ao Santuário e ter muitas mulheres para o seu prazer.

- Eu não falei nada que você não pudesse compreender Lastiel. – Que servo mais incompetente. - Preciso de um rapaz ruivo para o mestre Ares.

- Mas ele não morreu?

- Isso foi a séculos. – E ainda por cima é burro. - A alma dele repousa em corpos humanos esperando para despertar assim como o cavaleiro de gêmeos que tinha tal potencial. – Tentou explicar o óbvio. - Se não fosse Hades e Atena, ele iria nos guiar...

- Calma ai! – Lastiel se abrumou. – Dessa vez vamos mesmo dominar o Santuário e trazer não só Ares como os guerreiros do nosso mestre?

- Dessa vez nosso mestre escolheu um porto seguro. – Ares era mesmo o rei da estratégia, pensou Zacarias. - Um cavaleiro de Atena...

- Eu pensei que o tal Saga era definitivo.

- Nosso mestre não é bobo. Ele sabia que precisava conhecer o inimigo e seu corpo deveria ser de uma estrela, a de Antares e não qualquer um, mas ele precisava ser estimulado a sentir o mal e assim ocorreu. O cavaleiro de escorpião é o escolhido e só precisamos que a mente dele se una ao espírito que Ares depositou nele e assim conseguiremos dominar o mundo.

- E o ruivo o que tem nessa história? – Coçou a cabeça.

- Nosso mestre passou a amar um rapaz ruivo que deveria estar morto a dias, mas por algum motivo a misteriosa doença dele não o matou.

- Como você sabia dessa doença? – Coçou o queixo.

- Seu idiota! – Deu um tapa na cabeça do outro. – Os cavaleiros são obrigados a fazer exames periódicos e os resultados do cavaleiro de aquário deram que ele tinha uma doença no coração que o mataria na idade que ele estar hoje. Mas esse fato nunca ia ocorrer por conta da guerra, pois ele ia morrer cedo, igual ao famoso cavaleiro de escorpião que tinha uma doença no coração.

- Mas se ele tem essa doença como ele...?

- Tapado! – Deu outro tapa e prosseguiu. - Eu trabalhava na ala médica do Santuário e troquei os exames dele e dava vitaminas ou outros remédios que não teria efeito. Mas algo aconteceu e vou investigar enquanto a você procura logo um ruivo bem jovem para o mestre.

- Estou indo.

Zacarias viu Lastiel sair a procura do rapaz ruivo para Miro e enquanto Zarcarias pensava num modo de matar o cavaleiro de aquário que não estava morto, mas longe do seu alcance e bem vivo. Se sua missão falhasse e alguém descobrisse antes dele despertar o Deus da guerra podiam fazer igual a Saga e selar o corpo e a alma de Ares.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Desculpa a demora. Sei que devo um monte de atualizações, mas final de férias a vida ficou mais corrida que o normal. E também a internet não colaborou passei mais de uma semana sem net, mas aqui está um capitulo novinho.

Kamus tem uma nova vidinha com seu guarda costa. Miro tem uma vida com sua guarda costa. Mas até quando eles vão viver essa vida? O inimigo aparece oculto. E Atena fará algo sobre o assunto? O que nós rever os próximos capítulos? Será mesmo que Karine vai esquecer-se do Miluxo?

Só na próxima postagem.

Beijos e agradeço a paciência.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Fic sujeita a mudanças. Infelizmente não posso classificá-la como Yaoi nem Hetero e os motivos serão explicados no decorrer da fic. Peço gentilmente que tentem compreender essa pessoa que escreve por diversão. Bem para quem não esta nem ai. Boa leitura!**

**Agradecimento: Gostaria de agradecer a Fagner. Sem ele metade dessa fic não sairia do papel.**

**Resumo: Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento? Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos?**

**Beta: Sem beta**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei.**

**Os sobrenomes: Verseau e Seferis são de respectivamente de Lua de Prateada e Sion Neblina, eu peguei emprestado e os créditos são delas. O Verseau é de Kamus, mas irei usar em Karine. O Seferis é de Miro, mas vou usar em Kardia. Você vai entender mais na frente que os sobrenomes vão para os seus respectivos personagens na hora certa.** **E Donatello é meu mesmo. Agradeço a atenção e vamos a leitura.**

**Nunca te esqueci. Sempre te amei.**

Capítulo 9

**Uma semana depois...**

O Santuário continuava a sua rotina, os cavaleiros realizando seus afazeres do dia a dia, a fundação caminhando as mil maravilhas e Saori... Shion fitou a Deusa sentada em frente a mesa no escritório, o ariano ainda não entendia como a jovem não dava atenção ao fato Kamus ser uma mulher. Parecia que nada estava acontecendo até a porta ser aberta com força por um cavaleiro, mais especificamente, o espanhol que se pudesse soltaria fogo pelas narinas.

- Como assim você envia o Kamus no meu lugar para a reunião na França. – falou o capricorniano. – Eu deveria estar naquele jatinho indo para França e não, um homem que virou mulher.

- Bom dia para você também Shura. – falou a Deusa.

Shion estranhou tais palavras, pois a poucos dias o espanhol só falava de como a ruiva era maravilhosa e parecia endeusá-la. Ele defendia Karine de tudo e de todos, mas agora qualquer coisa que Kamus fizesse ele era contra e sempre reclamava. Saori parou de ler e observou bem o cavaleiro a sua frente bufando de ódio.

- Pensei que você fosse para a Espanha resolver os assuntos da fundação de crianças amparadas pelo esporte. – falou a jovem vendo a expressão de o cavaleiro suavizar.

- Eu...

- Afinal é na Europa.

- Vou agora mesmo.

Shura sumiu assim como entrou e o lemuriano achou perigoso a informação que a Deusa acabou de passar. Se por acaso o espanhol fosse a França atrás de Kamus e arrumasse uma confusão. Kamus não tinha cosmo e poderia sofrer nas mãos de um cavaleiro furioso.

-x-

O capricorniano seguiu a ideia ou a linha de pensamento da Deusa, ou seja, lá o que ela quis dizer e assim que resolvesse tudo da fundação na Espanha ia diretamente para a França e Kamus ia ver. Não ia deixar barato o fato de ele ter ido sem ele já que os dois fizeram o projeto juntos.

- Ele me paga. – segurou firme a alça da mala que colocou em cima da cama.

Começou a arrumar as malas de qualquer jeito. O ódio pelo aquariano passava como uma corrente elétrica. Como ele pode fazer tamanha maldade com ele.

-x-

**Jato, em algum lugar entre a Grécia e França.**

Karine lia o jornal francês para se informar das últimas notícias, mas sua mente só pensava no seu filhote preso naquele cubículo. Não ia deixar Orion no apartamento e nem em uma colônia de férias para cachorro. Orion talvez pudesse precisar de algo e não ia abandoná-lo com...

Karine não soube quem a abandonou, mas uma pessoa queria preencher a sua mente, contudo seus pensamentos eram para Orion e sua vida nova. O cavaleiro não sabia, mas sua mente a partir dos dons dado por Circe estavam bloqueado algumas lembranças do passado, principalmente, Miro. E no momento certo tudo ia vim a tona.

Ao desembarcar no aeroporto a primeira missão foi deixar Orion se aliviar e depois seguir para o hotel. Karine assim que fez o check in, tomou um banho, deu comida para Orion que entrou no Box e acabou tomando banho com sua dona, ajudou em organizar os papéis de Karine só que da sua forma. A aquariana se divertia muito com Orion e mesmo ele sendo um animal e não uma pessoa sentia que o cãozinho parecia entendê-la muito bem.

À tarde, os dois foram a sede de uma das fundações, Karine deixou Orion em uma sala com comida e água até o fim da reunião. Ao começar a reunião a ruiva quase caiu para trás, se não estivesse sentada o fato talvez acontecesse, ao ver Kardia com um rapaz que parecia ser seu secretário.

Seferis, como os funcionários o chamavam, estava belíssimo no terno fino na cor sóbria e os longos cabelos preso deixando o rosto com expressão séria a vista. A reunião teve início e claro que Kardia de vez enquanto fitava a ruiva e ela prestava atenção em tudo a sua volta e ainda por cima anotava tudo que podia.

Kardia queria mesmo que Karine fosse a sua funcionária e tinha mandado inúmeros pedidos para Saori Kido pela transferência ou uma troca de funcionários para conhecer as empresas. Fato comum as empresas como a que ele trabalha e a fundação Kido. Resumindo, o escorpiano tentou de tudo, porém a única coisa que recebeu foi um: infelizmente no momento só tenho um funcionário grego que posso transferir ou um sueco.

-x-

Karine ao final da reunião foi ver seu amado filho. Ao abrir a porta o viu correr na sua direção e passando por suas pernas. A ruiva se virou e viu o grego sorrindo e brincando com Orion.

- Orion. – afagou os pelos do cãozinho, Kardia. – Vejo que cresceu muito da última vez que o vi.

- Ele só não engordou porque tento vigiar suas comilanças.

- Mas ele come pouquinho, não é bonitinho? – fez uma pausa pegando Orion. – Mamãe eu como pouquinho, pois sou pequeninho. – falou virando o cãozinho e mexendo nas patinhas deles como se o animal falasse com sua dona.

- Você não sabe o que Orion come. – deu um sorriso dos dois.

A ruiva já o viu comer, ou melhor, percebeu que o pacote de ração de um quilo estava vazio no dia seguinte sem ela ver. Teve que guardar em um lugar seguro, mas não tinha jeito e toda a manhã só via os restos do pacote de ração. Kardia se levantou e ficou frente a frente com a ruiva. Karine sorriu e ele fez um convite para almoçarem amanhã já que hoje as agendas dos dois estavam cheias. E claro que Karine aceitou se pudesse levar Orion.

Orion fitou os dois e não estava gostando daquele olhar e revirou os olhos quando mencionou o fato da comida. Afinal era um leão e precisava de muita comida, ou melhor, não era um leão, mas um humano, mas mesmo assim aquela pequena quantidade de ração não ia ser o suficiente para si todos os dias.

-x-

**No dia seguinte, França...**

Shura bufou por ter que pegar um avião e fazer uma maldita conexão para sei lá onde só porque queria chegar hoje na França e matar Kamus. O capricorniano não se recordou que havia meio mais práticos e rápidos, e talvez o ódio estivesse o dominando.

- Espere e verá Kamus. – segurou forte o braço da poltrona. - Espere e verá.

-x-

Orion não se cabia em felicidade, latia, corria e olhava o relógio. Karine pegou a bolsa e colocou a coleira. Sentiu sendo levada para o elevador.

- Calma garoto! – riu e entrou no elevador apertando o botão. – A fome bateu?

- Au! Au!

-x-

Kardia estava no restaurante, ou melhor, do lado de fora esperando pela ruiva. Ele até que estava bem, mas uma pontada o fez se sentar. O coração não é mais o mesmo. Aquela maldita doença o deixava louco, mas tinha que ser mais forte.

E exatamente na hora marcada o grego viu os dois chegando. Orion não se conteve de alegria, o restaurante aceitava animais e os três foram guiados a uma mesa no fundo do estabelecimento mais ampla e exótica com plantas e um gramado que o cãozinho amou.

Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos ou quase todos os assuntos, pois cada um tinha os seus segredos. Kardia tentava puxar alguns assuntos, mas a ruiva sempre escapava. Karine notou desde o momento que deu abertura para uma possível amizade o grego a sua frente queria mais. Tinha que ser um grego.

-x-

**Não muito distante dali...**

Shura chegou ao hotel e soube que o aquariano traidor não estava no quarto, conseguiu com seu charme sabe onde o ruivo estava. Sem demora foi ao local com ódio. Nem mesmo tomou um banho ou trocou de roupa.

O capricorniano pensava em inúmeras maneiras de matar o amigo ou ex-amigo de armas. Mas ao entrar no restaurante e ver a mão do infeliz sobre a dela o sangue ferveu...

-x-

**Alguns minutos antes de Shura aparecer...**

A sobremesa foi posta a mesa, o grego sorria e contava como conseguiu fazer o amigo que nunca ria, cair na gargalhada. A ruiva estava se divertindo e tentando escapar dos galanteios do grego. O momento perigoso foi quando o grego pegou a mão da ruiva. Ela o fitou entre a incerteza e algo que não conseguia definir.

Orion comia sem perceber a tragédia internacional que acontecia mais a cima. Shura entrou em cena ao ver a mão dele sobre a dela. O sangue espanhol falou mais alto. O capricorniano puxou a ruiva da cadeira quase derrubando a mesa.

- Não toque nela seu tarado. – Shura proferiu tais palavras com fúria.

- Quem é você? - questionou o grego.

- Eu sou o namorado dela.

Karine fitou o capricorniano a abraçando como se fosse a sua propriedade. Kardia quase teve um infarto. Orion tossiu com a comida que não desceu bem.

- Você... – tentou falar o grego. – Namora... – apontou para o espanhol olhando a ruiva. - Com ele...

- Lógico. – falou o cavaleiro de capricórnio.

- E porque você não me falou nada. – Seferis se voltou para a ruiva.

-... – ela ainda olhava o espanhol que encarava o grego como um adversário.

- Karine? – o grego não entendeu nada.

A ruiva levou um tempo para processar o que estava havendo. Notou que o cavaleiro a fitou e não teve duvidas deu um chute no meio das pernas do cavaleiro. Shura se contorceu de dor, Kardia mordeu o lábio inferior de dor, pois sabia que ali doía e muito.

Karine nunca sentiu tanta raiva, pegou nos braços Orion e deixou o seu convidado e seu amigo no restaurante. Os dois se olharam ainda dentro do restaurante. Kardia o ajudou e o capricorniano não sabia por que agir daquele jeito. O espanhol nunca sabia o que acontecia consigo quando ficava perto do Kamus mulher.

- Eu não o conheço, mas sua namorada é fogo mesmo. – falou o grego.

- Ela não é a minha namorada. – parecia que saiu de um transe.

- Mas você... – agora não entendeu mais nada.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim. – que poder tinha aquela mulher sobre si, pensou o cavaleiro.

- Eu sei. – viu o outro o olhar curioso do seu comentário.

- O que?

- Isso é amor.

-... – o espanhol pegou uma taça de água e bebeu olhando o grego que começou a falar.

Shura e Kardia conversaram mais um pouco. O grego tinha que dá o braço a torce, pois se fosse para a ruiva escolher alguém que fosse uma pessoa saudável. Talvez o espanhol só precisasse de sua ajuda, pensou o grego. Shura sorriu, mas não sabia se era de alegria ou de triste, porém resolveu escutar o grego falante.

-x-

Karine saiu sem rumo pela rua. Colocou Orion no chão e sentou em um banco de um parque, nem ela soube como parou naquele lugar. Mas afinal o que aconteceu na sua vida? Virou uma mulher. Certo que estava linda até demais, mas porque seu amigo mudou com ele ou com ela? Que complicação!

Shura parecia um zumbi na sua frente, mas era vira as costas que ele soltava indiretas a sua pessoa. E até outras palavras que não sabia o motivo. O que aquele maluco tinha afinal? Fitou Orion que estava sentado balançando o rabinho esperando a próximo passo.

- Eu não sei o que faço Orion. – suspirou.

O cão latiu e a ruiva fitou por mais algum tempo o seu fiel amigo. A situação não era das melhores. Veio a trabalho, reviu o grego que beijou os seus lábios, saiu para almoçar com ele e deixou-o com Shura... Shura!

- O que eu fiz? – agora se dera conta do que fez.

Desesperada voltou ao restaurante, mas soube pelo garçom que os dois haviam ido embora e pareciam amigos. A ruiva resolveu voltar para o hotel. Ao chegar ao seu quarto viu o espanhol a esperando na entrada da porta do quarto.

- Shura...

- Ka. – interrompeu a. – Desculpa pelo rompante no restaurante.

- Eu que peço desculpas por você não ter podido apresentar o projeto comigo. – tinha algo estranho. Muito estranho no ar.

- Mas...

- Recorda que antes de eu ficar assim. – sorriu e prosseguiu. – Você falou que ia resolver uns assuntos na Espanha.

- Sim.

- Então eu coloquei no final da apresentação o seu nome como um dos realizadores do projeto comigo. – viu o cavaleiro sorriu e seguiu. – Comentei que você não estaria na apresentação, pois foi ajudar num importante projeto pessoal e todos lhe desejaram parabéns e sucesso...

- Bem...

- Eu ia contar as boas novas, mas eu não sabia se você estava em reunião...

- Ele tem razão. – interrompeu a.

- Hum?

- Ka me perdoa por isso que vou fazer, mas não bate de novo em mim.

A ruiva viu o espanhol se aproximando, invadindo a sua bolha particular, avançando nos seus lábios. Ela tentou reagir, mas não conseguiu. Orion bem que tentou trazer a razão aos dois, mas viu ou achou que viu a Deusa do amor, Afrodite, passando de um corredor para o outro.

Shura seguiu o conselho do grego desconhecido e beijou a ruiva. Se os franceses são bons amantes, eu não sei, mas só tendo um legítimo francês para saber dessa informação. A cidade luz não brilhava como os olhos do cavaleio de capricórnio após o beijo.

-x-

**Na ilha...**

Miro a uma semana tinha uma vida quase normal. Os inimigos que poderiam fazer mal ao seu amado aquariano talvez fosse fruto da sua imaginação. Mas não desistiu de trazer seu Kamus de volta. Bolou planos sem fundamentos e até pensou em uma cirurgia para fazer a tal mulher virar um homem.

Andava com Jade a beira a praia pensando em solucionar a transformação do amante e a mente começou a ver o que não tinha na sua frente. Coçou os olhos e a mesma imagem estava ali, um rapaz ruivo que parecia com o seu Kamus estava a beira mar desmaiado.

- KAMUS! – gritou o escorpiano.

Jade seguiu o cavaleiro e notou o rapaz ruivo. Miro virou o corpo e constatou que não era seu amante, mas mesmo assim ajudou o rapaz. Notou que ele estava muito ferido e o pulso estava fraco.

-x-

A noite chegou e o cavaleiro preparava uma comida para Jade, cortou um pedaço de carne crua e deu a ela. Ele terminava de preparar uma sopa bem reforçada para o jovem ruivo que estava deitado na sua cama. Depois de salvar o rapaz que deveria ter uns quinze anos, o escorpiano viu que não havia ferimentos graves, só aranhões de defesa e a febre que ele conseguiu baixar.

- Hum! – o ruivo falou. – Doeu. –Miro viu que o rapaz despertava.

- Sorte a sua que eu lhe encontrei. - falou o cavaleio com calma.

A reação do rapaz foi se esconder. Como a cama não estava encostada na parede ele ficou entre a cama e a parede. Jade podia sentir o medo do ruivo assim como o cavaleiro. Alguém fez muito mal aquele menino.

- Eu sou Miro. – apresentou se ainda na porta do quarto. – E essa é Jade. – ele viu o menino se assustar com a felina. - Minha amiga não faz mal a uma mosca. – alertou o rapaz. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Michel. – falou tímido.

- Bom Michel você sabe como foi parar na praia.

- Não.

- Além do seu nome você sabe como posso achar a sua família.

- Sou órfão.

- Hum... – agora tinha problemas. Como ia ajudá-lo?, pensou. - Quem fez isso como você?

- Homens ruins.

- Olha... – notou que o menino estava cansado e perdendo o medo dele e de Jade. – Tem uma sopa se quiser...

- To morrendo de fome moço.

O cavaleiro sorriu, Jade se dirigiu a cozinha voltando a saborear o seu pedaço de carne, o menino sentou a mesa e viu a tigela de sopa. Miro alertou que estava quente e quando viu o ruivo saboreando com gosto a sua comida recordou do seu amado Kamus.

-x-

**Alguns dias se foram. **

Tão rápido que uma amizade nascia entre Miro e Michel, o menino gostava de ficar perto dos primeiros amigos de verdade que tinha a anos. Michel dava banho em Jade quando ela assim permitia. Michel ajudava nos pequenos serviços domésticos ou tentava aprender a cozinha.

Apesar de ser muito parecido com Kamus quando era pequeno, Michel só tinha altura, pois com treze anos o menino parecia que tinha quinze ou mais. Miro uma noite até confundiu o menino com seu francês e quase fez o que não deveria. E o escorpiano não ia se perdoar se fizesse algo a um menino inocente. Violentar um garoto tão bom não fazia parte da sua índole. Mas era tentação ter um menino parecido com seu amado Kamus naquela casa.

Tentou ajudar Michel e a si mesmo. Contudo nada andava e após tantos dias longe do Santuário pensou em retornar. Quem sabe Saori não tinha trazido Kamus de volta. E não sabia como contar a notícia maravilhosa, pois ele não contou onde estava.

- Mi! – o cavaleiro chamou o menino.

- Sim mano. – falou o ruivo.

- Vamos voltar para casa.

- E eu? – ficou triste, pois talvez o cavaleiro não o levasse com ele.

- Ora. – sorriu. - Você é meu irmãozinho e vai comigo.

- Ae!

- Jade você também.

A felina levantou a cabeça e rosnou depois voltou a mesma posição de vigia. Michel pulava e gritava feliz por ir conhecer a casa do irmão mais velho. Segundo Miro contou para o menino, o cavaleiro morava em uma casa enorme e estava ali para relaxa de uma vida estressante.

Em partes era verdade o que falou, mas na realidade queria mesmo era que tudo voltasse ao normal. Divagando em seus pensamentos Miro não viu que o menino o fitava.

Michel queria de algum modo ajudar o seu irmão, certo que não eram irmãos, mas o escorpiano deixou que o ruivo o chamasse de irmão por achar que ele precisasse de proteção. Michel prometeu a si mesmo que ia ajudar o cavaleiro mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida. Fez uma promessa ao Deus dos mares, pois foi Poseidon que o salvou uma vez do mar.

Ia ajudar o seu irmão Miro mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida.

-x-

**Em algum lugar...**

Zacarias havia matado um dos seguidores do Deus Ares e olhava Lastiel por saber que o ruivo que arrumaram foi entregue ao cavaleio e nem ao menos passou por um treinamento. Se havia um homem sem usar o cérebro esse seria Lastiel, o homem não fazia nada certo.

Nem mesmo selecionar um rapaz o homem sabia. Zacarias torcia para que o cavaleiro tivesse um laço afetivo com o menino e depois iria matá-lo como vez com o aprendiz do cavaleiro.

Soube dos seus espiões que Miro voltaria ao Santuário e enviou um dos seus espiões para o local. Era só ter uma oportunidade para que o cosmo do seu mestre se manifestasse e dominasse aquele corpo. E depois o Santuário seria do Deus Ares.

-x-

**Santuário.**

**Dias e dias...**

Os cavaleiros treinavam no coliseu só os que estavam no Santuário. Kanon treinava com o canceriano quando voo longe atingindo por um soco. Saga foi acudir o irmão, o ex-marina que ficou em pé e fitou a imagem da Deusa do alto da arena de treinamento. Os outros se voltaram para o local e viram Saori com um belíssimo vestido florido olhando o horizonte.

Shion engoliu seco ao ver a Deusa vestida daquela forma, não que estivesse atraído por ela, mas quando a jovem saia com aquele vestido significava uma coisa: tragédia. Mu desviou o olhar da herdeira Kido quando viu uma sombra se formar ao longe.

- Miro? – Mu não acreditava nos seus olhos.

Todos olharam para o cavaleiro de escorpiano, ele havia emagrecido muito e pelo estado que estava pareceu que lutou anos sem se alimentar. Os cabelos bem cuidados tinham um ar de relaxado e as roupas eram as mesmas que ele havia saído do Santuário.

- Miro. – falou a jovem. – Bem vindo! – sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro e se voltou para ele e seus amigos.

- Atena. – ajoelhou se e sentiu a mão dela tocar o seu ombro.

- Trouxe amigos.

- É... – tentou falar, mas a benevolência da Deusa o fez sorriu e ela se dirigiu aos visitantes os saudando.

- Olá!

O cavaleiro ia impedi-la, mas Saori se aproximou de Michel que foi bem educado mesmo com as roupas surradas e um pouco sujo. E sem contar que Michel nunca tinha visto uma menina tão bela e educada. O escorpiano ia alertada sobre Jade, mas até a felina ficou comportada tanto que deixou ser tocada por Atena.

- Bem vindo! – ela falou. – Porque não entram, tomem um banho e depois venha comer comigo.

- Atena sobre Kamus...

- Tudo ao seu tempo Miro. – sorriu a Deusa que o interrompeu. – Espero que todos se sintam em casa.

Miro ia falar algo a mais, porém a cara de fome do seu irmãozinho mais novo o fez seguir para o seu templo. Shion se aproximou com cautela e notou quando a Deusa atendia ao telefone celular após o escorpiano se distanciar.

- Shura. – ela sorriu. – Bom. Fico feliz por vocês. – sorriu ainda mais. – E quando chegam? – Shion ficou em alerta será que houve algo com os dois cavaleiros ou o cavaleiro e a mulher. – Ótimo. Espero vê-lo em breve. Até e aproveite muito.

Shion a viu desligar o aparelho e sorriu, o sangue em seu corpo pareceu gelar. O mestre do santuário ia questioná-la, mas achou melhor não. Se ela estava feliz queria dizer que tudo estava bem, mas o por quanto tempo...

-x-

**França.**

Shura sorriu e viu Orion voltar depois de marcar seu território em uma árvore ali perto. O cavaleiro nunca se sentiu tão feliz como nesses últimos dias. Então o grego tinha razão com relação a sua crise de ciúmes.

O capricorniano fitou o prédio onde sua amada estava em reunião com Kardia, pois havia surgiu um problema de última hora no projeto. Achou melhor cuidado do pequeno filho dele e... Sorriu. Que linha maluca é essa que estava traçando? Mal a conhecia e já estava morrendo de amores e pesando que um cãozinho era o filho deles.

- Vem cá Orion.

Shura se abaixou e colocou a coleira, voltando para o prédio. Avisou a Deusa do retorno deles e pensou que o seu único desejo quando desceu do avião era matar uma grande pessoa. Mas algo dentro de si como mágica o fez parar e amar.

Entrou no prédio a tempo de ver Kardia se despedindo dela e voltando a mais uma reunião maluca. Shura já havia se despedido do amigo que havia feito e só faltava ela. E quando os outros soubessem...

- Shu? – ela falou.

- Desculpa amor. – sorriu saindo dos seus pensamentos.

- Algum problema?

- Só pensando.

- Hum...

- Avise da nossa chegada amanhã. – viu a suspirar cansada. - Vamos?

- Estou morta.

Shura sabia disso e os três voltaram ao hotel, iam descansar um pouco e quem sabe namorar mais um pouquinho antes de voltar ao Santuário. O capricorniano colocou a mão no bolso e a caixa de veludo estava ali. Não seria loucura demais pedi-la em casamento em poucos dias de namoro?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:** Sei que corri e muito, mas isso tem um propósito. Shura vai viver a vida intensamente porque algo vai acontecer com ele. E com relação a Miro os momentos de loucura como violentar ou matar não são atos de sua pessoa. Kardia ainda vai voltar e preparem se para o próximo capítulo...

Peço desculpas pela demora e por qualquer coisa. Pois voltei às aulas e muita coisa ficou parada e teve as doenças que me fez ir a urgência. Mas estou bem e espero não passar por isso novamente. Que virose do mal!

Com relação aos comentários houve um problema na minha net e além de postar duas vezes acho que apaguei ou não apareceu ou houve algo que fiz errado, mas tudo pode acontecer. Agradeço a todos que acompanham e pela paciência e até...

Sem previsão de postagem.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

**Em algum lugar entre o tempo e o espaço... **

Proteu não sabia a quanto tempo procurava por Cronos e a busca pelo Deus o estava deixando louco de preocupação. Sabia que Circe poderia cuidar de quase tudo, mas o que o preocupava eram as suas visões e o Deus do tempo poderia ajudá-lo...

Proteu parou de andar assim que viu um Senhor sentado em frente a um lago. Ao se aproximar mais, viu no lago várias imagens sem nexo e a voz do Senhor o fez ficar em alerta, afinal Cronos poderia muito bem ter um corpo de velho, mas ele manipula o tempo ao seu prazer.

- Demorou. – falou Cronos ainda sentado fitando as imagens no lago.

- Você...?

- Se você veio até aqui em busca de respostas acho melhor voltar, pois não tenho nada a lhe dizer. – o Deus o interrompeu antes que pudesse questioná-lo.

- Mas...

- Escute com atenção Proteu. – interrompeu novamente o e achou por bem por um ponto final naquela conversa o quanto antes. – O futuro é incerto até mesmo para mim que controlo o tempo. E seja lá qual seja o seu plano maluco para impedir que Ares destrua o mundo, os outros Deuses também estão disposto a ajudá-lo. – o outro bem que tentou falar, mas o velho seguiu falando. – Eu não posso lhe diz que vai dar certo o seu plano maluco, pois o futuro é nebuloso. Ele vai deixar de existir ou não mesmo que você tente 'auxiliar' os dois humanos. Creio que a essa altura Afrodite tenha feito o capricorniano ficar tão apaixonado que provocara a ira do escorpiano, mas ambos...

O Deus parou de falar e mexeu nas imagens no lago com um galho. Proteu estava impaciente, contudo esperou pelas palavras de Cronos que não demorou a falar.

- Aquário e escorpião ainda vão ser testado pelo Destino que é ardiloso e genial. Só espero que não haja mortes... Espera.

Cronos se levantou rápido que quase caindo no lago, Proteu viu um sorriso e ao ver o rosto do velho não espero nenhuma palavra só saiu correndo de volta para a Terra. Cronos viu algo e quem sabe uma pequena ajuda poderia mudar não só o futuro de duas pessoas como o futuro de todo mundo.

-x-

**França**

Uma jovem andava pelas ruas desertas, o horário não era seguro nem para os mais experientes. Ela parou assim que avistou uma figura conhecida que não havia gostada da intromissão dela na vida dos mortais.

- Você não deveria ter enfeitiçado o humano, Afrodite. – ele falou sério.

- Perdão Apolo. – ela sorriu. – Mas eu não fiz nada que ela não conseguisse sozinha.

- Como assim? – a expressão séria ficou surpresa.

- Simples. Seja lá que ajudou Proteu deu algo a mais na transformação.

- Mas seu intuito era mesmo uni-los?

- Bem...

- Afrodite!

- Era ajudar um pouco.

- Provocando ciúmes.

- Sim, mas o plano de Proteu está indo bem. Eles vão voltar para Grécia e lá cabe a pequena filha do Todo poderoso fazer o que deve ser feito. Mas...

- Mas...?

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – ela falou divertida sabendo que ele também queria ajuda.

- Nada de mais.

Afrodite o seguiu e os dois sumiram como uma miragem.

-x-

**Hotel, quarto do mais novo casal.**

Shura abriu os olhos e viu a sua amada dormindo como um anjo, depois fitou Orion que dormia em um canto de uma forma que o cavaleiro achava que um dia o cachorro ia ter dor no pescoço.

- Shu! – ela falou sonolenta.

- Sim. – viu a abrir os olhos e se encolher.

- Está frio. – ele havia percebi isso.

- Acho que deixei uma das janelas abertas. – os dois acabaram esquecendo até de fechar a porta quando chegaram e fizeram amor.

- Fecha amor. – ela sorriu.

Sorrindo o cavaleiro foi até o outro cômodo e claro que ela deu uma rápida olhada naquele espanhol maluco que a fez sentir um calor no peito. Mas a ruiva ainda sentia que algo não estava certo, não era a sua atual situação, mas o fato de um homem não estava na sua mente com mais força. Antes o via e sonhava com esse rapaz até pensou que fosse o espanhol, mas agora percebeu que não era.

- Ka. – o cavaleiro voltou e estranhou o olhar vago da ruiva. Será que ela havia se arrependido?, pensou.

- Hum? – ela saiu do seu devaneio.

- Algum problema? – ficou preocupado, pois achou que talvez ela achasse que ele foi rápido demais na relação ou no sentimento, mas quem manda no coração de uma pessoa apaixonada?

- Não. – abriu espaço nas cobertas. - Só pensando quando chegamos a Grécia como namorados, Shu.

- Saga vai ter um treco e Shion vai dizer que isso é algo imperdoável. – ele se deitou na cama. – E Saori vai achar... Como ela disse um dia... Ah! Super maneiro.

- Hum... – ela abraçou o tórax desnudo do cavaleiro. – Shu.

- Sim.

- Será que podemos ir a Espanha.

-...

- Sempre quis ver uns lugares da sua terra.

- Mas e os trabalhos...

- Ora somos namorados e temos projetos juntos. – ás vezes ela tinha umas ideias estranhas e parecia que não desejava voltar para Grécia. E ela já tinha adiado duas vezes a sua volta. - Podemos muito bem resolver umas coisinhas ali e aqui e depois passear...

- Não.

- Não?

- Vamos ter uma noite belíssima. Romântica em uns lugares...

- Shu!

A ruiva sentiu o seu corpo se arrepiar só mesmo o espanhol para lhe fazer perder um pouco da razão. Os dois se amaram novamente e dormiram tranquilamente sem saber que os Deuses tramavam talvez contra ou a favor.

-x-

**Grécia. Santuário – Templo de escorpião. **

O cavaleiro viu seu agora irmão correr pelos corredores do templo vendo cada lugar com alegria. Jade assim que encontrou um lugar se deitou e de lá não saiu nem por decreto. O escorpiano foi ao seu quarto e se viu mergulhado em lembranças do seu amado aquariano e as juras que sempre faziam após as noites de amor.

Algo no peito do cavaleiro doía e lágrimas grossas caíram como tempestade. Como tudo isso aconteceu com ele? E porque logo com os dois? Será que ambos não poderiam ser simplesmente felizes e viver uma vida normal?

Como ama o seu aquariano e como tudo parecia lindo com ele ao seu lado. Porque brincaram com eles e transforma o cavaleiro de aquariano no seu pior pesadelo? Claro que não desejava nada impossível, mas saber que o homem que ama virou uma mulher. Ela que o maltratou e fez cria ilusões que o deixaram sem chão.

Ele chorou e ficou ali pensando na sua vida até chegar a hora de ver a Deusa...

-x-

**Templo de gêmeos.**

Saga não viu o irmão e isso o incomodava a horas, mas o que preocupava o Santuário era o cavaleiro de escorpião. A volta de Miro deixou todo mundo sem chão. E a sua aparência, o menino parecido com o aquariano quando era pequeno e o felino fez o mais velho dos gêmeos fica preocupado.

Shion parecia não se importava ou estava escondendo muito bem o fato de que... Sim. O grande mestre sabia de algo. Afinal Shion não ia simplesmente deixar que o capricorniano fosse a França, fato que todos do Santuário já sabiam que foi um sucesso a reunião. E também não tivesse enviado pelo menos uma leva de cavaleiros para impedir Shura ou para vigiar Miro ou procurar o escorpiano.

Algo houve e por ele está próximo a Deusa o ariano mais velho não resolveu se mexer ou ainda não viu uma oportunidade de enviar ou se não enviou pelo menos um espião. Contudo o fato do cosmo de Ares e os boatos que de ele estava de volta fez o geminiano ficar apreensivo.

Afinal era Ares o nome comentado em todo Santuário. Seja lá quem tinha comentado ou espalhado o boato é fato que por duas ou mais vezes a Deusa havia sentindo o cosmo dele nas mediações. Saga mal dormia e quando o fazia era na companhia do irmão. Só que após o treino simplesmente Kanon sumiu...

- Mano? – o marina chamou pelo irmão.

Saga saiu dos seus pensamentos e se dirigiu aonde seu irmão o chamava.

- Kanon onde...? – o mais velho dos gêmeos não sabia o que falar quando viu o irmão com uma mulher com duas malas, ou melhor, ela carregava um e o gêmeo mais novo outra.

- Saga essa é a minha amiga Suely. – fez as apresentações. - Suely aquele cara mais feio que eu, é o meu irmão mais velho Saga.

- Prazer. – falou a moça de cabelo negro e óculos de grau.

O mais velho puxou o irmão fazendo o mais novo derrubar a mala e quase fez ele transpassar a parede quando escorou o ex-marina nela. Kanon engoliu seco ao ver o olhar do irmão sobre si.

- Você por acaso sabe quem nós somos?

- Homens? – respondeu o ex-marina.

- Não seu tolo. – porque sempre o mais novo o estressava com respostas e atitudes infantis. - Cavaleiros da...

- É isso? – ele sorriu. – Você tem medo que ela descubra que somos cavaleiros e dê com a língua nos dentes.

- Lógico. – até que fim algo coerente vindo do mais novo.

- Se preocupa não mano ela sabe...

O mais velho quase mandou o marina para outra dimensão, mas a sua curiosidade era maior. Como assim ela sabia quem eles são?

- Fala! – falou o mais velho quase perdendo um pouco da paciência que restava.

- Ela é uma marina.

- Como?

- Sabe a escama do dragão marinho.

- Sei.

- É dela.

-... – Saga fez uma cara de quem ia abrigar um mendigo ou ia abrigar uma das conquistas do irmão.

- É serio mano.

- Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que a encontrou perto do mar...

- Quase isso.

-... – Saga não sabia que enviar para outra dimensão ou dava uns socos na cara lava e escorrida sua.

- Nós encontramos em uma das minhas viagens em nome de Julian e Sorento descobriu que a magricela ali é uma marina, mas pelo que me parece ela não é uma pessoa que gosta de lutar.

-... – o mais velho pensava que seu irmão ficou muito tempo no fundo do mar e prejudicou o juízo.

- É uma pacifista por isso não pegou a armadura e nem apareceu para lutar contra Atenha.

- E você quer que eu acredite nisso.

- Claro.

- É verdade Saga de gêmeos. – a voz feminina se fez presente. – Eu sou uma marina. A única marina que não luta ao lado de Poseidon.

Saga fitou a mulher que não tinha nem altura, com óculos de grau e parecia que era maluca junto com o irmão. Suely sorriu e sabia que era difícil de acreditar até ela duvidava disso, mas como o tempo era curador de tudo ela passou a aceitar o seu destino.

- Eu falei para o seu irmão Kanon que se ele quisesse poderia fica com as escamas, pois eu nunca as usaria. – ela completou. - Mas o meu trabalho aqui é outro.

- E qual seria? – questionou o dono do templo e sensato daquele hospício.

- Proteu me mandou aqui para ajudar vocês com Ares.

Saga sentiu um arrepio na espinha e Kanon abaixou o rosto com medo de ver a reação do irmão.

-x-

**Nas escadarias e o templo da Deusa... **

Miro subia com o seu irmão e Jade até o templo onde a Deusa estava os esperando para um jantar. Saori os esperava com um sorriso simpático no rosto. E o jantar seguiu um pouco estranho...

Jade ficou em um canto mastigando um pedaço de carne bem suculento. Já os três que comiam a mesa estavam mergulhados em seus próprios pensamentos, Miro queria saber sobre o seu amado, mas nada perguntou. Michel estava maravilhado com o lugar. E a Deusa com medo do que soube.

A comida em alguns desceu como uma pedra, para outros com um gosto especial e assim foi um dia. Mas surpresas sempre surgiram na vida das pessoas e não é que uma delas ia vim mais cedo que de imaginávamos...

**Dia seguinte...**

O Santuário estava lindo. O sol aquecendo os corações dos homens. Os animais felizes. Alguns cavaleiros acordaram receosos, outros com fé e um com mais uma boca para alimentar. Esse cavaleiro era Saga que achava que a tal Suely, uma mulher fora do padrão amazônico, não era uma marina, mas um dos namoros do irmão mais novo.

E um homem preocupado. O único homem que queria acorda e ver alguém em especial ao seu lado. Esse homem seria seu amado gelinho, Kamus. E esse era o escorpiano, pois algo no seu coração lhe dizia para se preparar. Grandes surpresas o agradavam...

-x-

**França. **

Shura estava preocupada ia fazer duas horas que sua amada ruiva estava no banheiro e nada. Orion também estava preocupado, mas acho que era coisa de mulher, recordo de Circe que passava quase um dia interior se enfeitando para nada. O capricorniano resolveu checar e notou que a porta estava entre aberta e tudo na mais perfeita paz.

Coisa que deveria ser impossível. Mulher como ela não deveria se arrumar tanto, pois ela já nasceu bonita. Quase uma Deusa. Ao entrar no banheiro viu Karine no chão e entrou em pânico, pois recordou do dia que a pegou nos braços a levando ao hospital após o suposto ataque do escorpiano.

A velocidade da luz sempre ajudava e não deu um passo aos olhos humanos e estava no hospital. Algumas horas depois, a espera o estava deixando mal, contudo recebeu um das noticias mais loucas que já havia ouvido de uma pessoa. Não que a noticia fosse ruim, mas logo assim na lata. Mudaria a vida de um homem ou do casal.

- Pai. – falou o médico para o cavaleiro. – A futura mamãe está bem e de uma semana.

Lógico que a primeira reação do Santos, Cavaleiro, Homem e Guerreiro foi desmaiar. Talvez o destino ou o mundo estivesse indo muito rápido. E agora começa a Saga...

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Peço desculpa sinceras pela demora, mas estive doente por 4 meses e assim que voltei as atividades normais tive dificuldades de retornar a rotina, mas aqui estou... Espero que o capítulo seja do agrado e até...

Beijos e mais uma vez desculpas.


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Nota: Sem muita conversa vamos ao capítulo...

**Grécia.**

Amanheceu no solo sagrado. Em cada templo os cavaleiros despertavam para mais uma rotina de trabalho.

**Em escorpião. **

Miro não havia pregado o olho desde o jantar com a Deusa. Já os seus dois hóspedes dormiram como pedra ou ele achava isso. O escorpiano sabia que era errado, mas certos vícios voltavam como nunca e um deles era o maldito cigarro que largou a um bom tempo. E os remédios para insônia mesmo sabendo que esse tipo de medicamento nem fazia cócegas, mas a aflição o fazia ficar sem rumo. Ou seria ficar sem Kamus ao seu lado? Só que...

O cavaleiro sabia que algo dentro de si queria sair, mas pensava no seu agora irmão mais novo, Michel e na sua agora amiga e guardiã Jade. E também no seu amado aquariano a qual não saia de sua cabeça e ainda não sabia de nada. E nem cogitou a ideia de ir conversar com os outros cavaleiros já que do jeito que seus amigos de armas o olharam na chegada, boa coisa não ia sair deles.

Achou melhor ficar na mesma, a espera. Apagou o cigarro e foi ver Michel, ao entrar no quarto de hóspede o viu somente cm um short dormindo descoberto. E aquela voz lhe dizia para tomar o que era seu. O menino deveria ser e estar ao seu lado e não aquele que o abandonou, o aquariano, mas como nos filmes, um anjinho falava que era para esperar a chegada do francês. Que ele estava a caminho e não ia gostar de saber que o escorpiano havia feito tamanha crueldade com o jovem ali na sua frente. Afinal Michel não tinha nada haver com seus problemas.

O escorpiano pegou o lençol e o cobriu, em seguida deu um beijo na testa do irmão e saiu deixando a porta semi aberta. O cavaleiro não percebeu que duas safiras verdes o observavam. Jade não deixava um minuto nem Michel e nem Miro sozinho, pois ela sabia que havia algo de errado no cavaleiro.

E Jade estaria preparada para tudo e percebeu os olhares de cobiça ao menino que não era do honrado escorpiano. Parecia que um ser maligno desejava sair e dominar o corpo do cavaleiro de escorpião, mas a serva de Circe não ia deixar de cumprir a sua missão, pois queria rever seu amado Orion e ela ia fazer tudo para proteger os dois.

Miro e Michel.

-x-

**Templo de gêmeos. **

**Quarto de Saga.**

O cavaleiro de gêmeos dormia tranquilamente após receber a nova visitante. Ainda não acreditou naquela história do irmão que aquela magrela desproporcional era uma marina.

Só que de tanto pensar o cavaleiro acabou tombando na cama e com a mesma roupa de ontem. Contudo o medo de que Ares viesse com tudo mesmo sabendo que a Deusa selou com Hades o ser maligno dentro de si, o geminiano queria que tudo aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de mau gosto e assim que acordasse tudo voltasse ao normal...

-x-

**Quarto de Kanon.**

O marina fitou a jovem que dormia sobre o seu corpo desnudo. Ele sabia que o irmão mais velho não ia engoli aquela história dela ser uma marina, mas ele não podia contar a verdadeira missão da sua amiga. Hum? Será que ela era mesmo uma aliada?

Agora o grego não sabia de mais nada. A mulher de nome Suely que dormia tranquilamente sobre o seu corpo apareceu do nada e pediu para ir com ele para o templo de gêmeos. A baixinha, com óculos de grau, cabelos negros na altura da cintura e tão... Como diria as amazonas, foram do padrão de super modelo, o seguiu mesmo o marina fazendo de conta que não era com ele.

Mas não é que ela sabia se insistente e a baixinha lhe deu uma rasteira e começou a tagarelar feito uma louca. Só ai o cavaleiro/marina deu conta da situação e pensou que era um inimigo, não fez por menos e atacou a mulher que conseguiu com agilidade se defender bem.

Após tapas e beijos e ela lhe contou que estava ali para ajudar o seu irmão. O marina ficou sem saber se confiava ou não, mas ao ouvir o nome de Kamus e de alguns fatos que quase ninguém, ou melhor, só os cavaleiros de ouros sabiam ficou em dúvida.

A história de ela ser a dona da escama era fato inventado pelos dois, mas quem era essa mulher que dormia com ele?

- Bom dia! – ela falou o tirando dos seus pensamentos...

- Bom dia! – o marina a fitou se levantar procurando os óculos de grau no cômodo ao lado da cama. – Onde pensa que vai? – falou ao vê-la se levantar e caminha pelo cômodo.

- Ora resolver o probleminha do seu irmão.

- Hum? – Kanon não entendeu nada.

- Quanto mais rápido eu resolver isso, mas rápido sumo da sua vida e desse lugar.

O marina não entende nada, mas era melhor assim. Se ela resolvesse o problema da áurea maligna de Ares, ele não ficaria mentindo ao irmão e tudo se resolveria. Ou quase tudo, ainda tinha o caso do aquariano, mas uma coisa de cada vez.

-x-

**Algumas horas depois...**

Kanon tentava falar com o irmão que aquele método que Suely ia fazer era seguro. Saga não confiava na ficante do irmão e não ia se submetido a um transe para ver se o seu pior pesadelo estava mesmo trancafiado.

- E se ele não estive? – falou o marina. – Ai nós resolvemos isso Saga...

- Ele está. – retrucou o mais velho. – Aquele monstro está trancafiado aqui. – apontou para onde uma marca mostrava que o selo de Hades e Atena havia selado Ares. – E daqui ele não vai sair nem eu morto.

- Saga...

- Kanon pare de...

- Eu não quero me meter. – falou a baixinha interrompendo o diálogo/briga de irmãos. – Mas acho que você tem que ter certeza disso. Vai que não é você que está deixando o Santuário em alerta.

- Crê em outra pessoa? – falou o grego mais velho.

- Eu só quero eliminar as alternativas e ir embora. Ok!

Saga bufou e aceitou a loucura. Kanon bem que tentou ficar por perto, mas Suely desconversou e ficou a sós com o mais velho dos gêmeos em um quarto. Os dois, Saga e Suely, se olharam e após uma conversa rápida de como seria o processo ela o convenceu a seguir as suas instruções.

- Feche os olhos. – ela falou. – Inspire e expire.

Saga não queria fazer aquele teatrinho, mas só em fechar os olhos e inspirar e expirar começou a sentir o corpo mole. Um calmo cosmo energia fluía no local. E aquele cosmo parecia conhecido. Saga quando foi o grande mestre ouviu falar de pessoas que tem um cosmo diferente, um cosmo que acalmava os guerreiros, um cosmo que nem mesmo Atena tinha em batalhas. Um cosmo...

- Saga? – o geminiano abriu os olhos e viu o teto ou acho que viu. – Saga? – a voz era longe e de mulher.

- Saga? – uma segunda voz masculina.

- Saga? – uma terceira voz feminina e aflita o chamava também.

- Saga? – uma quarta voz masculina choramingava.

- Hum? – foi o que falou após abrir os olhos e ver Kanon, Shion, Saori e Suely o olhando. – O que houve? – percebeu que estava no chão. – Como?

- Boas notícias Saga. – ele olhou a baixinha de óculos de grau. – Não é você o causador de todo esse mal que sentiram.

- Então quem seria? – questionou Shion após saber de alguns fatos pela Deusa e pelo marina.

- O cavaleiro de escorpião?

-x-

**Décimo terceiro templo. **

Shion não falava, depois de uma hora, mas dava para ver fogo saindo pelas narinas do lemuriano. Do outro lado estava Saori sento repreendida como se tivesse saindo para balada sem falar com o pai. Já do outro estavam... Saga feliz e ainda sem entender como Ares estava e não estava no Santuário. Kanon auxiliando o irmão que ainda estava meio mole. E Suely que limpava as lentes dos óculos.

- Shion... – tentou falar a Deusa.

- Nada de Shion. – falou o grande mestre. – Como assim você deixa essa mulher entrar no Santuário e fazer um transe nesse... Em um dos nossos cavaleiros.

- Mas...

- E se ela for uma espiã.

- Mas...

- E se ela for uma aliada de Ares.

-...

- Vocês têm o que na cabeça? Realizar um transe desses que só uma pessoa treinada para ser um...

- SHION! – gritou Saori e notou que todos a fitaram. – Suely é de extrema confiança. – amenizou a voz. - Fui eu que a chamei depois da transformação misteriosa de Kamus.

-...

- Ela vai fazer a mesma coisa com Miro que, aliás, está subindo agora mesmo.

-?

- E eu vou para o Japão sem previsão de volta. E nem pense em me importunar.

-?

Todos que estavam na sala ficaram sem reação. Shion inclusive não sabia o que dizer com relação à viagem da Deusa num momento crítico desse que os cavaleiros estavam passando.

-x-

Miro olhava a todos ali após fazer uma leve reverência a Deusa e ao mestre Shion, e não entendeu porque foi chamado rapidamente para o décimo terceiro templo. Viu os gêmeos saindo e levando Shion que resmungava algo incompreensível. Depois viu a Deusa e uma mulher baixinha de óculos o fitando estranhamente.

- Como se sente Miro? – Perguntou a Deusa de forma doce.

- Um pouco cansado. – e era perceptível o cansaço dele.

- Acho que tenho a solução para o seu cansaço.

- E qual seria? – como ele queria dormir um pouco.

- Suely é uma amiga e ela vai ajudá-lo a dormir um pouco.

- Como? – fitou a mulher do lado da Deusa.

- Ela é boa nisso Miro. – ele olhou meio desconfiado para aquela conversa. – Confia em mim.

-x-

Suely estava sentada no chão em posição de meditação em um cômodo do décimo terceiro templo de frente para o escorpião. Ele estava na mesma posição e como ela fez com o geminiano explicou vagamente o processo.

- Escute a minha voz e deixe o seu corpo relaxado. – ela falou.

- Hum?

- Eu já cuidei de um monte de estrela de televisão e garanto que assim que você acorda vai ser como se tivesse dormido por dias.

- Tudo bem. – deu os ombros o cavaleiro. – Se resolver o problema de insônia, tudo é valido.

- Vamos lá. Feche os olhos. Inspire e expire.

Seguindo as instruções o cavaleiro fechou os olhos e respirou pausadamente. Suely fez o mesmo com Saga e liberou o seu cosmo pelo cômodo, mas não esperou que a reação fosse tão forte a ponto de jogá-la contra a parede.

Sorte a sua foi que a porta era grossa e ninguém ouviu o estrondo. Sorte também foi quando o cômodo ficou preenchido por cosmo forte e sinistro. Ela levantou o rosto e viu o que não viu com o geminiano, o cavaleiro de escorpião em pé com os olhos vermelho sangue a fitando.

Com Saga, o cavaleiro de gêmeos só fez liberar o seu cosmo e nada além do comum, mas com Miro foi o esperado. Ela ficou ou tentou ficar de pé, mas o cosmo a subjugou a fazendo cair de joelhos.

- Como vai minha fiel sacerdotisa? – a voz não era do cavaleiro, mas de...

- Meu Senhor Ares! – ela se espantou, pois ele a reconheceu.

- Vejo que os meus fies seguidores ainda vivem depois do fiasco do fraco cavaleiro. – ele se referiu a invasão dos cavaleiros de bronze ao Santuário.

- Só alguns meu senhor.

- Então vamos... – ele já ia saindo quando ela interviu.

- O meu senhor ainda não pode sair livremente. – ele a fitou e ela prosseguiu. – Eu não o liberei o seu cosmo, pois algo saiu errado quando o senhor escolheu o escorpiano para ser o abrigo do seu corpo.

- Conte-me exatamente o que aconteceu. – ao falar pegou o queixo de Suely a fazendo fitar os seus olhos.

- No dia que pegamos o cavaleiro desprevenido e sem esperança no coração para realizar o ritual, um dos servos do Santuário viu uma parte e não pude completar o processo meu senhor, mas...

- Espero que esse 'mas' seja algo bom para sua vida miserável sacerdotisa. – apertou um pouco os dedos no rosto dela.

- Há uma brecha. – aquilo ia deixar marcas em seu rosto.

- E qual seria?

- Se ele sofrer mais uma decepção igual a que fizemos da primeira vez o seu cosmo será maior e assim subjugara ao do cavaleiro.

- E quanto tempo temos?

- Pelo que eu soube o aquariano logo retornara ao santuário e se o senhor me dê mais uma chance eu não só faço o escorpiano matar o aquariano...

- Sim. – soltou devagar o rosto dela.

- Como ele se sentirá culpa pela morte e...

- Eu retornarei.

Suely sentiu que o cosmo diminui um pouco no local e caiu no chão após se solta por Ares. Ela o observou mais uma vez até vê o cosmo diminuir até 'sumir' do ambiente. Só que antes...

- Cuidado Sacerdotisa. – falou Ares. – Na última vez a protegi de ser violada pelos homens na última guerra contra Atena.

-...

- Se caso falhar acho que nem mesmo a morte será o suficiente para você.

A baixinha o viu se sentar em um canto e fechar os olhos com um sorriso zombeteiro na face. Aos poucos era como se nada tivesse ocorrido, o cavaleiro estava lá imóvel, Suely se aproximou devagar e pegou no ombro dele esperando uma reação fria e feroz. Contudo o que viu foi um rosto sorridente e uma paz que ela sabia que não era real.

- Deu certo. – falou o escorpiano que se levantou e agradecendo. – Obrigado.

Ela não soube o que fazer ou o que dizer só o viu saindo do cômodo como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas. Mas a realidade era o oposto e ela não sabia o que fazer.

-x-

**Templo de Áries. **

Shion estava emburrado a sua maneira e ficar no seu antigo templo era a solução plausível mesmo estando Mu e Afrodite conversando em outro cômodo. O cavaleiro de peixes olhava aquela situação preocupado e esperava que Ares não estivesse no Santuário.

Ficou pior quando Shion escutou que Atena lhe informou da brilhante notícia que ia para o Japão e ainda trouxe uma desconhecida para o Santuário sem ele saber. Quem afinal é aquela mulher que Saori deixou ajudar os cavaleiros? Será que ela ira conseguir descobrir algo?

Shion sinceramente não estava gostando dos rumos daquela história.

Mu fitou o pisciano que tentava assim como o ariano saber o que se passava no Santuário. E que os Deuses ajudassem a todos.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Peço humilde desculpas pela demora, mas a vida é assim. Doença, estudo, sem tempo, sem net e assim por diante. Espero que essa atualização e a próxima no feriado deixem vocês felizes.

Agradeço aos comentários de todos os que amam e os que odeiam. E a todo o mundo que fala, escreve ou entende o português. Aos amigos do FFnet, Nyah e do blog. O meu muito obrigada por esperar e aturar.

E aqui está o capítulo e até...


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Nota: **Promessa é dívida e aqui estamos. Boa Páscoa!

* * *

Shura recordou daquele dia em especial. Dia que a viu pela primeira vez com calma após todos saírem do hospital. Assim que a pegou nos seus braços e a levou ao hospital não tinha percebido tamanha beleza daquela ruiva, mas assim que a viu abrindo os lindos olhos verdes juro que ninguém a magoaria e a amou em segredo.

Teve ciúmes da forma carinhosa que o geminiano falava com a ruiva ou quando Shaka ficava vermelho de vergonha ao reparar na mulher na cama. Ou quando Saori confortou a agora mulher e a abraçou em seus braços vendo a chorar sem saber o que fazer com a sua nova forma.

Quase pensou em matar Miro quando ele não apareceu e soube que sumiu sem deixar pista além do mais ele era o culpado de deixar lágrimas no perfeito rosto da sua amada em segredo. Ficou ao lado dela mesmo a aquariana nem ter dado atenção a sua pessoa até...

Ficar longe da ruiva.

Saber que ela o deixou de lado no projeto que fizeram enquanto ela era ele.

Ver a mão daquele verme sobre a dela.

Tinha que ser um escorpiano francês-grego.

Ver o sorriso dela ao tentar falar o que sentia.

Saber que ela não se esqueceu do que fizeram juntos quando ela era ele.

Os créditos do seu trabalho com ele.

Beijá-la com ardor e entrar no apartamento a amando e esquecendo Orion do lado de fora até um dos hospedes lhe avisa.

Ser o primeiro homem dela.

Ser carinhoso e gentil em todos os momentos mesmo naqueles dias que ela quase o matou com uma panela por que não lavou um copo.

Foi sincero nos seus sentimentos.

E agora estava processando o novo...

O que seria?

Pensou com calma. O médico falou que ele seria pai, mas como? Ah! Recordou daquele dia que a pegou desprevenida que se amaram e mesmo sendo um homem correto e usar preservativo para prevenir as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e evitar a gravidez.

Pois sabe se lá quais doenças mesmo sendo cuidadoso com a sua saúde, um vírus era algo que poderia aparecer e não desejava prejudicar ninguém. Contudo um dia de esquecimento para viver uma loucura de amor o fez esquecer-se da camisinha e a consequência é um bebê...

Acordou sobressaltado e bateu a cabeça em algo. O cavaleiro escutou uma risada gostosa e viu a ruiva na cama recebendo soro na veia. Ainda em estado de choque por todo o acontecimento se aproximou dela e a analisou...

- Como você se sente meu amor? – falou o cavaleiro a observando.

Ela parou de rir e sorriu divinamente antes de falar, beijos de leve os lábios do cavaleiro.

- Um pouco cansada, mas bem. – falou a aquariana.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim Shu.

- O médico me falou que você está grávida, mas como?

- Como? – ela sorriu antes de responder. – Bebês nascem quando um homem e uma mulher estão em idades reprodutivas...

- Hã?

- Você não me perguntou como estou grávida?

- Sim.

- Estou explicando o processo.

- Engraçada. – beijou a. – Conheço essa fala, Shion tentou nos contar como nascer os bebês após uma das servas dá a luz. – ficou pensando no futuro do bebê e resolveu falar logo. - Mas caso você não queria ter o bebê eu posso ficar com ele após nascer e...

- Alto lá, Shura de capricórnio. – a ruiva não gostou das palavras do cavaleiro. - Quem falou que eu não queria essa criança.

- Eu não sei. Só...

- Escute com atenção. – ele prestou atenção. – Pelo que eu entendi você quer a criança tanto quanto eu.

- Sim.

- Então vamos ter e cuidar para que o nosso filho ou a nossa filha seja tão honrados quanto os seus pais.

Ele não falou nada só acariciou o ventre dela imaginando como seria o pequeno ser. Karine também não sabia o que dizer, mas ficou feliz por ele aceitar ter a criança com ela. Caso ele se negasse ia cuidar sozinha do bebê mesmo que tivesse que se afastar de tudo e dos amigos além do Santuário.

- Ka. – o espanhol a trouxe para realidade.

- Sim.

- O que houve com você?

- Segundo o médico a minha pressão caiu rapidamente e como eles não sabiam o que eu tinha fizeram um monte de exames inclusive um de sangue. Também como você não sabia o que eu tinha fizeram de praxe todos os exames até o de gravidez que deu positivo.

- Mas a pressão tem haver com gravidez?

- Não sei, mas eu não comi bem nos últimos dias e senti tontura e vontade de vomitar...

- E você não me contou nada mocinha.

- Shu, perdão... – falou fazendo bico.

- Agora vou ficar de olho em você mocinha e nesse pequeno aqui...

O capricorniano não se conteve de tanta alegria. Assim que conseguiu uma brecha ligo para o hotel e pediu para que alguém olhasse Orion que a essa altura já tinha feito a festa com o saco de ração. E ele ligou para o seu melhor amigo.

- Alô! – falou uma voz sonolenta do outro lado ao atender ao telefone.

- Saga? – perguntou o espanhol sem compreender a voz do outro.

- É ele.

- Tenho boas notícias.

- A companhia área vai dar passagens de graça?

- Não. – sorriu o cavaleiro do outro lado da linha. – Eu vou ser papai, Saga.

Um forte estrondo.

- Saga?

Demorou um pouco até o espanhol ouvir uma voz do outro lado da linha.

- Alô? Quem fala?

- É o Shura.

- Shu! – sorriu do outro lado o outro. – Você falou o que para o Sá?

- Só que eu vou ser papai.

Mais uma vez o silêncio e ouviu um palavrão em grego que nunca pensou em ouvir do gêmeo mais novo. Kanon agora queria dar uns socos no cabrito, mas viu o irmão se levantando e voltou a falar.

- Você por acaso sabe que Kamus é apaixonado por Miro. – o ex-marina falou. – Você não podia ter dado uns pegas...

- Vire essa boca sombra. – falou com certo odeio o apelido do marina. – Eu não fico pegando mulheres. Eu estou namorando Ka e eu vou cuidado dela e do bebê...

- Mas...

- Nem Miro e nem ninguém vai me separar da pessoa que amo. E estaremos na Grécia assim que o médico liberá-la só ligue para informar da boa nova e avisa a Saori ou a Shion que vamos passar mais uns dias por aqui.

- Shura, sou eu o Saga. – o mais velho pegou o telefone antes que certo marina enviasse o aparelho para o triângulo das bermudas. – Você vai mesmo tentar...

- Eu não vou tentar Saga. – o capricorniano o interrompeu. – Eu vou pedir a mão dela hoje a noite e vou casar com Karine e também vou cuidado do nosso filho.

-...

- Vou indo. Depois ligo, até.

Shura voltou ao quarto onde à ruiva estava recebendo soro na veia e planejando a declaração que ia fazer a noite.

-x-

Já na Grécia os gêmeos se olharam e um vulto pequeno também havia escutado sobre a volta da ruiva. Kanon soltou todos os palavrões que conhecia e os que não sabiam o significado, pois o escorpiano quando soubesse do fato ia explodir. Saga estava preocupado também já que sem Saori Miro poderia querer uma vingança.

Aquela nova informação ia abalar o santuário e a vida dos cavaleiros.

- Saga e o que vamos fazer? – questionou o marina.

- Kanon temos que falar com Shion...

- E dizer a eles que o cabrito engravidou a mulher homem e que os dois vão se casar? Faz me ri.

Saga ficou sem chão, pois era justamente isso que ia falar ao grande mestre, mas não com aquelas palavras.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Kanon estava articulando um plano. – Não contamos nada e pedimos para que os dois sumam do mundo. Pronto!

O geminiano mais velho levantou a sobrancelha ao ouvir outro plano maluco e mais outro e novamente outra mudança de planos. Kanon queria arrumar um jeito dos três não se encontrarem – Miro, Karine e Shura –, porém o destino ia fazê-lo se encontrar.

-x-

Suely andava pelos arredores do Santuário após escutar a conversa dos gêmeos. Estava tão absorvida nos seus pensamentos que notou que esbarrou em uma pessoa.

- Peço desculpas. – ela levantou a face e viu um menino ruivo. – A Senhorita está bem?

- Sim.

- Bom. – sorriu o ruivo. – Quer ajuda?

- Obrigada... – olhou gesticulando tentando saber quem era o menino.

- Michel. – viu a se levantar e limpar a roupa. – Sou irmão de Miro.

Suely não soube o que dizer ou fazer. Simplesmente sua mente foi lançada no dia que se tornou a serva de Ares – O Deus – e viveu anos a serviço dele até se apaixonar por um general do Deus e desse nasceu um menino e por essa criança deu a sua vida.

E com todos aqueles pensamentos do passado, ela saiu correndo deixam um Michel um pouco com medo pensando que tinha feito algo de ruim. Além de Jade que passou a desconfiar da boa samaritana que veio ao Santuário ajudar a todos. Mas agora Suely pensava se estava fazendo o certo de novo...

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Agora é espera pela próxima atualização que não sei que dia será e se será esse ano, pois estou com o tempo curto, mas vou tentar ainda esse ano postar outro capítulo. Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram ou não. Beijos e desculpas.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**Nota:** Olá! Desculpa...

- Desculpa? – falou uma voz do além. – Eu estou numa fanfic onde uma louca escreve que eu estou pegando o homem/mulher de outro. O pessoal não me ama e ainda por cima ela vive pedindo desculpas...

Continuando...

Shura sai daqui e me deixa em paz. Desculpa pela demora, mas a doença me deixou meio fraquinha – dengue – e a gripe também não me deixou sossegada, mas olha aqui outro capitulo.

Observação: Deixe euzinha viva para continuar a escrever e todo mundo saber o fim e...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**França.**

**Alguns dias depois...**

Karine fitava o anel sem acreditar no que tinha feito. Estava noiva do capricorniano e ele queria casar com ela o mais rápido possível antes da barriga crescesse. E se dependesse dele tinha se casado no mesmo dia que lhe deu o anel perto de um restaurante onde tocava uma música calma... Sim. Ela nunca imaginou que ele fosse tão romântico e direto ao ponto.

Mas a aquariana estava incomodada com a sua volta a Grécia. Não que desejasse rever os amigos, mas o que os outros iam pensar? E algo no seu coração lhe dizia que tudo estava errado. Respirou fundo e voltou a fazer as malas, notou que Orion estava inquieto há alguns dias e pensou em desistir pela terceira vez de voltar para o Santuário.

Contudo não poderia mais adiar e era percebível que o capricorniano estava notando esse desconforto dela. Shura havia notado que sua ruiva estava agindo estranho, pensou que era medo de algo com relação ao primeiro filho, mas depois esse medo sempre vinha quando falava do retorno ao Santuário.

E mesmo querendo agradá-la os quatro – Shura, Karine, Orion e o bebê - não podiam mais ficar na França. Apesar de Kardia ser muito solidário em custear os dias extras que ficaram a mais no hotel. Claro que o grego tentou ser muito amigo, mas o espanhol estava ficando sem graça e os pedidos de retorno de Shion após saber do bebê só fez piorar a situação.

O mundo simplesmente estava contra a estadia deles na França. O jeito foi pegar o avião e voltar ao lar doce lar.

-x-

**Grécia.**

Os dias corriam normais mesmo só algumas pessoas sabendo do retorno do casal. Miro parecia entretido em ensinar algumas técnicas ao irmão. Kanon fica de olho entre a sua ficante e o escorpiano e nada mais. Saga tentava retirar de Suely alguma informação do que aconteceu naquele dia que ela fez o transe com Miro, mas nada. Ela não abriu a boca nem com ele e nem com Shion.

-x-

**Praia. **

Miro estava em um canto isolado da praia, mais especificamente, entre uma vila e as mediações do Santuário. Ele viu uma mulher se aproximando e não parecia com uma moradora local. Talvez uma turista, ele não ia chegar mais perto, mas percebeu que algo de estranho rondava a ruiva e esperou até que ela o viu.

- Olá! – ela acenou. – Compreende-me?

- Sim. – falou o escorpiano. – A senhorita se perdeu?

- Não. – ela sentou se perto de uma pedra. – Fugindo um pouco do meu... – fitou a aliança e deu um meio sorriso. – Noivo.

- E se não for muito incomodo gostaria saber...

- O motivo? – viu o cavaleiro confirmar que sim com a cabeça e prosseguiu. – Só porque estou grávida ele acha que deve me tratar como se eu fosse quebrar.

- Hum...

- Eu não estou doente, mas saudável.

- Talvez ele só queira o seu bem. – o grego se perguntou por que estava tento aquela conversa tão amigável com aquela mulher. Odiava mulheres e ainda ela estava grávida.

- Se por acaso sua namorada...

- Eu tenho um namorado. – mesmo o aquariano não estando consigo ainda o considerava o seu namorado. – Desculpa... – tento não ofendê-la e viu um sorriso.

- Eu que peço desculpas. Mas tente-me entender que cansa ter alguém no seu pé vinte e quatro horas. E esse seu namorado fica... Digamos assim lhe enchendo por algo que tenha ou não tenha feito?

- Não muito.

Os dois conversaram por algumas horas até a ruiva do nada se levantar, despediu se e seguir o caminho de volta lhe desejando tudo de bom. O grego lhe desejou saúde para o bebê e mesmo não a vendo mais percebeu que aquela mulher lhe deixou desnorteado como se o aquariano estivesse perto de si.

Regressou ao santuário, mas não notou que não muito distante, estava sobre o olhar de Suely que observou a conversa toda. Talvez ele não tivesse percebido, mas aquela mulher era realmente o cavaleiro de aquário. Então eles voltaram...

-x-

**Templo de Áries.**

Mu notou uma aproximação até pensou que fosse o escorpiano, mas se surpreendeu ao ver Shura e... Nossa! O ariano havia se esquecido de como ela é linda. Karine estava vestida um short curto marrom que mostrava as pernas bem torneadas e uma blusa clara estilo nadador numa cor creme.

Shura mais parecia um turista que um cavaleiro, mas já havia notado os olhares para sua futura esposa. Porém seu ego era maior e deixa pelo menos os homens olharem o que ele tinha e as mulheres invejarem, a sua linda noiva.

- Olá Mu! – falou o espanhol.

- Oi! – Mu ficou sem palavras.

- Hum... – a aquariana se sentiu meio deslocada e segurou forte Orion em seus braços.

- Tudo bem, amor? – o espanhol achou estranha a sua atitude.

- Eu...

- Mu você viu... – Miro ia pergunta sobre o irmão, mas parou assim que viu a visita e o capricorniano.

O clima ficou tenso. Mu olhou o espanhol que olhou o grego que olhou a ruiva a qual tinha visto na praia. Karine sorriu para o rapaz que chegou e sua mente tentava processar quem era aquele homem. Era como se já tivesse visto ele em algum lugar antes da praia ou...

- Ela é sua noiva Shura? – questionou Miro.

- É. – falou o cavaleiro de capricórnio temeroso.

- Olá! – tomou a frente à ruiva. – Eu sou Karine e você é?

- Miro. – apertou a mão dela e sentiu um choque estranho, mas relevou. – Então você fugiu dele lá na praia.

- É – ficou sem jeito e sentiu um choque ao aperta a mão do grego. – Você é amigo de Shu?

- Um pouco.

Os dois conversavam como se conhecessem há anos. Claro que os espectadores, Mu e Shura, não sabiam o que dizer ou fazer. Pois parecia que ambos não se conheciam, mas como?

- Shu. – ela chamou o noivo que voltou a realidade. – Vou para casa. Seu amigo vai me acompanhar.

- É... – o capricorniano tentou falar algo.

- Olha... – para Mu aquilo era perigoso demais.

- Vamos. – falou o grego dando a mão e subindo enquanto os dois os fitava.

Assim que os dois sumiram de vista ambos se olharam.

- E agora? – falou o ariano tentando entender o que houve.

- Eu não sei, mas acho melhor contar a verdade. – falou o espanhol.

- Creio que por enquanto seja melhor fica assim. – os dois se voltaram para a voz. – A transformação dele ficou perfeita. Tanto que ele mal se lembra de Miro.

- E quem é você? – questionou o espanhol.

- Suely. E vejo que o meu transe também deu resultado.

- Como? – foi à vez de Mu a questioná-la.

- Hora! Enquanto Saori está no Japão em busca da cura, eu fiquei responsável por tentar amenizar as coisas.

Suely passou pelos dois subindo até gêmeos. Será que aquele plano maluco ia dá certo?

-x-

**Escorpião. **

Miro e Karine chegaram ao templo do grego. Muito gentil o dono do templo ofereceu água e os dois começaram um conversa amistosa. Claro que Miro comentou onde ficava a 'casa' do noivo da ruiva. Tudo ia bem até...

- Onde vocês se conheceram? – questionou o grego.

- Faz tempo. – sorriu. – Shura é uma boa pessoa, mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu acho que te conheço. – falou fitando nos olhos do escorpiano. – Sabe como se eu já estivesse aqui e...

- Vivido comigo. – completou o outro mesmo achando um absurdo a ideia.

Orion os olhava no chão perto de um pote de água. Ambos estavam muito próximo até demais para seu gosto. Como ela poderia...? Orion quase deixou o queixo cair quando percebeu que aquele era o Miro. E ficou ainda pior ao ver os dois mais próximos...

- Eu... – ela tentou pensar.

- Desculpa.

Miro fez algo que nunca imaginou na sua vida beijou uma mulher. Há anos não beijava uma mulher desde o dia que aquela miserável a enganou e juro nunca mais ter qualquer relação com uma mulher ou beijar um, mas como não fazer isso diante daquela beleza a sua frente que exercia uma atração sobre si.

Karine sabia que era errado, mas era como se os dois fossem um do outro. Como se em outra vida os dois tivesse sido marido e mulher, mas é noiva de outro...

Que se dane!

Aqueles lábios, a boca, a língua... Um sabor fora do normal. Orion quase caiu dentro do pote de água, mas percebeu que alguém chegava e latiu para os dois que se separam. Cada um com uma cara de assustado.

Karine pegou Orion nos braços e passou voando por Jade e Michel. Miro não sabia se corria atrás dela para pedir desculpas ou cavava um buraco e sumia do mundo.

O que ele tinha feito?

Havia traído Kamus.

-x-

Shura seguiu para o seu templo e viu a ruiva pensativa na varanda. Havia algo errado e também notou isso quando viu o escorpiano descendo que nem um furacão enquanto subia.

Falou com a aquariana e seguiu para ver Shion...

-x-

**Décimo terceiro templo...**

- Onde estava a sua cabeça quando fez isso? – questionou o ariano mais velho. – Vocês jovens não tem juízo. Fazer sexo sem proteção e ainda por cima com o namorado...

- Ela é mulher Shi. – interrompeu o libriano.

- LIBRA! – quase deu para sentir a terra tremer. – Shura você saber por acaso as consequências de suas atitudes ao seguir com essa loucura de ter o filho e ainda por cima se casar e ainda por cima quando o escorpiano descobrir tudo, pois pelo que você me contou ele não sabe de nada AINDA, mas assim que souber...

- Grande mestre. – o espanhol o interrompeu. – Estou disposto a deixar de ser um cavaleiro se for necessário.

Silêncio.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:** Olha um capítulo novo. Ai! Lá vai eu pedi desculpas pelo atraso, mas fazer o que? É assim mesmo. Isso se chama o mundo real. Bem um capítulo postado e até...


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Mediações do santuário...**

- Alô? – falou o escorpiano aflito. – Val?

O que escutou foi um rosnado do outro lado da linha e sabia que o outro não era tão 'feliz' com a amizade do marido com um cavaleiro. Se esse cavaleiro for logo Miro de escorpião que ainda chama o seu marido pelo apelido.

- Mi? – o cavaleiro escutou algo como um rosnado do outro lado e um palavrão em grego. – Aff! Rada para de implicar com Mi. – o cavaleiro ia falar, mas não deve chance. – Faça isso que eu...

O cavaleiro escutou o som que a ligação caindo e olhou o visor. Talvez não fosse certo ligar mais uma vez, contudo o ruivo espectro talvez pudesse ser a saída para sua dor no coração. Pois havia beijado uma mulher e ainda por cima a noiva de Shura. Que para piorar estava grávida do amigo de armas.

O telefone tocou e ele atendeu.

- Ponde falar. – a voz do espectro não deixava duvidas de quem mandava naquele lugar era o aquariano. – Conte-me tudo.

O grego contou tudinho que ocorreu desde a praia ao beijo e ouvia do outro lado uns múrmuros como: Hum... E... Ah... Ih...

- E ai? – falou por fim o grego.

- Sinceramente meu amigo creio que você deve procura saber por onde anda Kamus. – foram as palavras de Harpia. – O pior que pode acontecer é você beijar de novo a mulher pensando que é um homem, pois acredito que você fez isso por conta da falta que o francês faz na sua vida. – pausa muito longa que deixou o cavaleiro apreensivo. – Agora me diz por que você ainda não questionou ninguém sobre Kamus?

- Medo.

-x-

**Templo de capricórnio. **

Shura ao entrar no seu templo quase pensou no pior, pois viu sua noiva aos brandos perto de Orion. O cãozinho não sabia se tinha pena ou chorava junto, mas com a chegada do espanhol tudo pareceu caminhar para outro caminho.

- Ka? – o espanhol limpou as lágrimas que caiam em abundância daquele belo rosto. – O que houve?

- Shu... – soluçava. – Eu... Não... Me... lembro. – tentava conter o choro. – Eu... Não... Me...

- Calma. – abraçou a ruiva até ela se acalmar. – Conte-me o que lhe aflige.

- Eu não me lembro do meu passado.

O capricorniano ficou sem saber o que dizer então era mesmo verdade que aquela mulher estranha falou. O ex-aquariano estava esquecendo-se dos outros.

– Ka. – ela o fitou. – Eu me esqueci de contar que você levou uma queda. – uma mentira seria a melhor saída. – Lembra do hospital?

- Um pouco.

- Você caiu e esqueceu-se de muitas coisas. Uma delas é do seu passado, mas seus amigos estão aqui.

- E porque eu não me lembrei do Fu?

- É Mu. – ela é muito esperta. – Porque ele não estava com você no dia do acidente.

- E porque eu me lembro do Rico?

- É Miro. – o espanhol estava com medo que ela realmente lembrasse-se de algo. – Porque vocês dois conversavam na hora do acidente.

- Eu fiz algo errado?

- Por quê?

- Rico falou que tem um namorado e vai que esse namorado dele me viu conversando com Rico e tentou fazer algo comigo e eu me acidentei.

Shura não sabia mais o que falar. Por hora pediu por meio de mensagem de celular que fizesse um monte de documentação para enganar temporariamente a noiva.

-x-

Suely fitou os templos acima. Sabia que nenhum dos gêmeos a incomodaria agora, mas o que fazer para que Miro matasse Kamus sem que ele percebesse. Tinha que ter uma maneira de...

A baixinha parou um momento sua linha de pensamente e recordou se da conversa que teve antes de ir ao Santuário. Ter uma chance para viver em paz no limbo com seu amor e seu filho...

**Alguns dias antes...**

Andava pelas ruas de um bairro brasileiro a alguns anos depois do fracasso de Saga tentar dominar o santuário. Tinha feito o que Ares lhe pediu, mas não queria voltar a ver nenhum indivíduo que tivesse relação com Atena quando o viu.

Não precisava ser gênio para saber que aquele rapaz de longos cabelos negros sentado no banco de cimento na praça da rua onde morava é o Deus do inferno. Ela até tentou passar reto, mas...

- Tenho um serviço para você. – falou Hades.

- Eu não quero mais saber de nenhum Deus...

- Nem mesmo que ele lhe ajudasse com a maldição que seu Deus colocou em você? – a viu parar e seguiu falando. – Ares não foi tolo quando a escolheu para ser sua sacerdotisa. E planejou muito bem a sua longa vida. Você é imortal, mas eles não foram agraciados com essa dádiva. Além do mais você perdeu até sua beleza com os...

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou. – VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA. A CULPA É DE DEUSES COMO VOCÊS QUE PENSAM QUE NÓS HUMANOS SOMOS BRINQUEDOS EM SUAS MÃOS. E NADA DO QUE VOCÊ ME DIZER VAI TRAZER O MEU MARIDO E MEU FILHO. SUMA!

- Se eu lhe der a chance de viver com os seus amados: filho e marido?

Ela o fitou pela primeira vez nos olhos e viu que havia algo estranho no ar. Afinal o que o Deus do submundo estava fazendo ali e ainda por cima tento uma conversa amistosa sem espectros ou juízes. Conhecia Hades o suficiente para saber do que ele é capaz.

- Você tem mais ou menos quinze minutos para se explicar. – ela falou ajeitando os óculos de grau.

- Em cinco falo a minha proposta, sacerdotisa.

**Voltando aos tempos atuais...**

Ela notou que alguém se aproximava e era o escorpiano, sorriu para ele que retribuiu o sorriso. Era o certo o que ia fazer, mas antes tinha que preparar um ritual e com isso tudo ia seguir seu curso.

-x-

**França**

Kardia viu um dos seus melhores amigos entra na sua casa e sentar no sofá jogando na mesa de centro uma pasta com algumas fotos que mostravam um casal. Ao abrir a pasta viu um rapaz bastante parecido consigo abraçado a um ruivo muito exótico.

- Ele é a sua cara. – falou o rapaz.

- Só que mais novo, Asmita. – Kardia sorriu como se tudo fosse resolvido naquele momento. – E qual é o nome dele? Onde vive?

- Só sei que se chama Mi. – o outro o fitou curioso. – O ruivo só o chamava assim e os seguir para Grécia, mas depois de entraram num taxi os dois sumiram. É como se tivesse sumido ou não existisse.

- E a companhia de viagem? Alguém deve saber algo?

- Nada.

- Se ele tiver o mesmo nome é fácil encontrar. – achou as fotos muitos estranhas. – Ele tem algum envolvimento com esse cara?

- Por certo sim. – riu. – Admita que ele é melhor que você.

O grego só não dividiu o outro em dois porque sabia que Kardia era bissexual e a cinco anos perdeu o namorado em um acidente de carro. O lindo grego não conseguia esquece aquele ruivo a quem amava com toda força e assim que viu Karine achou a muito atraente, mas Shura parecia mais interessante ou havia algo mais. Agora olhando bem até que Karine e o ruivo exótico são bem parecidos.

- Creio que vou fazer uma visita a uma amiga mais rápido do que imagino. – falou o grego.

Asmita que ajuda a anos Kardia a procura o seu irmão mais novo que sumiu num cruzeiro perto das ilhas gregas. Recordou que o pai dele pediu no leito de morte que pelo menos achasse os corpos dos dois, da esposa e do bebê. Os anos passaram e a única noticia que teve foi uma vez quando um dos seus amigos juro vê-lo em Praga.

A esperança surgiu, pois o grego mais velho sabia que seu irmão mais novo estaria vivo em algum lugar do mundo. Agora precisava encontrá-lo e provar que ele é um Seferis antes de morrer igual ao seu pai.

- Espero que ele não tenha guardado rancor por todos esses anos. – falou o grego. – Eu sempre o procurei e prometi ao meu pai que ia encontrar o meu irmão antes da minha doença me levar.

Asmita viu brotar lágrimas nos olhos do amigo que saiu da sala segurando um das fotos onde o seu provável irmão sorria e estendia a mão para acompanhá-lo num passeio.

-x-

**Um dia depois...**

Karine olhava os seus documentos e achava muito estranho tudo. Ela não se reconhecia em nada apesar de ser uma falsificação verdadeira, nada do que via fazia sua mente se lembrar de quem era antes do provável acidente que seu noivo falou. Agora tinha duvidas que nem mesmo aqueles documentos pareciam esclarecer o fato de que havia algo errado.

-x-

Já Miro tentava não pensar no beijo, mas era impossível, pois a noiva do seu amigo estava morando no mesmo lugar que ele, mas em outra casa. Precisava questionar o grande mestre, mas como começa a conversa? Ia subir as escadas quando Suely entrou no seu templo.

- Olá Miro! – falou a sacerdotisa.

- Olá! – cumprimentou o dono do templo.

- Posso conversa com você?

- Sobre?

- Sei onde o Kamus esta. – viu o olhar do escorpiano cair sobre si. – Quer saber o que houve com ele e onde ele esta?

- Sim.

- Encontre nas ruínas do templo ao sul do cemitério dos cavaleiros.

- Nas ruínas?

- Sim.

- Mas...

- Não conte a ninguém. – deu meia volta saindo do templo. - As duas da tarde.

- Suely... – a viu sair do seu templo, mas não conseguiu segui-la, pois ao saber de Kamus ficou sem reação. – Será que ela sabe de algo? Ou eu devo subir e falar com Shion?

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA:** Espero que tenha ficado bom e peço desculpas pela demora. Bloqueio criativo e também não conseguir escrever uma linha do capítulo. Perdão. E parabéns a Kamus pelo aniversário e a Telma por completar mais um ano de vida. Felicidades a todos os aquarianos como euzinha. Só que faço no dia 28 de janeiro. Beijos pessoal.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Esse capítulo é o final da primeira parte. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Antes das primeiras guerras santas, em algum lugar da Grécia...**

Ares e seu exército invadiram um local sagrado onde segundo seus espiões Atena preparava uma criança para ser sua sacerdotisa. Deimos e Phobos destruíam a tudo e a todos, porém não encontraram a tal criança que Atena escondia dos olhos dos deuses.

O deus observava a distancia e pressentiu um cosmo ao longe e era de um cavaleiro que foi incumbido de cuidar da criança. Era um cavaleiro porque Deimos havia o matado sem piedade. Assim que Ares se aproximou e desceu do seu cavalo negro viu algo sem comparação. Um bebê engatiava em sua direção sem medo ou receio.

- Você não me teme humano? – questionou ao bebê que o olhou e sorriu. – Vejamos quando a queridinha dos deuses souber o que fiz.

-x-

**Alguns anos depois...**

A criança Aurora crescia feliz sem saber dos males do mundo. Ares a criava como uma filha pura e sem maldade tanto que seus lacaios eram proibidos de entrar quando a criança estava no recinto. E ela estava ali com os seus irmãos Deimos e Phobos brincando de se esconder sobre o olhar do pai zeloso Ares.

- Onde está a pequena Aurora? – falou Deimos escutando a sua risada atrás de uma cortinha onde vi os pés da pequena deslaço e do seu irmão. – Onde ela se escondeu?

- Bo. – falou baixinho para Phobos. – Maninho não nos viu. – segurou o riso.

- É mesmo. – falou o filho de Ares achando graça da inocência da irmã adotiva.

- ACHEI! – falou um pouco mais alto Deimos a pegando nos braços e a rodopiando.

- Maninho. – riu da brincadeira. – Como nos achou? – perguntou, mas a diversão do interrompida por um servo que falou algo em particular ao deus.

- Aurora. – chamou o deus.

- Sim pai. – falou a menina assim que foi colocada no chão.

- Vá para o seu quarto.

- É coisa de gente grande?

- É minha pequena. – ele a chamou para chegar mais perto. – E o meu beijo?

- Beijinho. – deu um beijo no pai e saiu por outra porta acenando para os irmãos.

Assim que se viram sozinhos o deus ordenou que mandasse entrar o seu espião.

- Senhor meu pai. – falou Phobos.

- Sim.

- Sentiu que a cada dia o cosmo de Aurora cresce.

- Creio que nosso amada Atena sabia desse fato e por isso esta enviando cavaleiros a sua busca, contudo ela não sabe que vou usá-la como arma para vencê-la. – sorriu. – Diferentemente de Hades eu tenho algo poderoso, só cuidem pra que nada interfira nessa pureza dela.

- Como queria senhor meu pai.

-x-

**Voltando ao nosso tempo...**

Suely abriu os olhos e fitou o teto da casa de gêmeos. Ter aquelas lembranças guardadas na sua mente a deixava perturbada. Sua vida sempre foi assim a cada nova reencarnação relembrava aquela mesma história, ou seja, reencarnava em um corpo onde tinha todas as lembranças do mundo e das outras vidas que viveu.

Quantas vezes queria ter uma morte e nunca mais reviver. Suspirou cansada e foi falar com Karine afinal tinha que por o plano em prática. O pequeno cochilo após o almoço a fez recobrar as forças, subiu até o templo do capricorniano e a viu.

- Karine. – acenou para a ruiva. – Olá! Eu sou Suely amiga de Kanon.

- Olá! – falou a aquariana estranhando. – O rapaz da pitinha no lugar da sobrancelha?

- Não. Esse é o Mu. – sorriu. - O que são iguais. Saga e Kanon conhece?

- Hum... – colocou a mão no queixo. – Não conheço.

- Tanto faz. – recordou que a ruiva estava a pouco tempo no santuário e mal conhecia ninguém isso seria um ponto positivo.

- Quer entrar para comer algo? – resolveu convidá-la para entrar afinal mal viu uma mulher naquele lugar onde seu noivo mora e trabalha além de estar achando muito estranho aquele lugar.

- Obrigada. – fitou o templo. – Seu noivo se encontra?

- Ele foi falar com o chefe dele.

- Hum... – tinha tempo pra levada até o local previamente decido para encontrar o escorpiano. – Quer dá um passeio?

- Bem...

- Olha eu sei como é chato. Estou a alguns dias aqui e me sentindo um pouco perdida além cansada de ficar nessas casas grandes. – viu a outra pensar e sorrir.

- Porque não? – entrou no templo e pegou um lenço cobrindo os longos cabelos ruivos. – Você conhece bem a Grécia.

- Sim. – sorriu. – Que tal visitar um templo genuinamente Greco.

- Eu nunca vi um.

- Então você ira amar esse sem contar que tem uma excelente surpresa por lá.

-x-

**Enquanto isso em um templo longe do santuário...**

Miro olhava o nada, sentia um frio na barriga além de uma sensação estranha de algo de ruim iria acontecer. Fitou o céu ao se deitar no gramado baixo, fechou os olhos por um tempo sentindo aquele aroma familiar. Sim, o mesmo perfume de Kamus apesar de que o aquariano tem um aroma delicioso mesmo sem perfume ou qualquer outro cosmético.

Escutou sorrisos ao longe, abriu os olhos e as viu. Reconheceu na hora Suely e ficou sem jeito ao ver Karine afinal a tinha beijado no templo de Shura e nunca mais a viu. E piorou ao ver que as duas vinham na sua direção. Ficou receoso porque ia falar com Suely sobre Kamus, mas o que fazia as duas ali?

- Miro. – falou a ruiva.

- Karine. – acenou o cavaleiro.

Suely ficou sem fala porque se via ali naquela cena, mas precisava continuar com o plano. Sim, se via naquela cena porque na primeira vez que morreu foi mais ou menos na mesma idade de Karine e Miro. Tirou tal pensando e focou no que ia fazer.

-x-

Quando os três e aproximaram o clima ficou tenso. Todo o santuário notou a mudança no céu. Shura que descia para seu templo viu nuvens negras e sentiu um aperto no peito. Kanon notou que assim que entrou no templo de gêmeos não viu Suely. O grande mestre sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

-x-

**Muito longe da Grécia.**

Uma pessoa olhava o nada e previa que o futuro ia ser mudado, fitou a pessoa a sua frente que a acompanhava.

- Proteu tem certeza que isso é certo? – falou a jovem deusa.

- Sim, Atena. – falou Proteu sentado enfrente a deusa.

- Eu deveria...

- Você não deveria nada Atena. – pegou uma xícara de chá em cima da mesa e fitou as crianças do orfanato usando o gramado da mansão dos Kidos no Japão como área de lazer.

- Mas...

- Sua duvida vai ser sanada hoje. – bebeu um pouco do chá. – Estamos de olho Atena só aproveite o dia com os meninos e as meninas que trouxe para sua casa.

Ela abaixou a cabeça pensativa e escutou Seiya chamando a atenção de uma criança, algo como passa a bola. Virou se para olhar o deus e o viu colocar a xícara de chá na mesa e bater palmas por um gol que um dos meninos fez.

- Você esta confiante que vai dá tudo certo. – Saori falou.

- Se não dê, faremos de novo e de novo. – a fitou. – Se preocupar com o que? Se Kamus não mudar Miro e controlar Ares no corpo do escorpiano ninguém pode fazer. Afinal o amor um sentimento tão belo.

-...

- Até onde o amor de uma pessoa suportaria a dor da perda? – a questionou. - Será que a aparência é mais importante que o sentimento?

- E o que isso tem haver com os meus cavaleiros?

- Uma morte, um pacto, um Deus e um homem cego de amor poderiam destruir a tudo e a todos?

- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer Proteu.

- Espere e verá Atena.

-x-

**Grécia.**

Suely andou um pouco mais entrando numa construção seguida de Karine e um curioso escorpiano. O grego não gostava daquele lugar, pois a muito tempo algumas pessoas usavam como local de sacrifícios humanos para outros deuses. Até se poderia sentir o cheio de sangue naquele local apesar de nunca mais ser usado para tal ato.

- O que as duas vieram fazer aqui? – perguntou o grego.

- Passear. – falou Karine. – Suely falou que ia me mostrar uma surpresa num templo.

- Mas...

- Sabe. – interrompeu a conversa dos dois, Suely. – A muito tempo uma criança foi tirada da sua família para servir a deusa Atena. – os dois a fitaram. – Ela foi enganada por um deus e viu seu marido e filho morrer. E como punição esse deus lhe deu a vida eterna para que um dia ela o ajudasse.

Virou se para os dois.

- E aqui estamos. – sorriu, a baixinha. – Eu numa situação que tenho que contar para você Miro que seu amado Kamus esta vivo e bem. Muito bem.

-... – o cavaleiro abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu pronunciar uma fala.

- E olha que eu aqui. Falando para vocês o que devem fazer para reaver as suas vidas. – fitou Miro. – Sim, Kamus esta vivo e bem, mas não se lembra de você. Ele vive com outro homem. – voltou se para a ruiva. – Você foi enganada. Você não é Karine, mas sim outra pessoa e ama outro homem que não a ama desse jeito que você é agora.

Ambos não entenderam nada.

- Miro para você reaver seu amado Kamus você tem que simplesmente matar Karine aqui e agora nesse lugar. E você Karine para ter sua vida de volta você tem que se sacrificar pelo bem maior mesmo tento que perder o que mais ama que é esse ser dentro de você. Filho de outro que a ama por pena.

- Shura me ama. – falou firme a ruiva. – Ele nunca ia...

- Ele mentiu para você. – a interrompeu. – Shura tem pena de você. Ele esta com você porque ama outra pessoa que não a quer. – aproximou se dela. – Acorda Karine você é só mais uma na vida dele. Shura ama Kamus e é com ele que Shura quer ficar e não com você. Com uma mulher.

- Kamus ama a mim, não a Shura. – conseguiu falar o cavaleiro. - Kamus nunca ia me trair.

- Não. – falou Suely o fitando. – Kamus nunca ia te trair. Ele tanto de traiu que além de estar com Shura ele virou uma mulher. – apontou para a ruiva. – Kamus é ela e essa coisa e vai ter um filho com outro homem, Miro. Ele lhe traiu para ter um filho com outro.

Aquelas palavras mexeram com o cavaleiro. Um ódio cego o fez pegar a ruiva pela blusa e seu cosmo inflamar, mas não qualquer cosmo. Um cosmo poderoso. O cosmo de ódio de Ares. Karine não estava entendendo nada quando um estalo. E recordou de uma cena, mas a lembrança foi tão grande que ela acabou desmaiando.

- Mate a. Miro. - falou Suely vendo o olhar assassino do cavaleiro. – Vingue se de tudo e de todo.

- Kamus me traiu. – o cavaleiro pegou a ruiva nos braços mecanicamente. – Ele irá pagar.

Suely o viu entrando no templo e o seguiu. Ao passar por uma das portas sentiu o cosmo poderoso de Ares. Notou que seu corpo tomou a forma original. Agora voltou a ser Aurora, a bela jovem da primeira guerra entre Ares e Atena. Miro colocou a ruiva numa mesa talhada e foi num local pegando uma adaga prateada escondida numa câmara segreda.

- MIRO! O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO? – gritou Shura vendo sua amada numa mesa de pedra e o cavaleiro segurando uma adaga na direção do peito dela.

- Estamos colocando tudo no lugar Shura. – falou Suely. – Mestre Ares quer a vida de Kamus para voltar e conquistar o mundo que não conseguiu com Saga.

- MIRO! – o grande mestre entrou no templo juntamente com os outros cavaleiros. – Solte agora mesmo essa adaga e se afaste dela.

- Não vai adiantar. – falou Suely com a voz falha. – Ele não é mais o Miro... Ele é Ares.

Saga arregalou os olhos. Shura avançou quando viu a adaga descendo. A adaga de prata perfurou o peito da jovem. O sangue escorreu pela mesa de pedra. O cavaleiro de escorpião acordou do transe e viu o mar de sangue, largou a adaga e deu dois passos para trás.

- Não. – negou Miro e se afastou. – O que eu fiz?!

-x-

Ao longe Hades fitava toda a cena.

- Colocamos um ponto final nisso. – falou o deus do inferno. – Agora é com ela.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NOTA: **Desculpa a demora pessoa, mas estou muito ocupada e estava sem inspiração. O finalzinho desse capítulo ficou tosco, mas foi o que saiu senão só ia sair no fim do milênio. Peço desculpas pela demora mais uma vez. Agora é começar a segunda fase da fanfic e terminá-la assim que eu tiver um tempo. Aos fortes que conseguiram chegar até aqui o próximo capítulo vai começar estranho, mas tudo vai ser explicado, pois vou avançar um pouco no tempo. Ui! E surpresas viram.

* * *

**Respondendo:**

**Janderson Moura: **Obrigada pelos comentários e espero que você chegue até aqui para lê esse comentário. Adorei tudinho que você escreveu e ainda preciso melhorar muito, mas com o tempo isso vai se aprimorando. Beijos e obrigada.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

**Alguns meses depois...**

Fitava aquele homem sentando no trono e não poderia acredita que Ares tinha reencarnado logo num corpo de um cavaleiro da deusa Atena. Sim. Todos sabiam da história de Ares e de sua paixão por uma mortal que foi uma amazona, sem contar que ela morreu em uma guerra por um dos seus homens que o traiu matando a pessoa que ele amou com todas as suas forças. Guerras eram nada diante daquela mulher que ele amou. A ira foi tão grande que entrou em confronto com Atena só para acabar com sua dor de ter pedido a sua amada.

Saiu da realidade quando o viu a olhar. Os olhos não tinham mais aquele brilho, mas o cosmo é o mesmo, porém com uma pontada de dor. Uma dor que não conseguia compreender. Afinal era um general ao lado dos filhos dele, mas agora se via um homem forte, contudo derrotado por um amor. Novamente um amor derrotou o homem que leva a guerra.

- Meu pai... – falou Deimos que não tinha mais de quinze anos também reencarnado em outro corpo.

- Deixou. – Fhobos também queria ajudar, mas aquela dor era só do cavaleiro.

Miro suspirou e fitou a janela. Alguns quilos mais magros, não se alimentou desde aquele dia e afinal o que fazia ali sendo vigiado por aqueles quatro. Sim, recordou se que após do dia fatídico andou pelo mundo e parou ali, sentou se naquele trono que um dia foi de outro eu e esperou. Logo vários homens e mulheres apareceram do nada jurando lealdade ao seu deus.

Contudo algo estava errado porque sentia que havia traidores na sua casa. Era isso. Tentava se lembrar se todos estavam ali. Faltavam uns e não sabia quem era. Os quatro generais estavam ali, seus filhos Deimos e Fhobos, a única mulher do grupo de nome Ariel e um rapaz que tinha mais ou menos vinte e cinco de nome Matheus. Deimos era o único novinho com quinze porque Fhobos tinha mais ou menos vinte e um e a mulher vinte e três.

- Aurora. – falou baixinho, mas todos escutaram. Sim a filha adotiva não se encontrava no recinto porque havia morrido. – Ela era pura demais para esse mundo.

Deimos ia falar, mas Fhobos achou melhor saírem. O grande Ares tinha que encontrar o seu caminho a final tinha escolhas que não poderiam ser desfeitas.

**Santuário.**

Uma nuvem negra pairava na Grécia desde o incidente. Shura havia perdido não só o amor da mulher que ama como também um filho que mal viu. O espanhol não conseguiu ficar mais no santuário as lembranças era fortes. Via sempre aquela cena e Shion achou melhor dá férias a ele. Hoje o cavaleiro esta na Espanha com o italiano em uma da filial. Segunda o canceriano Shura tenta superar, mas todos sabem que isso é o que ele passa, contudo a realidade é outra.

O geminiano, Kanon, não tinha para onde ir. Voltar para a fortaleza submarina não ia melhorar sua situação. O laço de amizade com Suely o deixou para baixo. Não só por descobrir quem era ela, mas com a sua morte pelas mãos de Ares. Quando a viu na sua forma original e também ao lado dele arquitetando aquele plano teve nojo, entretanto no final teve pena. Suely não era uma má pessoa, ela só tinha perdido tudo. Uma infância, uma vida, um marido e um filho. Os deuses jogaram com ela, mas agora ela dormia em paz ao lado dos seus amados.

Shion olhava desolado as dozes casas. Tinha entrado em contato com Saori que anda falou só pediu que seguisse com suas obrigações. O que a deusa estava pensando? Porque não intervir? Talvez porque isso não era sua função afinal é sentimentos humanos não uma guerra, mas mesmo sabendo que Ares estava no santuário e era um dos seus cavaleiros não a fez mexer nem um cosmo. Ares estava a soltou pelo mundo na forma de um cavaleiro. Ele poderia esta reunindo forças para atacá-la no Japão ou destruir o mundo. O que Atena estava tramando?

Saga e Afrodite tinha se restabelecido do trauma de sentir aquele cosmo, Máscara da morte também. Miro não só assustou o grande cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas o fez temer pelo o que viria. Saga nunca ia imaginar que os fatos fossem chegar aonde chegaram. Contudo o santuário e os cavaleiros não eram mais os mesmos.

**França.**

Kardia deixou tudo nas mãos de Asmita com relação ao irmão. Tinha que encontrar ele antes de morrer. É certo que sua doença o levará mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas antes tinha revê-lo mais uma vez. Cumprir a promessa que fez ao seu pai e levá-lo para vê os túmulos dos pais deles.

Seu maior sonho não era viver mais tempo, mas sim rever seu irmão e por um ponto final nessa busca. Suspirou cansado e saiu do carro que o levou a uma de suas empresas. Subiu até o seu escritório e viu aquela cabeleira ruiva. Parou e sentiu que algo estava errado.

- Karine. – falou fraco.

Quando a mulher se virou teve certeza algo estava errado. Colocou a mão no coração, sentiu o ar faltar. Viu todos correndo na sua direção. Caiu no chão e fechou os olhos. Toda vez que acontecia esses ataques era sempre a mesma coisa. Viu cenas. Um homem de longos cabelos ruivos com um homem de cabelo loiro, duas crianças, uma delas igual a si sorrindo e acenando, a outra era uma menina igual ao rapaz de cabelo ruivo e parecia com Karine.

Abriu os olhos e viu a mulher ruiva. Pegou a mão dela. Ela sorriu e gritou algo que não ouviu. Piscou duas vezes, viu um homem loiro atrás dela o analisando depois viu que ele olhava algo, sorriu e o viu. Sim, seu irmão estava ali, mas parecia triste. Focou a vista e viu o mesmo homem ruivo como seu irmão, eles pareciam triste com algo.

Fechou os olhos e notou os paramédicos e a ruiva ainda segurava a sua mão. Além dela tinha o seu irmão e o ruivo. Tentou falar, mas eles falaram.

- Aguenta um pouco mais. – falou o seu irmão. – Logo estaremos juntos, não é Ka.

Viu o seu irmão olhar o ruivo que o fitou.

- Espera Kardia. – falou o ruivo. – Enquanto isso cuida de mim e de você. Nós vamos ficar juntos. – olhou para onde o ruivo olhava. – Eles vão querer vim logo.

Viu o seu eu menor e a menina sorrindo para si. Notou que o ruivo era igual a ruiva ao seu lado, poderia dizer que era irmão.

- Cuida de mim e de você. – tocou a ruiva na barriga. – Cuida de você e de mim.

Tudo apagou.

**Em algum lugar...**

Circe olhava o seu espelho, escutou passos e viu não só Proteu entrar como alguns deuses. Atena a reconheceu logo que pões os olhos nela. Aquela reunião ia colocar as coisas no eixo, principalmente com relação a Ares e o feitiço de Circe. Agora tinham que ser rápidos porque se Ares despertar e não ficar do lado deles, outra guerra irá se iniciar além do mais se isso acontecer a previsão de Proteu irá se concretizar.

Agora é encontrar o traidor, dá um castigo a ele e unir um amor antigo acabando com o ciclo de destruição. É juntar o deus Ares com a morta amazona da deusa Atena e esperar que a terra viva em paz.

**Naquele dia...**

Uma mulher morreu.

Um anjinho não viu a luz.

O cosmo foi liberado.

Quando Miro moveu a adaga prateada no meio do peito da Karine, Suely se jogou na frente. A adaga transpassou o corpo da baixinha e feriu Karine na barriga. Miro e Ares viram a cena e não entenderam.

Suely explicou que não ia continuar com aquilo. Ela não falou que Hades lhe comunicou que se ela fizesse um ato heróico poderia rever sua família e viver no mesmo local onde eles estavam a esperando. Suely simplesmente disse que estava cansada daquele ciclo interminável. Que Ares ia matar a mulher que ama porque não consegue esquecer o passado. Aquela guerra foi um erro. Ele deveria lutar por algo melhor e não remoer o passado.

Karine é Kamus. Kamus é a reencarnação da amazona de aquário da primeira guerra entre Ares e Atena. Ela esperava um filho dele quando um dos seus leais servos descobriu. Aquilo era uma heresia. Um deus da guerra ter um filho com uma mortal e logo com uma amazona de Atena. Eles tramaram contra o deus. Miro liberou o cosmo de Ares afinal ele é o hospedeiro do deus e não Saga.

Suely sorriu e caiu no chão. Ares fitou sua filha adotiva a quem tanto amou. Recordou de tudo. Eles a amaram. Mataram sua filha adotiva, o marido dela e seu neto. Mataram a amazona que amou com toda a sua força, mataram o seu filho. Fez aquela guerra para livrá-lo da dor, morrer e viver com eles, mas nem tudo saiu como planejado.

Ia pega-la, porém viu o olhar de Shura com a ruiva e o desespero de Kanon. Seus amigos de guerra agora o viam com ódio. Afastou e deu uma última olhada para Aurora que piscou feliz, depois fitou Karine e queria tocá-la, contudo deteve e andou para a saída levando a adaga.

- Pai. – virou se e escutou sua filha. – Não faça besteira.

Sorriu para ela e deixou para trás a todos.

Depois desse dia foi uma tristeza em cima de outra. Suely não aguentou os ferimentos e morreu dois dias depois. Karine abortou o bebê e recordou que é Kamus, ouviu a história da boca de Shura sobre o que houve. Ela ficou dias sem falar com o espanhol até que uma noite recebeu alta e sumiu. Shura tinha perdi o amor da ruiva e o filho. Ele entrou em desespero, não tentou nada contra a vida, mas não desejava ficar mais naquele lugar. Kanon fitava o nada, tinha perdido uma amiga e um...

**Dias atuais...**

- Sabe Suely. – falou Kanon enfrente ao tumulo da baixinha. – Seja lá o que você tentou fazer é melhor agir logo. – colocou as flores num vaso e tiro as que estavam murchas. – As coisas não andam bem por aqui. – viu o irmão mais ao longe o esperando. – Eu não sei qual era o seu plano e quem estava envolvido, mas se tiver não uma guerra manda um sinal. Descasa em paz.

O marina ia saindo do cemitério quando notou um cãozinho com uma coleira, o pegou e viu uma jovem loira de óculos. Ela acenou e aproximou se do marina.

- Obrigada moço. – ela ajeitou óculos e pegou o cãozinho. – Zeus é um filhote, mas gosta muito de brincar de corre corre.

- Ainda bem que o peguei. – sorriu. – Kanon.

- Ah! – estendeu uma das mãos. – Suzana.

Saga viu o irmão sorriu para a loira e ficou um pouco aliviado. O geminiano mais velho estava preocupado com o irmão e a morte de Suely só fez piorar, porém algo o perturbava afinal tinha um Deus a solta no mundo e nenhuma resposta.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota: **Desculpa o momento de louca, mas agora as coisas vão mudar. Não vou garantir nada, mas vamos vê no que vai dá. Espero por comentários ou talvez não e vocês esperaram pelo próximo capítulo. Até...

Sim, Ares reencarnou em Miro, a comitiva dele reencarnou toda e não vou colocar o nome da armadura do deusa da guerra. A visão de Kardia é meio que uma ideia do final que pode mudar. Sim, Kamus foi uma amazona em outra vida na minha fanfic porque eu quero e pronto. Ares se amarrou nela e a desgraça aconteceu dando origem as guerras dos deuses. Tinha que ter mulher em guerra. Affe! Deixa para lá. E acho que é só. Beijos e Fui!


End file.
